les malheurs de Rogue
by jennyalissime
Summary: une nouvelle élève a poudlard en fait voir de toutes les couleurs a Rogue. Présent le couple Ron et Hermione et prévu slash Drago Harry pr la suite. venez lire!
1. L'arrivée à Poudlard

Auteur : Jennyalissime Disclaimer : bien évidemment tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling  
  
C'est ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et surtout n'oubliez pas je veux des reviews sinon pas de suite !!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 1 : l'arrivée à Poudlard  
  
Jessica croyait être une fille ordinaire jusqu'au jour de ses 16 ans ou elle découvrit qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle avait reçu la lettre de poudlard disant qu'il s'était produit quelque chose n'inhabituel en elle : en effet la vérité de sa vraie nature ne se révéla pas le jour de ses 11 ans mais 5 ans plus tard.  
  
Elle fut surprise mais heureuse car elle avait toujours rêvé d'être différente et su donc très vite ce qu'elle voulait faire. Alors pendant deux ans, elle suivi des cours particuliers pour pouvoir rattrapé le niveau, intégrée l'école des sorciers en septième année et ainsi obtenir son diplôme de sorcellerie.  
  
C'est ainsi que deux ans plus tard, elle pris le Poudlard express, traversa le lac avec les premières années et arriva au château. Quand elle le vit, elle fut émerveillée. Jamais elle n'avait vu un endroit aussi beau de sa vie et elle ne tenait pas compte des regards interrogatifs des jeunes sorciers qui semblèrent étonnées de voir une fille plus âgée parmi eux. Mais celle-ci ne s'en préoccupait pas : elle avait toujours rêvé d'être une sorcière dotée de pouvoirs magiques et son v?ux c'était enfin réalisé.  
  
En haut de l'escalier, MC Gonagall fit son entrée et débita son discours habituel. Puis les jeunes élèves la suivirent et entrèrent dans la grande salle ou tous les autres élèves et professeurs étaient déjà installés. Ils s'avancèrent vers le choixpeau et Jessica remarqua alors tous les regards posés sur elle.  
  
Elle était grande et mince au yeux bleus azur et avait de long cheveux bruns lui parvenant jusqu'au bas du dos : il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était une très belle jeune fille et elle ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal a s'intégrer dans cette école et surtout plaire aux garçons. Après que les premières années furent appelées et que leur maison ait été attribuée, Dumbledore se leva et dit :  
  
« Chers élèves et professeurs, j'ai l'honneur que dis je le privilège de vous présenter Jessica qui va intégrer Poudlard en 7ème année. Etant donné que c'est la première fois qu'elle intègre une école de sorcellerie, j'ai donc confiance en vous pour l'aider au mieux à trouver ses repaires dans ce nouvel univers qu'elle découvre »  
  
Jessica, après cette courte présentation, s'avança vers le choixpeau, s'assit et MC Gonagall le plaça sur sa tête et celui-ci cria « griffondor !»  
  
Les griffondors l'applaudirent et elle alla les rejoindre. Elle s'assit à coté de Hermione, Ron et Harry qui lui avait réservé une place. Plus tôt dans l'après midi, elle avait fait leur connaissance dans le poudlard express et avait très vite sympathisé avec eux.  
  
« Comment ça va ? Je suis trop content que tu sois a griffondor !!!! J'aurai pas pu supporter de te voir a serpentard avec ce débile de Drago, lui dit Harry.  
  
- Nous aussi, on est content que tu nous ai rejoins, renchérirent en c?ur Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Mais griffondor ne peut se passer de moi, plaisanta Jessica.  
  
-Si tu le veux bien, je suis volontaire pour te faire la visite des lieux, rétorqua Harry.  
  
-Oh oui avec plaisir !!!! »  
  
Le dîner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Jess se sentait bien en compagnie du trio, c'était comme si elle les avait toujours connus. Harry, quant à lui, ne cessait de la regarder. C'était comme s'il était hypnotisé par sa beauté mais elle avait l'habitude, déjà dans son ancien lycée : les mecs étaient tous raides dingues d'elle et ça ne lui déplaisait pas.  
  
Les élèves rejoignirent ensuite les différentes salles communes. Jess suivit donc Ron et Hermione tandis qu'Harry partit dans une autre direction, étant préfet en chef, il devait partager une autre salle avec le second préfet qui n'était autre que Drago. A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, il ne fut guère réjoui à l'idée de passer sa dernière année avec son pire ennemi mais ça valait bien la peine pour être préfet.  
  
Jessica découvrit sa chambre érigée aux couleurs de griffondor. Au milieu de la pièce était situé un grand lit a baldaquin ou elle s'empressa de s'y allongé, la fatigue l'envahissant et elle se sentit ensuite plongée dans un profond sommeil.  
  
J'espère que le début vous a plu. J'attends donc vos reviews !!!!!!!!! Kisssssssssssssssssssssssssss 


	2. Premier cours de potion et première rete...

Chapitre 2 : Premier cours de potion et première retenue !!!!!!!  
  
A la lueur du jour, Jessica se réveilla, s'étira et se leva. Elle n'avait toujours pas sa robe de sorcier par conséquent, elle enfila un jean serré et un débardeur avec un décolleté bien plongeant qui lui moula parfaitement sa généreuse poitrine. Elle descendit les escaliers et rejoignit la salle commune ou Ron et Mione bavardait (ou plutôt se disputait) tranquillement.  
  
« Allez, sautez vous dessus, vous en mourrez d'envie !!!! dit Jess à l'encontre des deux griffondors qui rougirent subitement. »  
  
Ils allèrent ensuite dans la grande salle ou Harry les attendait devant la porte. Lorsqu'il vit Jess, son c?ur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et un de ses membres palpitait d'excitation. Il essaya tant bien que mal de couvrir la bosse qui venait d'apparaître dans son pantalon avec son livre des potions et allèrent s'asseoir à une table pour déjeuner.  
  
« Alors Harry tu as bien dormi ? demanda Jess.  
  
-Oui très bien et toi ? Pas trop déboussoler par ce nouvel environnement ?  
  
-Non pas du tout. Je sens que je vais bien me sentir ici surtout en votre compagnie. »  
  
Elle fixa Harry et lui donna un clin d'?il tout en lui faisant du pied tendrement sous la table ce qui le fit rougir.  
  
« Harry, n'oublie pas ta promesse concernant la visite de Poudlard ! fit elle avec une voix chaleureuse et sensuelle qui ne le laissa pas indifférent.  
  
-Oh non je ne risque pas d'oublier ! Si tu veux, ce soir je m'occupe de toi . enfin je veux dire que si tu le veux bien, on visitera le château après les cours, dit-il sur un ton gêné  
  
Hermione et Ron, en voyant leur ami totalement perturbé par la nouvelle élève, rigolèrent en c?ur.  
  
« Oh non. Vous avez vu par quel cours nous commençons ! Cours de potion ! L'année commence bien, ironisa Ron  
  
-Pourquoi ce ton ironique ? renchérit Jess.  
  
-Ah oui c'est vrai. Tu ne connais pas encore le professeur Rogue ! ajouta Mione.  
  
-Rogue ? Le prof des potions ??  
  
-Ouais. Ce prof c'est un vrai sadique surtout avec les élèves qui ne sont pas à Serpentard, expliqua Ron  
  
-Pourquoi sauf les serpentards ? questionna t-elle.  
  
- C'est leur directeur.  
  
-Ah ok ! Je comprends mieux maintenant. »  
  
Le cours n'allait pas tarder à débuter. Le quatuor prit la direction des cachots, attendit très peu de temps devant la porte car Rogue fit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard. Il était vêtu, comme à l'accoutumé, de son éternelle cape noire. Ses cheveux noirs demeuraient toujours aussi graisseux ce qui accentuait encore plus son visage de vieux déterré.  
  
« Bonjour. Suivez moi et cessez vos bavardages !!! » vociféra t il particulièrement à l'encontre de Harry.  
  
« Toujours aussi aimable celui la, chuchota Ron »  
  
Les élèves rentrèrent dans la classe, s'installa et Rogue commença alors son cours.  
  
« Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier l'Anti-Veritaserum qui permet de conjurer l'effet du Veritaserum. C'est une potion extrêmement dure et qui requière toute votre attention ! Vous vous mettrez par nombre de deux. »  
  
Ron se mit avec Hermione tandis qu'Harry demanda à Jess de faire équipe avec et celle-ci fit enchantée et acquiesça. Après que les groupes aient été formés, le maître des potions inscrivit la procédure à suivre pour concocter cette potion. Trente minutes s'écoulèrent, la mixture mijotait depuis quelques minutes.  
  
« Le temps s'est écoulé. Tu peux ajouter l'huile de roche», chuchota Jess.   
  
Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il commençait à la verser lorsqu'il sentit une main caressant sa cuisse qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de son entre jambe.  
  
« Et surtout n'oubliez pas qu'il ne faut mettre que très peu d'huile dans votre potion !!!!! » avertit Rogue.  
  
Mais c'était trop tard. Harry renversa tout le pot sous l'effet de surprise de cette main inattendue. Le liquide prit une couleur rouge vif, commença à bouillonner. Harry et Jess se reculèrent et quelques secondes plus tard, le chaudron et son contenu explosèrent recouvrant les murs, les tables, les élèves, le bureau de Rogue ainsi que lui-même d'un liquide rougeâtre. Rogue lança à Harry un regard haineux et rempli d'une colère indescriptible.  
  
« MISS PARKEZ ET VOUS VIENDREZ EN RETENUE CE SOIR APRES LES COURS POUR REPARER TOUS LES DOMMAGES CAUSES PAR VOTRE MANQUE DE CONCENTRATION ET BIEN ENTENDU 50 POINTS SERONT RETIRES A GRIFFONDOR» hurla t il en direction des deux griffondors maculés tout comme les autres du liquide nauséabond qui dégageait une odeur plus que répugnante dans la salle de cours.  
  
Il lança un sortilège pour nettoyer les vêtements de tous ses élèves et les siens par la même occasion puis la cloche sonna (enfin !)  
  
« ET MAINTENANT SORTEZ VITE DE MA CLASSE AVANT QUE JE VOUS ENLEVE LE DOUBLE !!!!! »  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plu. Le chapitre 3 est en cours donc il sera bientôt la. Ne vous inquiétez pas ! En attendant vos reviews seront les bienvenues.  
  
@+ 


	3. La visite du château

Chapitre 3 : La visite du château.  
  
Après ce cours de potion qui se révéla être catastrophique, les quatre griffondors se dirigèrent vers la serre pour assister au cours de botanique. En chemin, Jessica prit Harry à part.  
  
« Tu as compris ce qui c'était passé ? demanda Ron à l'adresse de Mione  
  
-Non. J'étais en train de mélanger notre préparation lorsque la potion a explosé. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris de mettre toute l'huile mais je crois bien que Jessica y est pour quelque chose.  
  
-Jessica ! Pourquoi serait elle la fautive ? s'indigna Ron.  
  
-Elle a du user de son charme au mauvais moment c'est pourquoi Harry a tout renversé. Elle n'est pas très maligne. En plein cours de potion en plus !!!!  
  
- Je ne te permets pas de l'insulter ! Et puis si ça se trouve, tu te trompes complètement. Elle n'a peut être rien à voir avec cet incident.  
  
-Quoi ???!?????? Tu prends sa défense maintenant? Bravo Jessica !!!!!! Tu envoûtes vraiment tous les mecs de Poudlard.  
  
-Tu réagis comme ça parce que tu es simplement jalouse d'elle. Voila !  
  
-JALOUSE DE CETTE FILLE ?????? Il y a vraiment rien à lui envier, affirma Hermione.  
  
-Ah oui vraiment ? Je parie que tu lui envies son charme et sa beauté.  
  
-Quoi ? Oh et puis merde ! Tu m'énerves Ronald Weasley !!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
Elle prit la direction de la serres numéro 7 en serrant les poings et en hâtant le pas pour ne pas être rattrapé par Ron. Quand elle pénétra dans la serre, la couleur de son visage aurait pu être confondu avec les tomates posées sur une table.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry et Jessica parlaient de ce petit accident tout en prenant le chemin de la serre.  
  
« Harry, je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne voulais pas te déconcentrer. Je .. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de faire ça pendant que tu versais l'huile. Je n'ai pas pensé que ça te déstabiliserait à ce point. Je m'en veux. Je ne suis qu'une idiote !!!! s'excusa t elle, baissant la tête pour cacher les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux  
  
- Mais non tu n'es pas une idiote.  
  
Harry releva délicatement la tête de Jessica et vit qu'elle pleurait.  
  
- Allez pleure plus. Je ne t'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas si grave que ça et puis cette retenue nous permettra de se connaître encore mieux, dit il en lui souriant.  
  
-Oui mais la visite du château ? demanda t elle d'un ton déçu  
  
- Mais rien n'empêche de la faire après !!!  
  
-Il ne sera pas trop tard ???  
  
-Avec moi, il n'est jamais trop tard !! dit il en lui faisant un clin d'?il.  
  
Il essuya les larmes de Jessica tout en lui adressant un beau sourire. Une fois essuyées, les deux griffondors se regardèrent un long moment.  
  
* Je n'ai jamais vu d'aussi beaux yeux bleus azurs de toute ma vie. * pensa Harry  
  
Une petite voix dans sa tête lui ordonnait *vas y qu'est ce que tu attend embrasse la !!!!*  
  
Mais une autre lui disait *tu es fou ! Il ne faut pas l'embrasser ! Jessica est une amie seulement une amie. *  
  
*Non ne l'écoute pas ! Tu ne penses qu'à l'embrasser depuis le jour où elle s'est avancée vers le choixpeau alors tu attends quoi ? Le déluge ? Mais embrasse la idiot ! Reste pas planté la comme un gros nigaud !*  
  
*Non !!!! Il ne faut pas que...*  
  
Harry ne laissa pas le temps à cette seconde voix de finir sa phrase. Il posa sa main droite sur son beau visage et plaça l'autre main sur le bas du dos de Jessica, la rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Jessica, elle, fut surprise mais satisfaite de savoir que son charme opérait toujours sur les hommes. Elle plaqua donc ses mains contre son dos, et se serra encore plus de lui de sorte que sa poitrine soit en contact avec son torse et lui rendit furieusement son baiser. Ils auraient pu s'embrasser pendant des heures si Ron ne les avait pas surpris.  
  
-Hum hum !!!  
  
Il ne se passa rien.  
  
-HUM HUM HUM !!!!!  
  
Harry et Jessica cessèrent de s'embrasser et regardèrent leur ami puis se regardèrent a nouveau et rougirent.  
  
-Je suis désolé de t'avoir.. embrasser, fit Harry un peu voire atrocement gêné.  
  
-oh c'est rien. Tu n'as pas à être désolé.  
  
- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.  
  
-Allez on oublie. En tout cas tu sais t'y prendre toi pour réconforter les filles !!!  
  
Harry ne répondit pas et fut encore plus embarrassé de l'avoir embrassé.  
  
-Allez les amoureux ! Il faut y aller sinon nous allons être en retard au cours de botanique.  
  
-Hermione n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Jess  
  
-Non. On s'est disputé.  
  
-Tiens ça faisait longtemps, ajouta Harry en souriant.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ????  
  
-Allez venez si vous ne voulez pas perdre encore plus de points, dit il en détournant la conversation.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la serre ou Hermione s'y trouvait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes.  
  
La journée passa très vite pour Jessica et également pour Harry perdu dans ses pensées a chaque cours : il repensait au contact de ses lèvres avec celles de Jess, si chaudes si pulpeuses si envoûtantes si *stop Harry concentre toi* Une fois les cours terminés, le quatuor alla à la bibliothèque pour s'avancer dans leurs devoirs (grâce ou à cause de Hermione ça dépend votre point de vue).Puis ils allèrent dîner. Une fois le repas achevé, Harry et Jess se dirigèrent vers les cachots tandis que Ron et Hermione prirent la direction de leur salle commune ; bien évidemment ils ne se reparlaient toujours pas et la raison de leur dispute demeurait inconnue pour Harry et Jess.  
  
-Tu sais pourquoi il se sont disputés ? demanda t elle.  
  
-Non mais t'inquiète, ça leur passera comme d'hab. Ils s'engueulent au moins trois fois par semaine ; reste plus que deux crises pour cette semaine, dit il en lui adressant un sourire.  
  
Il frappa à la porte du bureau de Rogue.  
  
-Entrez !  
  
-Bonsoir Professeur, firent les deux griffondors.  
  
-Bonsoir, suivez moi, dit il d'un ton froid à glacer le sang.  
  
Le prof suivi des deux élèves se dirigea vers la salle de cours. Il ouvrit la porte ; une odeur beaucoup plus répugnante que celle de ce matin flottait dans l'air ; les murs, eux, étaient toujours aussi rouges.  
  
-Voila l'état dans lequel vous avez laissé ma salle. J'ai du y rester toute la journée avec cette odeur désagréable qui demeure malgré de multiples sorts. Je tiens donc à ce qu'elle redevienne propre, étincelante et agréable à enseigner (ouais mon ?il !) tout comme vous l'avez trouvé en arrivant ce matin. Je reviendrai dans une heure ; vous n'avez donc pas de temps à perdre, n'est ce pas Potter, lui dit il avec dégoût.  
  
- Oui monsieur.  
  
-Bien évidemment, la façon moldue est imposée : interdiction formelle d'utiliser vos pouvoirs ! Confiez moi vos baguettes et prenez les seaux et brosses sur mon bureau. Sur ce, je vous laisse remettre ma salle en état.  
  
Il partit donc, laissant sa cape noire volée derrière lui comme a l'accoutumée.  
  
-Bon. Et bien au boulot !!!!  
  
-Il est toujours aussi accueillant et chaleureux avec ses élèves ?  
  
-Oh non Là, il était à un dixième sur l'échelle de la gentillesse, plaisanta t il.  
  
- Il est pas dangereux au moins ??? s'inquiéta t elle.  
  
-Si pour toi être un ancien Mangemort ne signifie pas être dangereux, je te répondrai que non.  
  
- Quel soulagement !!!!! répondit elle avec ironie.  
  
Il se regardèrent et eurent un fou rire.  
  
-Bon c'est pas le tout mais faut peut être penser a nettoyer avant que ce gros con revienne.  
  
Ils se mirent donc à gratter le liquide qui c'était durci sur le mur tout en se moquant de Rogue.  
  
- Ce serait beaucoup plus utile d'utiliser la brosse a dent de Rogue pour enlever cette crasse, plaisanta la griffondor.  
  
-Tu crois vraiment qu'il en possède une ??????  
  
-J'avais un soupçon d'espoir mais hélas en voyant l'état de sa dentition, toute lueur a disparu.  
  
-Tu me diras, une crasse s'ajoutant à une merde ça change pas grand-chose.  
  
Un nouveau fou rire leur vint. Une heure après, la merde ambulante fit son come back. Il observa très attentivement (c'est-à-dire a quatre pattes avec une loupe examinant minutieusement les moindres recoins de la pièce !!! lol) les murs tentant de déceler la moindre tâche restante ce qui à sa plus grande satisfaction suffirait à enlever quelques point (c'est à dire une cinquantaine) à griffondor et à se déchaîner une fois de plus sur ce pauvre Harry. Mais malheureusement il ne trouva rien à leur reprocher, la salle était incontestablement nickel. Il rendit par conséquent leurs baguettes et s'en allèrent.  
  
Il était près de 11h du soir. Tous les élèves devaient être dans leurs salles communes. Seulement la pleine lune éclairait les couloirs sombres du château. Seuls les pas de Harry et Jess résonnèrent.  
  
-Je vais te montrer maintenant un de mes endroits préférés dans Poudlard. Tu vas voir, c'est magnifique le soir de pleine lune.  
  
-Je te suis.  
  
Il la prit par la taille et l'entraîna en dehors du château au bord du lac. On se serait cru dans un rêve : la lune blanche se reflétait à la surface de l'eau, une légere brise rompit le silence qui régnait dans le parc. Jessica frissonna.  
  
-Tu as froid ?  
  
-Oui un peu.  
  
-Colle toi à moi. Je vais te réchauffer.  
  
-Pas d'ambiguïté entre nous jeune homme !!!  
  
-Mais je n'avais aucune idée derrière la tête.  
  
-Mouais. C'est ça !! fit elle doutant de sa sincérité.  
  
-Tu me crois pas ? dit il consterné.  
  
En réponse, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et lui chuchota à l'oreille tout en se frottant contre lui :  
  
-Mais si je te crois Harry.  
  
Cinq centimètres séparaient leurs visages ; un regard rempli de désir fut échangé ; leurs lèvres se frôlèrent pour enfin ne faire qu'un. Soudain, elle se détacha des lèvres délicieusement sucrées du beau griffondor.  
  
-Harry ! Je ne crois pas que ....  
  
Il ne la laissa pas achever sa phrase (c'est une habitude chez lui, déjà sa voix intérieur maintenant elle !!!) et l'embrassa fougueusement tout en la couchant sur l'herbe. Jess ne pu résister. Elle se laissa donc entraîner par les multiples caresses de la langue de son partenaire contre les siennes. Ils respiraient fort. Tout en continuant leur baiser, Harry posa sa main sur la jambe de la jeune fille et remonta doucement vers la cuisse de celle-ci. Il glissa sa main sous sa robe, se rapprochant de plus en plus vers son intimité. Leur baiser devenait de plus en plus intense et passionné. Il commença alors a caresser son intimité, avec pour seul barrière son sous vêtement. Jessica sentit le désir monter en elle et poussa des gémissements de plaisir. Harry, satisfait d'entendre que ses caresses n'étaient pas vaines, cessa ces effleurements, voulut introduire un doigt sous sa fine lingerie tout en l'embrassant tendrement pour s'insinuer en elle mais Jess éloigna sa main de son intimité et cessa de l'embrasser.  
  
-c'est trop tôt, lui confie t elle en le regardant sincèrement  
  
-Je suis désolé, c'est moi qui me suis emporté.  
  
-Mais non faut pas être désolé. Il se fait tard ; je commence à être fatigué. On va se coucher ??? demanda t elle d'une voix douce.  
  
Harry se mit debout et l'aida à se relever. Les deux tourtereaux prirent la direction du château, se dirent bonne nuit, s'embrassa et se séparèrent dans le hall pour rejoindre leur chambre respective. 


	4. réconciliation partie 1

N/A : Je ne sais toujours pas si vous aimez mon histoire, si vous avez quelques critiques a me faire ou si principalement personne ne lit ma fic vu que je n'ai pas reçu de review a part celles de mes amis lady amy malfoy, mich'loinvoyant et tonio LHOOQ qui pour simple information a écrit le commentaire du chapitre 2 provenant de mon pseudo mais qui en réalité provient de mon ami c a d tonio ( je vous explique il est allé dans ma session fan fiction puis a voulu lire ma fic et m'écrire une review mais a oublié de se déconnecter !!!!) d'où mon pseudo alors que j'ai en aucun cas écrit ce commentaire. Je vous prie donc de bien vouloir m'adresser une review des que la lecture de ce chapitre est terminé parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle ne plait a personne !!!  
  
Ce chapitre est principalement consacré au couple Ron et Hermione que j'adore et que j'aimerai bien voir se former dans les prochains tomes en attendant que J.K Rowling réalise mon souhait je vais le réaliser moi-même dans ce chapitre et dans le suivant 100% engueulade 100% amour et 100% sexe (pour deux amis). Bonne lecture et désolé de vous avoir soulé avec mon bla bla ;)  
  
O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OOO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O  
  
Chapitre 4 :  
  
Le lendemain, Jess se réveilla en pleine forme mais elle regrettait une chose : d'avoir dit non aux avances de Harry. Elle descendit dans la salle commune après s'être habillé et vit Ron et Hermione une fois de plus se disputant.  
  
-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile !!!!  
  
-Et toi qu'une idiote !!!!  
  
-Oh la qu'est ce qui se passe ici ????  
  
-Rien, Mione m'énerve une fois de plus !!!!  
  
-Non c'est toi qui m'énerves !!!!  
  
-Non c'est toi !  
  
-Non c'est toi !  
  
-STOP !!!!!!!!! hurla Jessica  
  
Hermione et Ron cessèrent de se crier dessus et la regarda.  
  
-Vous vous comportez comme de vrais gamins !  
  
-C'est elle la gamine !!!  
  
-QUOI !!??!!?? WEASLEY JE VAIS TE TUER !!!!!!!  
  
Hermione se jeta sur lui pour l'étrangler et Jessica la retint de justesse.  
  
-Hé Hermione calme toi. Le tuer ne résoudra rien. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous vous faites la tête depuis hier ?  
  
-ça ne te concerne pas Parker !!! LACHE MOI !!!! hurla t elle.  
  
Elle poussa violemment Jess qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba par terre. Ron se précipita vers elle pour l'aider a se relever.  
  
-Ca va ?? Elle ne t'a pas fait mal ? s'inquiéta Ron  
  
-Non ça va. Je te remercie.  
  
-Hermione qu'est ce qui t'a pris ???  
  
Elle était en ébullition (si ils avaient été dans un cartoon de la fumée sortirai de ses oreilles !!), et bien plus rouge que les tomates de madame Chourave. Elle empoigna le premier livre qui lui vint dans sa main, le jeta sur les deux autres élèves en criant « je vous déteste » et s'en alla en quatrième vitesse en bousculant au passage les spectateurs qui c'étaient attroupés autour des trois intéressés et prit une direction bien précise (et vous ne devinerez jamais laquelle ! Celle de la bibliothèque !! C'est incroyable non ?) Les deux griffondors abasourdies par la réaction surprenante de leur amie se trouvaient toujours dans la salle commune  
  
.Qu'est ce qu'il lui as pris ? demanda Jess  
  
-Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état.  
  
-En plus je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi vous vous êtes disputé.  
  
-En fait, elle t'a traitée d'idiote hier pour avoir perturbé Harry en plein cours et moi je t'ai défendu et je lui ai dit qu'elle était jalouse de toi et euh.. De ta beauté et de ton charme et bien évidemment elle s'est mise en pétard.  
  
-C'est vrai que j'ai pas fait preuve d'intelligence hier mais en fait je regrette pas de l'avoir fait.  
  
-A bon !!! Pourquoi ? se questionna Ron  
  
Jessica avec un grand sourire et un regard rêveur et pensif répondit d'un ton un peu distant  
  
-Apres la retenue, il m'a fait visité le château et il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous.  
  
-A ouais ? Vas y raconte, je veux des détails.  
  
-T'es bien curieux toi !! Ben, en fait on s'est embrassé et si je n'avais pas réagis comme une coincée j'aurai probablement passé la nuit dans son lit. Qu'est ce que je m'en veux !!!!  
  
-Ca avance à la vitesse de l'éclair votre histoire pas comme.. Il s'interrompit soudainement.  
  
-Pas comme Hermione et toi qui vous tournez autour sans avouez votre attirance ?  
  
-Notre attirance ??!!?? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Arrête de délirer !  
  
-Oh, ça crève les yeux : vous vous désirez, vous vous aimez mais aucun de vous deux n'osez révéler la nature de vos sentiment l'un envers l'autre. Ne me contredît pas puisque tu sais au fond de toi que c'est vrai. Mais qu'est ce que tu attends ?????? Tu ne pense qu'à ça, sortir avec Hermione et je parie que cette engouement pour elle existe depuis bien longtemps non ? Et elle aussi ressent la même chose, c'est pas pour rien qu'elle est sorti de ses gonds quand tu m'as défendu, elle était pas jalouse de ma beauté et de mon charme mais plutôt du fait que tu me défendais et elle a du croire que tu était intéressé par moi alors que c'est faux n'est ce pas ?  
  
Il ne répondit pas, il était perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
-Tu ferais mieux d'aller lui avouer tout avant qu'elle et toi soyez vraiment fâchés et que votre situation s'aggrave.  
  
-Oui, tu as raison. J'irai lui parlé des que je la verrai et je lui dirai tout.  
  
Apres cette discussion, ils allèrent rejoindre Harry dans la grande salle, Hermione elle n'avait pas très faim. Elle se trouvait toujours dans la bibliothèque et lisait le premier livre qui lui était venu dans la main qui traitait de la reproduction des gnomes (lol). Apres avoir déjeuner, ils prirent le chemin pour se rendre au cours de Flitwick. A la fin du cours Ron essaya de parler a Hermione placé trois places plus loin mais il était constamment interrompu par les commentaires du prof :  
  
-Rappeler vous chers élèves pour votre sécurité que les angles sont anguleux et les ronds arrondis alors soyez prudent !!!!  
  
La cloche sonna.  
  
-Le prochain cours sera le suivant ! Souvenez vous en et soyez présent car nous étudierons une leçon particulièrement importante pour votre future carrière professionnelle c'est-à-dire : comment faire léviter le papier WC lorsque celui-ci est inaccessible et que vous en avez urgemment besoin en cas de diarrhées par exemple car il faut avouer qu'il est très utile pour ne pas tacher ses sous vêtements et également le sol des toilettes et ainsi ...  
  
Un élève ne lui laissa pas finir son discours (et devinez qui c'est ???):  
  
-Eh professeur ce n'est pas pour vous interrompre dans votre discours très euh.. Intéressant concernant le papier cul mais nous avons cours de métamorphose alors nous voudrions pas être en retard surtout que la leçon d'aujourd'hui consiste a se métamorphoser *en merde c'est-à-dire le professeur Rogue * en je ne sais plus quoi d'ailleurs mais qui a l'air très captivant, dit un élèves de Serdaigle (hé non loupé !! c'était pas Harry je vous ai bien eu n'est ce pas ?)  
  
La journée passa vite pour Harry et Jess mais excessivement lente pour Ron qui n'arrivait toujours pas à parler à Hermione qui d'ailleurs n'était pas venue manger le midi ni le soir ce qui l'inquiétait car elle n'avait du rien avaler aujourd'hui.  
  
-Je m'inquiète vraiment pour Mione, s'angoissa t il.  
  
-Mais non ne t'inquiète pas. Elle a sûrement du chercher de la nourriture dans les cuisines et questionner Dobby sur ses conditions de travail. Tu sais bien qu'elle n'a toujours pas abandonné l'idée de son front de libération des elfes de maison, le rassura harry.  
  
-Oui, tu dois avoir raison, Ah cette Hermione elle ne changera jamais !! rigola Ron.  
  
-Mais c'est pour ça que tu l'aimes encore depuis tant d'années.  
  
-Oui et je compte bien tout dévoiler ce soir ! dit il d'un ton déterminé.  
  
-ENFIN !!!!!!!!!!!! C'est pas trop tôt depuis que je te dis de faire le premier pas. Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ?  
  
-Jessica.  
  
-QUOI ???!!!???? Il faut qu'une nouvelle élève arrive au château et quand deux jours elle arrive a te booster pour lui déclarer ta flamme alors que moi ça fait 6 ans que je trame pour vous mettre ensemble et que je n'ai jamais réussi ! se vexa t il.  
  
-Allez ne te vexe pas. Tu n'es pas enchanté de savoir que je vais me lancer ?  
  
-Si si bien sur mais j'ai toujours cru que ce serai grâce a moi que vous vous seriez mis ensemble.  
  
-Allez au lieu de te morfondre tu devrai plutôt t'occuper de ta chérie ce soir hein si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
  
Il lui fit un clin d'?il et se dirent bonne nuit avant de se séparer. Ron arriva au tableau de la grosse dame, dit le mot de passe qui était * LHOOQ* (le prononcer lettre par lettre), la porte s'ouvrit et vit Jess assise à une table couverte de bouquins.  
  
-Tu es parti tôt ce soir !  
  
-Oui. J'avais un devoir à terminer.  
  
-Ah ok. Dis tu n'aurais pas vu Mione.  
  
-Je crois qu'elle est allée dans sa chambre. Va la rejoindre, avoue lui tout et fais toi pardonner !!!!!  
  
-Oui chef Parker !!!!!  
  
Jess se mit à rigoler et Ron se précipita vers sa chambre.  
  
TOC TOC  
  
Rien  
  
-HERMIONE JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA REPOND FAUT QUE JE TE PARLE ABSOLUMENT !!!!!  
  
-Va t'en ! Je ne veux pas te parler !  
  
-Mione ! Je t'en prie ouvre !!!!!  
  
Un déclic se fit entendre. Il poussa la porte et la vit allongé sur le lit. Elle avait l'air effondrée.  
  
-Hermione ? Ca va ?  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Laisse moi tranquille, répondit elle accablée.  
  
-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.  
  
-Ca peut pas attendre ? Tu me déranges là. Va t'en !!!  
  
Ron ne partit pas, bien au contraire, il s'approcha du lit, alluma sa lampe de chevet et fut horrifié de voir son visage en pleurs. Ses yeux boursouflés étaient remplis de larmes dont une était suspendue au bout de son nez et son mascara avait coulé formant une traînée noire sur ses joues. Elle n'était vraiment pas à son avantage et l'éclairage contribuait encore moins à embellir son visage tourmenté. Cependant, Ron après de multiples angles de vues trouva un point positif à sa laideur : ses oreilles, elles, avait été épargnées par sa souffrance.  
  
-Je dois être horrible. Laisse moi !!!  
  
-Oui mais tes oreilles ont été sauvés, elles sont toujours aussi belles.  
  
Hermione pleura de plus belle  
  
-Mione. Je suis désolé. Je croyais que ça allait te faire plaisir.  
  
-Et ben c'est encore pire. Tu me démoralises encore plus.  
  
-C'est vrai que tu as connu des jours meilleurs mais je....  
  
Il s'interrompit.  
  
-Mais tu ? demanda Mione.  
  
Il prit un grande inspiration et dit :  
  
0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0  
  
Voila c fini pour ce chapitre. Je sais j'ai peut être abusé pour le portrait un peu catastrophique de Mione mais vous inquiétez pas la beauté de Hermione réapparaîtra dans le chapitre 5 qui promet d'être romantique et également pimenté. Lemon à venir !!!!!!  
  
J'espère que vous désirez lire la suite alors pour ceci vous savez quoi faire : sélectionner submit review. Et je les attends avec impatience. Alors s'il vous plait envoyer moi en une pleaseeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kiss a tous 


	5. réconcilitation partie 2

Voici le chapitre 5 spécial Ron / Hermione. J'espère que ça va vous plaire !!!! Et surtout après avoir lu ce chapitre n'oubliez pas ce qu'il vous reste a faire c'est-à-dire les reviews !!!!! Ca me ferai énormément plaisir de savoir si ma fic vous plait ou pas et de recevoir quelques reviews alors s'il vous plait envoyer en moi une !!!!!!!!  
  
Bonne lecture  
  
Chapitre 5 : réconciliation partie 2  
  
Il prit une grande inspiration et dit :  
  
-Je t'aime Hermione !  
  
-Qu. quo..quoi ?balbutia t elle  
  
-Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime et ça depuis la première année. Je n'ai jamais osé te l'avouer mais maintenant j'en ai assez de le garder pour moi et j'ai envie de le crier au monde entier moldu et sorcier confondu. JE T'AIME HERMIONE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Il cria tellement fort que la salle commune et les dortoirs situés à proximité de sa chambre purent entendre cette déclaration. Hermione, elle, était plus qu'ébahie : elle n'en revenait pas. Depuis tant d'année, elle avait espéré qu'il fasse le premier pas et il venait enfin de le franchir.  
  
Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle le vit se tenant debout devant elle plus beau et plus attirant que jamais ; elle se jeta donc sur lui et l'embrassa de tout son amour qu'elle avait contenu pour elle seule pendant tout ce temps.  
  
Puis elle s'arrêta, le regarda tendrement et intensément et lui dit en souriant « Je t'aime aussi Ron » Il lui rendit son baiser avec passion et ils s'embrassèrent pendant plusieurs minutes sans pouvoir se détacher l'un de l'autre. Il avait perdu trop de temps à se mentir.  
  
Soudain, Hermione s'arrêta et lui lança un regard rempli de terreur. Voldemort se tenait derrière lui et le décapita tout d'un coup, sa tête tomba et glissa sur le sol laissant une traînée de sang par terre et il disparut la laissant seule pleurée de toutes ses larmes.  
  
C'est ainsi que Ron et Hermione furent séparés par la mort à tout jamais et par la même occasion tout le monde ce soir là se fit tués par les complices de vous savez qui et le château fut rempli de cadavres pourrissant et gisant dans toutes les pièces de Poudlard.  
  
FIN  
  
Mais non je rigole ça se fini pas comme ça !!!!!! J'ai prévu une meilleure fin. Je vous ai fait peur hein ??? Bon je continue mon chapitre   
  
Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Soudain, Hermione s'arrêta et lui lança un regard rempli de terreur.  
  
-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ???? T'arrêtes pas ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ??  
  
-Oh mon Dieu !!!!  
  
-Quoi ???????????????????????  
  
-Je dois être horriblement moche !!!!  
  
-C'est vrai que tu es pas de toute beauté ce soir mais je t'aime comme tu es !!!  
  
-Mais je suis horrible ! Faut que j'aille m'arranger ! Tu m'attends ????  
  
-Mais... mais tu vas ou ?  
  
-Dans la salle de bain. Je tiens à être présentable pour toi. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps. Tu m'attends ?????  
  
-Oui Mione je t'attends, dit il d'un ton exaspéré.  
  
-Je t'adore. Tu es un amour!!!!!  
  
Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.  
  
Elle se regarda dans le miroir et dit avec ironie:  
  
-Oh tu es de toute beauté Hermione ce soir !!! Et dire qu'il m'a vu dans cet état !!!!!  
  
Elle inspecta son visage torturé et pensa que c'était un miracle qu'elle puisse encore voir son reflet avec des yeux si bouffis.  
  
-Allez, y a pas de temps à perdre !!!!  
  
Elle se lança de multiples sorts pour enlever les marques de sa tristesse de tout a l'heure puis démaquilla le mascara sur ses joues et se remaquilla mais d'une façon beaucoup plus avantageuse et séduisante. Elle alla ensuite dans sa penderie prendre quelques tenues.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ???????? J'espère que ça me plaira. Ca fait au moins 20 minutes qu'elle est partie !!!! se plaignit t il à haute voix, allongé sur son lit et regardant le plafond.  
  
-Mais moi aussi j'espère que ça va te plaire !!!! fit Hermione en le faisant sursauté.  
  
Il se releva, la regarda de bas en haut. Elle se tenait au coin de la porte de la salle de bain, un bras sur sa taille et l'autre contre le mur. Elle portait une nuisette bleue qui lui arrivait en haut du genou qui lui donnait une poitrine avantageuse. Ses jambes étaient longues et fines. Ses cheveux avaient été coiffés et lissés et lui tombaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Son visage avait été sublimement maquillé d'un beau rouge à lèvre et d'un mascara faisant ressortir la couleur de ses beaux yeux qui n'étaient plus boursouflés mais incroyablement envoûtant.  
  
-Waouh Hermione. Tu es superbe, magnifique, sexy et ..et... Et je sais plus quoi dire tellement ta beauté m'éblouie.  
  
-Arrête de parler et viens m'embrasser !!!!  
  
Il ne se fit pas prier. Il alla l'embrasser la désirant plus que tout. Ils étaient toujours debout et entremêlèrent leurs langues ardemment. Ron fit glisser les lanières de sa nuisette qui tomba par terre lui offrant ainsi la vue merveilleuse du corps de Hermione. Il s'arrêta donc de l'embrasser pour observer son corps dénué et fut plus qu'excité.  
  
Mais Hermione ne voulait pas être la seule nue ; elle balada donc ses mains sur son torse et commença à déboutonner ses boutons sensuellement tout en l'embrassant furieusement, puis fit glisser sa chemise sur le sol rejoignant ainsi sa nuisette, se décolla de ses lèvres pour admirer ses pectoraux et sa tablette de chocolat qui lui donnaient envie de les goûter et le poussa violemment sur le lit.  
  
Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui, se colla contre lui, recommença a l'embrasser passionnément, caressant avec douceur son torse bien bâti. Elle sentie soudainement quelque chose de dur augmenté de volume, regarda Ron visiblement gêné de son excitation corporelle mais celle-ci fut enthousiaste et l'embrassa de plus belle. Puis elle descendit lentement ses mains jusqu'au jean de son partenaire, et l'enleva ainsi que son slip pour voir ainsi le membre se dressé devant elle.  
  
Sans réfléchir, elle le prit dans ses mains et commença a le caresser avec amusement puis amena sa bouche contre son sexe et fit glisser sa langue de bas en haut dans des mouvements de plus en plus rapides. Ron gémit de plaisir sous l'effet de cette langue baladeuse suçant son gland et il lui caressa les cheveux tendrement.  
  
Hermione s'arrêta, s'allongea et se fut au tour de Ron de lui procurer un plaisir aussi immense qu'elle lui avait donné auparavant. Il caressa l'intimité de sa partenaire avec sa langue et jouait avec les lèvres inférieures de Mione qui émettait à son tour des gémissements de plaisir. Il continua un long moment ses mouvements de langue et aimait goûter l'élixir de sa chère et tendre griffondor qui après plusieurs minutes atteignit l'extase.  
  
Mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Ron lui écarta les jambes et s'introduisit en elle doucement et commença ses mouvements lents au début et de plus en plus rapides ensuite tout en l'embrassant et en jouant avec sa langue.  
  
Ils respiraient tous deux excessivement forts, poussant de nombreux gémissements de plaisir pour atteindre ensemble quelques instants après, le nirvana. Ron s'allongea à coté d'elle. Ils se regardèrent amoureusement ne pouvant détacher leur regard puis se blottirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.  
  
Ils venaient enfin de concrétiser leur amour enfoui depuis tant d'année. Tout deux se croyaient dans un rêve dont ils ne souhaitaient pas se réveiller même pour tout l'or du monde. Ils voulaient rester collés l'un contre l'autre pour l'éternité. Ils s'endormirent ensuite paisiblement.  
  
Les lueurs du soleil pénétrèrent dans la chambre de Hermione. Les deux amants furent réveillés par la lumière du jour toujours collés dans les bras de l'autre et nus. Ils ouvrirent les yeux doucement s'habituant peu à peu à la lumière éblouissante du soleil, se regardèrent et se sourirent en se souvenant de leur première nuit ensemble.  
  
-Bonjour ma beauté !!!  
  
-Bonjour mon étalon !!! Tu as bien dormi ?  
  
-Oui très bien et toi ?  
  
-J'ai jamais aussi bien dormi qu'en ta présence.  
  
-Je t'aime Hermione Granger !!!  
  
-Je t'aime Ronald Weasley !!!  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment. Ils ne voulaient vraiment plus se séparer d'un millimètre !!! Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, Hermione posa sa tête contre son torse et Ron lui caressa tendrement ses cheveux. Ils restèrent silencieux longuement jusqu'à ce que le silence soit rompu par Hermione  
  
-Ron !  
  
-Oui Mione ?  
  
-Qu'est ce qui t'a poussé a venir m'avouer tes sentiments ?  
  
-Jessica.  
  
-Quoi ?!?!?! s'exclama t elle en se relevant soudainement. Tu pense encore a elle !!!!  
  
-Mais non Mione tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ma phrase. C'est ...  
  
Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase (putain c'est contagieux cette maladie ou quoi ???)  
  
-Comment peux tu penser encore a elle après ce que nous avons fait ??? s'écria t elle si fort que Pattenrond fut réveillé et sursauta.  
  
-Mione écoute moi mon amour.  
  
-Non je veux que tu t'en ailles. SORT DE MA CHAMBRE !!!!  
  
Ron s'énerva, s'empara des bras de Hermione, la plaqua sur le lit, se mit à califourchon sur elle tenant fermement ses deux poignets et dit calmement malgré son énervement :  
  
-Ecoute moi !!! Ne te débat pas !!! Je veux que tu m'écoutes ! Hermione, ne m'oblige pas à te faire mal !! menaça t il alors qu'Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de se relever mais Ron était bien plus fort qu'elle qui se fatiguait vainement.  
  
-Je t'ai parlé de Jessica car c'est elle qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux. C'est grâce à elle que je suis venu te voir hier soir pour te dire que je t'aimais. Je n'ai jamais voulu sortir avec elle. Hermione c'est toi que j'aime, toi seule et si tu dois bien remercier quelqu'un c'est elle car si elle n'avait pas été la, je crois bien que toi et moi jouerions encore au chat et à la souris. Je t'aime Mione, faut pas que tu doute de mon amour c'est sincère ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Je t'aime !!!!  
  
-Oh Ron je suis désolée de m'être emporté comme je l'ai fait. C'était idiot de ma part d'avoir réagis comme ça. Je m'excuse, prononça t elle en larmes.  
  
Ron libera ses poignets, essuya les larmes sur son visage et l'embrassa puis chuchota à son oreille :  
  
-Nous avons encore une heure devant nous avant de se lever pour rejoindre la grande salle.  
  
-Ah oui ? Et à quoi tu penses, dit elle en souriant et en remarquant son regard coquin.  
  
-A ça !!!!!!  
  
Il l'embrassa soudainement, colla son corps chaud et toujours aussi dévêtu contre le sien, lui écarta les cuisses, la pénétra avec passion. Ils ne firent plus qu'un. Ron débuta ses mouvements de rein jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'effondrent de plaisir. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et reprirent une respiration normale.  
  
-J'aime bien les réconciliations. Dommage qu'elles ne furent pas toutes comme celle-ci dans le passé. On aurait passé de bon moment à se pardonner au lieu de se serrer vulgairement la main. Tu n'es pas de mon avis ??? demanda t elle en lui souriant.  
  
-Mon dieu je n'aurai pas tenu une semaine avec nos trois disputes hebdomadaires comme le dit si bien Harry.  
  
Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en c?ur.  
  
-Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime Mione  
  
-a quel point m'aimes tu ????  
  
-Je t'aime à en mourir !!!  
  
*Soudain Voldemort apparu et le poignarda (on va innover un peu) dans le c?ur !!! (Je rigole !!!!!)*  
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime à en mourir !!!  
  
*Puis Voldemort l'étrangla à coté du corps inerte de Ron !!!! (Je sais ça vous fait pas rire mais moi si lol mdr !!!!)*  
  
L'heure de se lever et de s'habiller arriva. Ils se levèrent donc puis s'habillèrent et sortirent de sa chambre. La porte située en face de celle de Hermione appartenait à Jess qui sortit au même moment que les deux amoureux.  
  
-Tiens tiens !!! Ron et Hermione viennent de sortir de la MEME chambre. Je vois que tu as suivi mes conseils à la lettre, dit elle a l'adresse de Ron.  
  
-D'ailleurs Jessica, je voulais m'excuser de m'avoir mal conduit hier et de t'avoir poussé violemment. Si tu n'avais pas été la, je ne sais même pas si un jour l'un de nous deux aurait fait le premier pas. Je me suis comporté vraiment comme une imbécile. Je croyais que tu voulais l'embobiner comme je croyais que tu l'avais fait pour Harry mais je sais que tu ne joues pas avec les sentiments des autres. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et je pense maintenant que tu tiens également à Harry. Alors excuse moi de tous ce que j'ai pu dire et faire et j'espère vraiment devenir ton amie.  
  
-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est oublié maintenant et j'ai vraiment envie de te connaître plus et de devenir amies.  
  
-Je ne t'ai pas fait mal hier ?  
  
-Non pas du tout. Harry doit nous attendre en ce moment, je propose donc de descendre pour aller dans la grande salle et de tous lui raconter depuis le temps qu'il doit attendre ça !!!!!  
  
C'est ainsi qu'ils descendirent dans la bonne humeur les escaliers et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, Harry était assit à la table des griffondors. Ron et Hermione, la main dans la main, avancèrent jusqu'à sa table suivit de Jess. Harry remarqua ce petit détail et leur adressa un immense sourire.  
  
-ENFIN !!!! Franchement vous en avez mis du temps a vous mettre ensemble mais comme le dit un célèbre proverbe moldu °mieux vaut tard que jamais° !!!!!  
  
Ils déjeunèrent dans l'euphorie d'une nouvelle histoire d'amour qui réservait un bel avenir pour nos deux amoureux puis allèrent en cours qui eux étaient moins euphoriques.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Les deux jours suivants ( c'est-à-dire jeudi et vendredi) passèrent vite. Ron et Hermione essayaient de se séparer le moins possible (ce qui obligeait Ron à suivre Hermione tous les jours à la bibliothèque. Qu'est ce qu'il ne ferai pas par amour ?????) Harry et Jessica, quant à eux, apprenaient à se connaître mieux et étaient de plus en plus épris l'un de l'autre.  
  
O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Donc voila pour ce chapitre  
  
J'espère qu'il vous a plu  
  
J'attend donc vos reviews avec impatience  
  
Au prochain chapitre !!!! 


	6. Un weekend mouvementé

Chapitre 6 : Week-end mouvementé !!!!!  
  
La cloche sonna. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Jessica étaient enfin en week-end. La semaine de la rentrée avait été particulièrement éprouvante et riche en émotion !! Mais le week-end n'allait pas être de tout repos. En effet, ils devaient rendre un devoir lundi et devinez pour qui ??? Pour Rogue !!! Ils sortaient donc de son cours très enthousiaste d'avoir un devoir de plus à rendre.  
  
-Fais chier ce prof !!!! Quel con ! Si je pouvais lui foutre un poing dans sa petite gueule de sadique, je lui mettrais volontiers et si possible je le tuerai ensuite en le faisant bien souffrir avant !!!!! dit Ron suivit d'un rire démoniaque.  
  
-Ron !!!!! Ne dis pas de telle chose. Et puis moi je commençais à fort m'ennuyer sans devoir.  
  
-Quoi ????? Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà fait tous les devoirs a rendre pour la semaine prochaine, s'exclama t il  
  
-Euh ben en fait oui.  
  
-Et moi je dis chapeau .... Madame !!!!!!! fit Jess qui partie ensuite dans un fou rire qui laissa les autres griffondors dans la plus grande perplexité  
  
- AH AH AH ...ouf excusez moi, pouffa t elle en se tenant les mains sur le ventre essayant de maîtriser son rire. Vous pouvez pas comprendre. Dans mon ancien lycée avec mes deux meilleurs amis nous répétions toujours les phrases cultes de certains prof qui, disons, étaient assez spécial enfin bref oubliez. Alors les amoureux qu'est ce que vous faites ce soir ?????  
  
-Nous allons probablement être tous les deux profitant d'un moment de solitude pour euh. discuter, mentit Hermione.  
  
-Ouais ouais c'est ça, vous êtes pas obligé de trouver des excuses bidons. Nous avons une petite idée sur la question, fit Harry en faisant un clin d'?il à Ron.  
  
Les deux concernés gênés rougirent. Puis Hermione motiva les troupes pour commencer leurs devoirs (sans *s* pour Hermione !!!) Ils allèrent donc à la bibliothèque, s'assirent à une table et travaillèrent en silence. Mais ce silence ne fut que de courte durée : Ron, après 10 minutes de dure labeur, s'effondra sur la table n'en pouvant déjà plus !!!!  
  
Hermione soupira et tenta de le secouer un peu pour qu'il reprenne son travail mais celui-ci complètement affalé sur ses livres ne réagissait pas. Elle se pencha donc vers son oreille et lui murmura une chose inaudible pour Harry et Jessica (en fait elle lui dit qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'il voudra ce soir s'il finissait son devoir !! Voila maintenant qu'elle fait du chantage !!!! Pas bien pas bien du tout Hermione !!!!!!)  
  
Il se redressa subitement et s'activa dans son boulot voulant l'achever avant d'aller se restaurer !!!! Cette soudaine motivation fit pouffer de rire les deux autres griffondors tandis qu'Hermione afficha un sourire victorieux.  
  
Deux heures après, la faim les contraignit à arrêter leurs devoirs pour aller manger. Une fois les quatre amis repus, le groupe se sépara en deux : d'un coté Hermione et Ron et de l'autre Harry et Jessica. Ces derniers prirent la direction de la salle des deux préfets en chef (Harry et Drago) Il prononça le mot de passe qui était *vade rétro satanas*. La porte s'ouvrit offrant aux deux amis une vue du salon recouvert des couleurs de Griffondor d'un coté et de serpentard de l'autre. A droite de cette immense pièce se logeait un immense canapé en cuir en face d'une imposante cheminée ou crépitait un feu diffusant ainsi une agréable chaleur. Au fond de cette pièce, se trouvait un escalier en colimaçon donnant accès à la salle de bains et aux deux chambres respectifs des deux préfets en chef.  
  
-Tu veux t'asseoir ? demanda Harry  
  
-Euh oui pourquoi pas (warum nicht pour les germanistes)  
  
Ils allèrent donc se mettre à l'aise sur le canapé. Le feu de la cheminée étant en face du canapé, la chaleur devenait étouffante.  
  
-Fais chaud ici. Tu me permet d'enlever mon pull ? demanda Jess  
  
-Bien sur fait !  
  
Elle ôta donc son pull pour se retrouver en débardeur mauve moulant parfaitement bien sa poitrine ce qui ne le laissa pas insensible.  
  
-Ca va Harry ? Tu es tout rouge. Tu devrais également enlever ton pull sinon tu vas bouillir en dessous.  
  
Harry s'exécuta donc mais ce n'est pas le pull enlevé qui allait faire disparaître ses ardeurs.  
  
-Tu es sur que ça va Harry ? Tu te comportes d'une façon assez étrange depuis quelques minutes ? Tu es peut être fatigué ? Je peux partir si tu veux.  
  
N'ayant pas de réponse, Jessica se leva et commençait à se diriger vers la porte jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se lève, s'empare de son bras, l'entraîne vers un mur puis la plaque contre celui ci et l'embrasse langoureusement. Elle lui rendit son baiser, et caressa ses cheveux. Harry, quant a lui, avait posé ses mains sur son dos puis descendit au niveau de ses fesses pour les caresser doucement. Jess décolla ses lèvres des siennes pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :  
  
-Tu veux pas me faire visiter ta chambre.  
  
Apres avoir murmuré ces mots, elle lui suça le lobe de son oreille. N'en pouvant plus, il prit sa main et se dirigea avec elle jusqu'à sa chambre et ferma la porte à clé pour ne pas être dérangé par un certain blondinet. Une fois fermée, il se retourna et constata qu'elle s'était déjà allongée sur son lit. Il était tellement subjugué par sa beauté qu'il restait planté devant le lit et ne faisait aucun mouvement : il l'admirait seulement.  
  
Jessica le voyant immobile devant elle, se leva, le regarda dans les yeux puis posa ses mains sur son cou et l'embrassa furieusement. Plus elle le désirait plus elle se rapprochait de lui collant sa poitrine contre son torse et sentant ainsi son membre qui gagnait en volume.  
  
Quelques instants passèrent et le sol se recouvra des vêtements des deux griffondors qui étaient à présent nus. Harry l'entraîna sur le lit, lui écarta les jambes et s'introduisit en elle. Ils ne formaient maintenant plus qu'un. Il débuta ses mouvements de reins. Jessica l'accompagna dans son élan et ressentie encore plus de plaisir laissant échappée quelques gémissements de plaisir. Le jeune homme fut encore plus excité en les entendant et accéléra le rythme de ses va et viens. Elle posa sa tête au creux du cou de Harry, plaqua ses mains sur son dos et quelques minutes plus tard elle fut inondée de plaisir. Harry ne tarda pas a l'accompagné dans ce bonheur charnel. Ils restèrent l'un sur l'autre un bon moment en reprenant leur souffle. Puis il s'allongea a ses cotés et ils s'endormirent serrés l'un contre l'autre.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Le lendemain matin, Jessica ouvrit les yeux, s'étira et remarqua que Harry n'était pas à coté d'elle. Elle se leva et vit une note sur le bureau du griffondor :  
  
* Jessica, je me suis levé tôt ce matin et ne voulant pas te déranger je suis allé finir mon devoir pour Rogue.  
  
Des que tu sera réveillée rejoins moi a la bibliothèque.  
  
J'ai passé une merveilleuse nuit. Je t'embrasse  
  
A tout a l'heure  
  
Harry*  
  
* Moi aussi j'ai passé une merveilleuse nuit * se dit elle.  
  
Avant de le rejoindre, elle décida d'aller se laver. « Ça ne va pas poser de problème si j'utilise leur salle de bain » pensa t elle en y pénétrant.  
  
La pièce était immensément grande. Au centre se logeait une gigantesque baignoire argentée pouvant contenir au moins dix personnes et était ornée de plusieurs robinets en or. La douche quant à elle se situait au fond de la pièce entourée d'une porte vitrée.  
  
Elle se déshabilla, entra dans cette douche, et commença à se savonner. Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit un bruit et se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas fermé la porte a clé.  
  
-Harry c'est toi ?  
  
Pas de réponse.  
  
-Il y a quelqu'un ?  
  
Toujours aucune réponse. Elle pensa que ça devait être probablement le fruit de son imagination et continua donc de se laver.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Il était près de onze heures. Drago devait être devant le lac dans une demi heure pour retrouver Amy, sa petite copine.  
  
-Je n'ai pas de temps a perdre, prononça t il en se levant.  
  
Il prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Avant d'y entrer, il entendit une chute d'eau.  
  
-Tiens c'est bizarre ! Potter n'est pas déjà sorti ? J'avais cru pourtant l'entendre partir.  
  
Par curiosité, il tourna la poignée et aperçut à travers la porte vitrée une personne qui était en train de se laver. Il entendit la voix de la personne dire :  
  
-Harry c'est toi ?  
  
* Hé non ce n'est pas lui * pensa t il le sourire aux lèvres en reconnaissant la voix de Jessica, le nouveau clébard de Potter.  
  
-Il y a quelqu'un ?  
  
* Bien sur qu'il y a quelqu'un, moi !!! *  
  
Il s'avança en silence et tira minutieusement la porte vitrée de sorte qu'elle continue sa tache. Il découvrit le corps divin de Jessica trempé et recouvert encore de mousse. Il put admirer, le temps qu'elle réagisse au fait qu'une personne la regardait, sa généreuse poitrine, ses longues jambes et ses cheveux bruns glissant le long de son dos.  
  
-Pas mal la copine de Potter !!! s'exclama t il à haute voix.  
  
Jessica poussa un cri en remarquant Malfoy posté devant la douche qui la scrutait de ses yeux gris bleu.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais la Malfoy. Sors d'ici tout de suite !!!!!  
  
-C'est qu'il a bon goût ce balafré ! s'exclama le serpentard matant le corps nu de la jeune fille.  
  
-Dégage, hurla t elle en lui lançant son savon mais celui-ci ayant de bons réflexes le rattrapa d'une main.  
  
-Dis donc beauté, ce n'est pas très poli de jeter des choses à la figure de son ôte surtout que tu utilises sa salle de bain perso sans avoir demandé sa permission.  
  
-Elle n'est pas qu'à toi mais également à Harry et ce serait trop te demander de me laisser terminer ma toilette ou ça te demande un effort surhumain ?  
  
-Si dans cinq minutes tu n'as pas fini, je te rejoins sous la douche. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.  
  
-Ah oui ? Et tu dois faire quoi ? Martyriser de pauvres griffondors avec tes deux débiles de copains.  
  
-Non, j'ai une fille à sortir vois tu !  
  
-Et bien je la plains ! Quoique ! Pour vouloir sortir avec toi, faut vraiment être folle ! Sa place devrai être à sainte Mangouste, se moqua t elle.  
  
Il attrapa son poignet et la tira violemment vers lui. Leur visage était à présent très proche. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle du blond sur son visage. Drago, quant à lui respirait, le parfum enivrant du savon.  
  
-Je ne te permet pas de dire du mal de ..  
  
* Et si je l'embrassais ? Elle est vraiment très belle et son corps est .. * pensa t il avant d'être coupé par la jeune fille.  
  
-Tu as oublié son nom ????? prononça t elle sur un ton innocent, un sourire pendu à ses lèvres, en voyant Malfoy en plein réflexion.  
  
-AMY, hurla t il. Je ne l'ai pas oublié ! J'étais juste en train de penser que.  
  
-Oui je t'écoute ! Ou peut être as-tu oublier ce que tu voulais dire à l'instant. Tu sais Drago, je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi. Ce serai plus prudent d'aller à l'infirmerie et de consulter Madame Pomfresh sur tes pertes de mémoires instantanées, ironisa t elle.  
  
Il ne répondit pas, lâcha son poignet et sortit de la salle de bain en claquant la porte.  
  
-Sale griffondor. Je les déteste tous en particulier Saint Potter et sa pimbêche de copine. De quel droit se permet elle de juger Amy et ma personne ? Je n'avais pas oublié son nom. Mais faut avouer qu'elle est pas mal et qu'elle est vraiment attirante. Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Drago ?? Ressaisit toi c'est une griffondor et en plus je parie que c'est une sang de bourbe !!!  
  
Il alla dans sa chambre et attendit que les cinq minutes passent.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
La porte claqua. Elle reprit la ou elle en était, perturbée par cette interruption. Son sourire était toujours pendu à ses lèvres ; elle l'avait énervé et elle en était satisfaite.  
  
Elle se dépêcha de se laver, sorti de la douche, se sécha, s'habilla et tout cela en moins de cinq minutes. Elle sorti de la salle de bain et vit Malfoy au même moment sortir de sa chambre.  
  
-Dis Malfoy, il faut que je te rappelle le chemin qui mène à la salle de bain ou tu ne l'as pas oublié ???  
  
Drago joua la carte de l'indifférence et passa devant elle comme ci de rien n'était et claqua une fois de plus la porte mais au fond de lui il était rouge de colère. Comment une fille pouvait le rabaisser et l'envoyer balader comme ça ?  
  
Jessica, elle, rigolait intérieurement. Il était vraiment en pétard et elle n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui. Elle prit ses affaires et quitta la salle commune pour rejoindre Harry à la bibliothèque.  
  
Elle passa devant le tableau et prit la droite puis la gauche, descendit l'escalier, tourna à droite et elle fut complètement perdue.  
  
-mince ! Je m'y retrouverai jamais dans ce château. Attend, réfléchi Jess. Mais oui c'était à gauche qu'il fallait tourné après avoir descendu l'escalier.  
  
Elle rebroussa son chemin et prit cette fois ci la gauche.  
  
-Bon très bien, maintenant si je me souviens bien, il faut prendre la droite..non la gauche. Ah je sais plus, réfléchissait elle en fermant les yeux et en marchant le long d'un grand couloir.  
  
Elle fit quelques mètres et la c'est le drame. Elle percuta de plein fouet une personne et tomba par terre.  
  
-Aie !!! Vous pouvez pas faire attention à .  
  
Elle se releva et aperçu avec horreur qu'elle venait de heurter son professeur de potion qui était lui aussi par terre.  
  
-Oh mon Dieu !!!! Je suis vraiment désolée professeur. Je ne vous avais pas vu. Je ne vous ai pas fait mal j'espère. Je suis vraiment confuse et.  
  
-Vous n'auriez pas pu faire attention et regarder ou vous mettiez les pieds, grommela t il en se relevant refusant la main de son élève qui voulait l'aider à se remettre debout.  
  
-Oh mon dieu !!!Vous saignez du nez professeur !!! remarqua t elle avec inquiétude.  
  
Rogue porta sa main à son nez.  
  
-Attendez ! Je dois avoir un mouchoir.  
  
Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en ressorti un.  
  
-Voila ! dit elle en posant le mouchoir sur le nez de celui-ci qui recula immédiatement après, tenant lui-même le mouchoir.  
  
-Je.Je m'excuse.Je ne voulais pas vous faire mal.Je vous avais pas vu.En fait, j'essayais de me remémorer le chemin de la bibliothèque.  
  
Elle baissa les yeux et vit les papiers que tenait Rogue avant que celle ci ne lui rentre dedans. Ils étaient maintenant sur le sol.  
  
-Attendez ! Je vais vous les ramasser.  
  
Elle se baissa et les rassembla dans sa main.  
  
-Tenez et encore 1000 excuses.  
  
-A l'avenir Miss Parker regarder devant vous quand vous marchez avant que vous tuiez une personne, dit il froidement.  
  
-Oui Monsieur.  
  
Celui-ci, le mouchoir toujours sous le nez, passa à coté d'elle et continua sa route.  
  
*Ah oui le chemin de la bibliothèque !* se rappela t elle.  
  
-PROFESSEUR ! cria t elle en courant pour le rattraper.  
  
-Quoi encore Miss Parker ? maugréa t il en la fixant de ses yeux noirs.  
  
-Pourriez vous, s'il vous plait, m'indiquer quelle direction prendre pour rejoindre la bibliothèque??? demanda t elle gênée de l'importuner une fois de plus.  
  
-Tout droit, tournée à droite puis à gauche et vous y êtes, répondit il d'un ton glacial  
  
-Je vous remercie.  
  
Elle s'éloigna, s'apprêtait à tourner lorsqu'elle entendit la voix lointaine mais néanmoins audible de son professeur.  
  
-Je vous attends lundi soir pour votre retenue Miss Parker.  
  
-Oui professeur, fit elle en soupirant.  
  
Il reprit son chemin laissant sa cape flottée derrière lui.  
  
*Et ben, le week-end commence bien.*  
  
Arrivée à la bibliothèque (enfin !!!) Elle vit Harry penché sur son devoir.  
  
-Bonjour Harry ! Alors ça bosse ?  
  
-Ouais. Franchement, il exagère avec ses potions, grogna t il.  
  
-Tiens en parlant de lui, ma tête a heurté malencontreusement son nez qui s'est mis à saigner ensuite.  
  
-Quoi tu lui es rentrée dedans ?!?!?  
  
-Et je l'ai sérieusement amoché. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Hélas !  
  
-Non ! Tu es rentré également dans Mc Gonagall ????  
  
-Quoi ???? Nooooonnnnn !!! Bien pire que ça !  
  
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ??? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.  
  
-J'ai voulu me laver avant de te rejoindre ; j'ai donc utiliser ta salle de bain mais j'ai oublié de fermer la porte quoique même fermer il se serai passé la même chose et .  
  
-Quoi qu'est ce qui c'est passé ???  
  
-Merci de me laisser finir ma phrase !!!  
  
-Désolé continue  
  
-Donc j'étais sous la douche et Malfoy est entré dans la salle de bain et m'a vu.  
  
-QUOI, IL T'A MATE CE SALAUD !!!!!!!!!!!Putain je vais lui casser la gueule à ce serpentard !!!!  
  
Il bondit en faisant tomber sa chaise.  
  
-Calme toi Harry ! Laisse couler c'est pas grave.  
  
-Quoi ? Tu me dis que c'est pas grave ??? Mais il t'a vu nu ???  
  
-Ouais mais je l'ai bien envoyer balader après.  
  
-Vas y raconte !!!  
  
Elle raconta donc en précision ce qui c'était passé. Puis ils allèrent manger avec Ron et Hermione. L'après midi, pour se détendre un peu, ils voulurent aller à Pré-au-lard faire quelques achats.  
  
Arrivés la bas, ils se séparèrent en deux après s'être mis d'accord de se retrouver aux Trois Balais pour boire une bièraubeurre, d'un coté Harry fit une visite guidée a Jess et de l'autre Ron et Hermione alla chez Honeydukes.  
  
-Bonjour Madame Rosmerta, fit Harry lorsqu'il s'avancèrent au comptoir. Deux bièraubeurres s'il vous plait.  
  
Elle les leur tendit. Ron et Hermione, étaient déjà assit à une table et les appela. Harry se dirigea vers eux et Jessica, la chope à la main, contemplait la pièce.  
  
Et soudain ce fut encore le drame!!!!!  
  
Elle se retourna brusquement lorsque Harry l'appela mais ne vit pas l'homme derrière elle et renversa le liquide chaud contenu dans sa chope sur celui- ci.  
  
-Oh je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser. Je ne vous avais pas vu... Professeur Rogue ??!!??!!!  
  
-Vous ne pouviez pas faire attention, dit il fou de rage, le visage rouge, signe d'une colère extrême.  
  
-Je. je suis vraiment désolée professeur. Je vais arranger ça.  
  
-Ne me touchez pas, cracha t il.  
  
Il fit disparaître l'énorme tache sur sa robe de sorcier d'un coup de baguette, jeta un dernier regard haineux à Jessica et parti, hors de lui en marmonnant entre ses lèvres :  
  
-Cette Jessica Parker, elle n'en manque pas une pour me ridiculiser en public et me faire sortir de mes gonds. Aussi arrogante et insolente que ce Potter si ce n'est plus.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-Et ben !!! Voila que tu lui renverses une bièraubeurre maintenant. Lui rentrer dedans ne t'a pas suffit, on dirait, remarqua Harry en rigolant.  
  
Jess lui envoya un regard qui le fit cesser de rire.  
  
-C'est lui qui est toujours dans mes pattes !!! Grogna t elle. Tu crois peut être que je le fais exprès ?  
  
-C'est bon, je me tais !  
  
Ron et Hermione qui avaient assisté également à la scène, repris leur discussion. Les deux autres sorciers allèrent les rejoindre.  
  
Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incident.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Jessica se leva de bonne heure et se rappela le rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Celui-ci se révéla être assez préoccupant. En effet, elle avait rêvé des fesses de Rogue !!!  
  
-Tu deviens folle a force de le voir dans des circonstances quelques peu embarrassantes  
  
Elle alla sous la douche et pensa malgré son rêve qu'elle aimerai bien savoir si les véritables fesses de son cher professeur sont aussi belles que celles dont elle a rêvé.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ???? Arrête de délirer ma pauvre fille !!! Je crois qu'il faut rapidement cesser de consommer des bièraubeurres.  
  
Elle s'habilla et rejoignit Harry qui devait se trouver à la bibliothèque. Puis en fin de matinée, les quatre amis allèrent déjeuner. Dans l'après midi, ils décidèrent de se rafraîchir au bord du lac a l'ombre d'un arbre. Il faisait excessivement chaud pour un mois de septembre et l'atmosphère du château devenait irrespirable.  
  
Ils s'installèrent donc au pied de l'arbre et discutèrent joyeusement. Harry, qui voulait s'amuser un peu, prit discrètement sa baguette, la dirigea lentement vers la nuque de Jessica et marmonna « aquasortia ». Un mince filet d'eau sortit du bout de sa baguette et aspergea sa nuque.  
  
- Harry !!!! qu'est ce qui t'a pris de m'asperger d'eau !!! fit elle avec surprise tandis que Harry rigolait de bon c?ur. A ouais tu veux jouer a ça !!!! Aquasortia !!!!!  
  
Harry reçut de l'eau en pleine figure, brandit sa baguette en direction de la griffondor et avant qu'il ne puisse a nouveau l'arroser, elle alla se cacher derrière un arbre en pouffant de rire. Puis s'arrêta de rigoler et tendit l'oreille pour entendre l'arrivée de jeune sorcier. Elle entendit des pas qui se dirigeaient vers elle et surgit brusquement face a cette personne et l'arrosa de la tête au pied en rigolant.  
  
-Je t'ai eu Ha..  
  
Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et s'aperçut, consternée, qu'elle venait de tremper Rogue. Celui ci était hors de lui, ses yeux foudroyant étaient posés sur Jessica et ses poings étaient tellement serrés qu'il saignerait presque. Il était tellement furieux qu'il lui était impossible de prononcer un son. Il se sécha d'un coup de baguette et repartit vers le château. Sa fureur toujours aussi grande, il renversa tout le monde sur son passage et claqua la porte de son bureau d'une force inouïe.  
  
-Waouh ! Je l'avais jamais vu autant en pétard ! s'exclama Ron.  
  
-Il devait vraiment être furibond pour ne t'enlever aucun point et il ne t'a même pas mis une retenue !!! c'est surprenant de sa part. remarqua Hermione  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu lui en fait voir !!!! On dirait que tu le fait exprès de t'en prendre a lui.  
  
-Quoi !!!!! Tu insinue que j'adore le provoquer !!!! Mais tu délire complètement Ron.  
  
- Je plaisante !!!! C'était pour rire.  
  
La fin de la journée se passa sans problème. Ils dînèrent et allèrent se coucher ..  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Fin du chapitre 6 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! S'il vous plait envoyez moi des reviews !!!! 


	7. Un soir d'Halloween

Chapitre 7 : Un soir d'Halloween  
  
La journée du lundi passa d'une incroyable rapidité. Le matin, ils avaient eu cours avec Rogue qui n'oublia pas de rappeler à Jessica qu'elle devait se rendre à son bureau à 18h pour sa retenue. La fin de la journée arriva donc et elle prit la direction des cachots tandis que le trio allait travailler à la bibliothèque.  
  
Elle regarda sa montre qu'il lui indiquait 17h45. Elle était en avance, attendit donc devant la porte et s'assit par terre. Elle repensa a tout ce qui c'était passé pendant le week-end en particulier ses rencontres avec Rogue. Elle appréhendait beaucoup le fait de se retrouver seule avec lui dans son bureau. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi maladroite avec une personne et encore moins un prof.  
  
*peut être qu'on m'a jeté un sort ? A chaque fois que je dois le voir, il faut qu'il se passe un truc. La première fois j'ai recouvert lui et ses murs d'un liquide rougeâtre ensuite je l'ai percuté de plein fouet puis je lui ai renversé de la bierraubeurre et pour finir je l'ai aspergé d'eau. Qu'est ce qui va bien pouvoir se passer ce soir ? Et sincèrement j'ai pas très envie d'être avec lui pendant deux heures. J'aurai préféré me retrouver avec Harry au lieu de mon vieux prof de potion aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison.*  
  
Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas Rogue arrivé.  
  
-Miss Parker ! Je vois que vous êtes en avance.  
  
-Professeur ! Je ne vous avais pas vu.  
  
-Pour changer !  
  
Elle cru voir un soupçon de sourire sur ses lèvres mais se rappela que c'était Rogue en face d'elle et se dit que ça devait être son imagination ou l'éclairage du cachot.  
  
En se relevant, elle posa involontairement son pied sur la cape de Rogue, dérapa dessus en arrachant un gros morceau de sa cape dans un *SCRATCCCCCCCCHHHHHH* et bascula sur lui.  
  
Ils étaient maintenant collés l'un contre l'autre mais Rogue dans un mouvement de recul, pour s'éloigner le plus d'elle, trébucha sur le morceau de cape déchirée, s'agrippa aux cheveux de Jessica qui hurla *AIE !!!!!!!* et retomba sur les fesses suivi de près par la jeune griffondor.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°° ARRET SUR IMAGE °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Rogue était allongé sur le dos. Jessica, elle, était à plat ventre sur lui. Sa poitrine était collée contre son torse, une de ses jambes se localisait entre les deux jambes du professeur. Elle pouvait donc sentir sans aucune difficulté le sexe de celui ci. Ses mains étaient posées sur ses épaules (a lui). Le nez de Jessica effleurait celui de Rogue et tout deux avaient le regard posé sur l'autre.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°° FIN ARRET SUR IMAGE °°°°°°°°°°  
  
Jessica, bizarrement, se sentait bien dans cette position mais Rogue n'avait pas l'air enchanté par cette situation ; il avait l'air plutôt gêné d'être aussi proche de son élève.  
  
* Et si je l'embrassais, il réagira comment ? Va-t-il me repousser ou au contraire m'embrasser ? Ses lèvres sont tellement .. J'ai envie ... Je le fais ? Mais si je le fais pas je vais sûrement regretter. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ??? C'est Rogue pas Harry !!! Qu'est ce qui m'arrive depuis ce week-end ?*  
  
Elle était perdue une fois de plus dans ses pensées mais Rogue l'interrompit en pleine méditation :  
  
-Voudriez vous bien vous relever Miss Parker ou comptez vous rester la jusqu'à l'heure du dîner ?  
  
-Jusqu'au dîner ????? Plutôt jusqu'au petit déjeuner ! Euh. qu'est ce que je raconte ?  
  
-Professeur Rogue ! Parker !  
  
Malfoy se tenait debout, et les regardait, toujours allongés par terre. Ils se relevèrent et époussetèrent leurs vêtements poussiéreux.  
  
-Que faisiez vous par terre professeur ? fit Drago toujours aussi étonné de les avoir surpris entrelacés.  
  
-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires Malfoy, répondit il avec gêne. Et pouvez vous me dire ce que vous faites dans mes cachots ?  
  
-Euh oui j'étais venu pour vous faire signer une autorisation pour s'entraîner sur le terrain de quidditch ce soir.  
  
-Suivez moi.  
  
Rogue ouvrit la porte de son bureau et y pénétra suivi par Malfoy et Jessica qui se mirent a chuchoter :  
  
-Alors Parker, voila maintenant que tu dragues Rogue ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable d'aller aussi loin pour avoir une bonne note.  
  
-La ferme Malfoy. C'est pas ce que tu crois.  
  
-Oh mais moi je ne crois que ce que je vois c'est-à-dire toi sur lui.  
  
-Voila Monsieur Malfoy. Votre autorisation.  
  
-Merci professeur. Bonsoir.  
  
Il sorti du bureau et referma la porte. Rogue la fixa de ses yeux noirs et était d'une humeur massacrante.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui vous a bien pris de me sauter dessus tout a l'heure ?  
  
-Vous sautez dessus !?!? Mais je . je ne vous ai pas sauté dessus Monsieur. J'ai glissé sur votre cape en me relevant.  
  
-Ma cape ?  
  
Il baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'elle était déchirée. Il paraissait encore plus énervé.  
  
-Je m'excuse de l'avoir déchirée Professeur.  
  
-Idiote ! Vous n'êtes pas capable de vous relever sans déchirer tout ce qui se trouve autour.  
  
-Je . Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne voulais pas ..  
  
-Taisez vous !!! Je vous retire 30 points. Maintenant vous allez nettoyer mes bocaux sans votre baguette bien évidemment. Si ceux-ci ne sont pas propres à la fin des deux heures, je vous enlèverai le double.  
  
-Oui professeur.  
  
.-Et bien qu'attendez vous ? Mettez vous au travail Miss Parker.  
  
Durant la première heure, elle les nettoya sans dire mot. Rogue, lui, se tenait a son bureau et corrigeait des copies. Entre chaque bocal, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter quelques regards furtifs vers lui et il fallait l'admettre, elle le trouvait assez séduisant.  
  
*Mais qu'est ce que je raconte encore ???*  
  
Elle secoua la tête et se remit à sa tache. Une demi heure après, tous les récipients avaient été nettoyés. Elle se tourna vers lui pour lui en informer mais malheureusement le seau d'eau posé a ses pieds fut renversé lorsque celle-ci s'avança vers lui.  
  
-OUPS  
  
-Que se passe t il Miss Parker ?  
  
Il se leva mais, manque de chance, glissa sur l'étendue d'eau qui venait de se former. Il dérapa jusqu'à Jessica et l'entraîna vers le sol.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° ARRET SUR IMAGE °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Ils étaient une fois de plus allongés sur le sol mais dans une autre position. Cette fois ci, la personne qui se trouvait sur le dos était Jessica. Elle avait les jambes écartées. Rogue se tenait sur elle, entre ses jambes. (En fait, il s'agit de la position du missionnaire ( ) Leur visage était très proche. Chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre. Jessica avait une mèche de cheveux située au milieu de son visage glissant le long de son nez.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° FIN ARRET SUR IMAGE °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Rogue ne bougeait pas ce qui surpris Jessica. Normalement, il se serait relevé quelques secondes après mais il n'en fit rien. Il restait la et la fixait intensément. Jessica faisait de même. Ils demeurèrent dans cette position plusieurs dizaines de secondes, silencieux. Puis Rogue leva sa main et dégagea sa mèche de cheveux.  
  
Il approcha ensuite son visage du sien, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa. La langue de Rogue frôla celle de Jessica, s'enroula autour puis il s'arrêta soudainement s'apercevant de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se releva rapidement et jeta un sort qui fit disparaître l'étendue d'eau. Elle se releva également.  
  
Il s'était assis a son bureau et rangeait d'un geste fébrile les copies étalées, pensif.  
  
*Pourquoi l'ai-je embrassé ? Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Pourquoi ne me suis- je pas relevé au lieu de rester sur elle et . Pourtant elle m'attire .. Qu'est ce que je raconte ? C'est une élève et elle appartient à griffondor ! A force de la voir, j'agis bizarrement avec elle mais de la à l'embrasser ! Je dois être malade et avoir de la fièvre. Oui ça doit être ça !*  
  
Il leva la tête et aperçut la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui.  
  
-Vous pouvez sortir, dit il d'un ton glacial.  
  
-Oui professeur. Bonsoir.  
  
Elle prit ses affaires, sortit et rejoignit la salle commune.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Plusieurs semaines passèrent. Les cours, les jours et les semaines s'écoulèrent très lentement. Jessica ne revit plus Rogue en dehors des cours comme si celui-ci l'évitait au maximum. Elle ne cessait de penser à ce court baiser. Harry et elle étaient distants depuis deux semaines. Ils s'entendaient bien mais seulement comme amis tandis que Ron et Hermione étaient toujours aussi amoureux de l'un et l'autre.  
  
C'était le soir d'Halloween. Une soirée avait été organisée pour les septièmes années après le repas qui avait réuni tous les élèves. Toutes les autres années sortirent donc de la grande salle une fois le repas terminé. Dumbledore fit disparaître les quatre tables pour laisser place à une piste de danse. Seuls quelques chaises et un buffet offrant cocktails, bonbons et gâteaux se trouvaient contre un mur. La musique se fit entendre et les élèves se mirent à danser sur la piste. Quelques profs y compris Rogue restaient présents dans la salle pour s'assurer que la fête ne dérape pas.  
  
Harry était au buffet et buvait du punch. Jessica l'observait et ça devait être le dixième verre qu'il venait de boire. Elle avait goûté le punch et celui-ci était très alcoolisé. Les profs n'auraient pas autorisé cela.  
  
*ça doit être un plaisantin qui a rajouté de l'alcool * pensa t elle.  
  
Voyant Harry qui buvait et buvait encore, elle s'inquiéta et alla le voir.  
  
-Harry ça va ?  
  
-Ouais, dit il sèchement.  
  
-J'ai remarqué que depuis plusieurs semaines t'es assez distant avec moi. Quelque chose ne va pas?  
  
-Si si tout va très bien et si tu pouvais voir un peu plus loin si j'y suis ça irait encore mieux !  
  
Jessica, bouche bée, n'en revenait pas de la réaction de son petit ami et alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
  
Au même moment, Drago buvait également beaucoup avec une bande de copain. Pansy s'approcha de lui.  
  
-Drago ça te dirait de danser avec moi ?  
  
-Oh oui bien sur.  
  
- C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien ? C'est super !!! s'enchanta Pansy.  
  
-Ouais mais tu vois en fait le problème c'est que j'aime pas les pékinois.  
  
Sa bande de copains rigolait tellement fort que les rires l'emportèrent sur le son de la musique. Pansy, elle, rigolait moins et était rouge de colère. Telle une furie, elle s'en alla en serrant les poings.  
  
Jessica qui avait assisté a la scène plaignit Pansy même si elle ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup mais se faire remballer n'est pas une chose agréable. Elle reporta son attention sur quelqu'un de mystérieux, ayant un charme particulier : Rogue.  
  
Celui-ci sirotait un verre et scrutait la salle en particulier les élèves de griffondor ; peut être voulait il enlevé quelques points pour agitation. Elle le fixa longuement et repensait à son baiser. Elle ne le quittait plus des yeux. Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était levé et se dirigeait vers Drago toujours entouré de serpentards.  
  
-Drago ça te dirai de danser avec moi pasque moi j'ai pas une tête de pékinois.  
  
-Mais Potter est saoul !!!  
  
-Alors tu veux danser ou pas ? s'impatienta t il. Ou il faut que je touche ton beau petit cul.  
  
Il s'approcha de lui et posa sa main d'un geste précipité sur les fesses de Drago. Celui-ci se retourna et lui mit un coup de poing dans la figure. Harry perdit l'équilibre et tomba par terre.  
  
Mais celui-ci s'en voulut et tendit sa main vers Harry pour l'aider a se relever mais comme il avait bu un peu trop il perdit également l'équilibre et se retrouva sur Harry. Tous les deux étaient couchés par terre, Drago sur Harry.  
  
Puis Drago approcha ses lèvres de celle de Harry et ils se roulèrent une pelle. Tous les élèves s'étaient réunis autour d'eux et se mirent à rigoler en voyant les deux garçons s'embrasser. Jessica qui était en pleine contemplation revint a elle et aperçu la foule qui entourait Drago et Harry. Elle s'approcha d'elle, écarta quelques élèves pour voir ce qui se passait et fut horrifié de les voir enlacés.  
  
-HARRY !  
  
Il arrêta d'embrasser Drago et tourna la tête vers Jessica.  
  
-Tient Jessica ! Ma petite amie ! Tu vois en fait si je te touche plus c'est pasque je suis devenu gay en fait et j'ai craqué sur mon copain Drago.  
  
-Qu.Quoi ? balbutia t elle  
  
-Je t'aime plus et je t'ai jamais aimé en fait. J'ai toujours aimé Drago mais je voulais pas l'admettre alors je suis sorti avec toi mais maintenant j'en peux plus de cacher ce secret. Drago je t'aime !!!!  
  
-Moi aussi Harry je t'aime !!!  
  
Et ils se remirent à s'embrasser langoureusement.  
  
Jessica entra dans une rage folle. Elle alla vers le buffet, empoigna tout ce qui lui venait et balança, verres, couverts et assiettes sur le sol.  
  
-Je te déteste !!!Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ! T'es vraiment qu'une ordure !!! Hurla t elle en jetant tout ce qui lui venait sous la main.  
  
Le professeur Rogue se leva et se dirigea vers elle mais en chemin il reçu une assiette sur la tête. Il porta sa main à son front ; une plaie venait de se former et un mince filet de sang coulait a présent.  
  
-Miss Parker veuillez vous calmer immédiatement ! ordonna t il a l'adresse de la jeune fille.  
  
-Je te déteste ! Je te déteste !  
  
Rogue s'empara de son bras et l'emmena dans la pièce située a l'arrière de la grande salle. Mais elle n'était toujours pas calmé et se débattait violemment.  
  
-Lâchez moi ! Je dois me venger !  
  
-CALMEZ VOUS ! cria t il en attrapant ses poignets. MISS PARKER VOUS ALLEZ VOUS CALMER TOUT DE SUITE.  
  
Il les lâcha. Jessica lui obéissant s'effondra en pleurs contre son épaule. Celui-ci ne la repoussa pas bien au contraire la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura :  
  
-Venez. Nous allons prendre l'air dans le parc.  
  
Il la prit par la taille et sortit de la salle. Arrivés dans le parc, ils se dirigèrent vers le lac et s'assirent par terre.  
  
Jessica sanglotait toujours et était encore contre lui. Quelques minutes passèrent en silence, elle s'arrêta de pleurer, se décolla de lui et le regarda.  
  
-Je suis désolée de mettre comporter ainsi Monsieur, s'excusa t elle en frissonnant.  
  
-Vous avez froid ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Approchez vous.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Vous avez froid alors venez contre moi vous tenir chaud. A moins que vous ne teniez à être malade ce week-end?  
  
-Pourquoi êtes vous si gentil avec moi ?  
  
-Mais je ne suis pas gentil avec vous, mentit il ne voulant pas le reconnaître. Je veux juste que mes élèves restent en bonne santé pour qu'il puisse assisté à mes cours. D'ailleurs c'est avec votre classe que je commence la semaine.  
  
Jessica semblait déçue. Peut être voulait elle entendre une déclaration d'amour de la part de son professeur. Elle était déçue oui parce qu'elle ressentait des sentiments pour lui. Depuis quelques semaines, elle ne pensait plus qu'a lui. Pendant ses cours, elle ne cessait de le regarder.  
  
Cet homme l'attirait et elle n'avait envie que d'une chose : qu'il l'embrasse de nouveau. Mais pourquoi lui avait il dit de se blottir contre lui au lieu de lui donner sa cape. Le coller n'était pas nécessaire alors pourquoi ce contact physique inutile ? Enfin inutile oui mais sûrement plaisant. Elle n'attendait que ça : se rapprocher de lui.  
  
Elle se blottit donc bien au chaud contre lui. Elle ne voulait plus bouger, elle était si bien. Elle sentait son parfum. Il sentait bon. Elle était tellement bien qu'elle s'y endormit paisiblement.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Le lendemain matin, elle ouvrit les yeux doucement car la lumière du jour l'éblouissait. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à la lumière et elle découvrit avec stupeur qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Elle ne savait pas où elle était.  
  
La chambre était petite, une atmosphère assez lugubre y régnait. Le noir était la couleur dominante. Elle était très peu meublée, seulement le lit et un bureau. Elle sortit de cette pièce et se retrouva dans un couloir étroit. Une porte se situait un peu plus loin. Elle s'avança vers elle, tourna la poignée et vit Rogue, assit à une table, un journal dans la main et une tasse devant lui. Il se décolla du journal, leva les yeux et dit :  
  
-Bonjour Miss Parker ! Vous avez bien dormi ?  
  
-Euh. Oui.Bonjour. Et vous ?  
  
-Très bien ! Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Thé ? Café ? Jus d'orange ?  
  
-Jus d'orange s'il vous plait.  
  
-Venez. Asseyez vous !  
  
Il lui servit un jus d'orange et se rassit en face d'elle puis but une gorgée de son thé. Jessica le dévisageait, elle ne l'avait jamais vu de bonne humeur.  
  
*Il est encore plus beau quand il est comme ça*  
  
-Vous allez bien Miss Parker ?  
  
-Oui. Professeur ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?  
  
-Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? Vous vous êtes endormie contre moi. Je n'avais pas le mot de passe de la salle commune de griffondor et le professeur Mac Gonagall n'était plus à la fête. Je vous ai donc porté jusqu'à mes appartements. Rassurez vous j'ai dormi sur le canapé.  
  
*Dommage* pensa t elle, le sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
Elle posa ses yeux sur le front du maître des potions et vit la blessure.  
  
-C'est moi qui vous ai fait ça ? demanda t elle en montrant son front.  
  
-Oui avec une assiette.  
  
-Oh je suis vraiment désolée. Ce n'était pas vous que je visais mais Harry.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave.  
  
Il rebaissa ses yeux sur son journal et se mit à lire. Elle le regardait lire et ne pouvait détacher son regard. Il portait une robe de chambre noire, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et gras (comme d'hab.) mais il avait un je ne sais quoi d'attirant. La seule pensée qui venait à son esprit était de se jeter sur lui et de l'embrasser sauvagement.  
  
-Votre lecture est intéressante ?  
  
-Oui très. Gringotts est équipé d'un nouveau système d'alerte pour prévenir les vols magiques et .  
  
Il s'interrompit en voyant le regard intense de la jeune fille. Elle se leva.  
  
-Levez vous professeur.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Levez vous, insista la griffondor.  
  
Il se leva tenant toujours son journal entre ses mains, le regard interrogateur. Elle s'avança vers lui, prit son journal, le jeta par terre, porta ses mains sur ses joues (a lui) et l'embrassa, prise d'une soudaine envie de lui.  
  
Quelques secondes après, elle se décolla de ses lèvres et le regarda. Ce fut à son tour de se jeter sur elle et de l'embrasser fougueusement. Il posa ses mains contre sa taille et elle mit les siennes autour de son cou. Il l'entraîna vers sa chambre. Ils passèrent les deux portes du couloir et se jetèrent sur le lit. Ils étaient allongés et s'embrassaient depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque severus s'arrêta.  
  
-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Il se leva brusquement.  
  
-Dehors !  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Va t'en !  
  
-Mais je .  
  
-DEHORS !  
  
Elle sursauta. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il crie.  
  
-Sors d'ici Jessica.  
  
Elle sortit donc de chez lui et éclata en sanglot contre la porte d'entrée.  
  
Severus était de l'autre coté et l'entendait pleurer.  
  
*Je suis vraiment désolé Jessica. Je ne peux pas. Je suis ton professeur. C'est interdit. J'aurai voulu.. mais il ne faut pas* 


	8. L'annonce

Chapitre 8 : L'annonce  
  
Jessica était dans la salle commune des griffondors assise sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Elle avait les yeux rouges et n'avait pas totalement fini de pleurer. Le rejet de Rogue l'avait plus qu'attristée. Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Il semblait pourtant l'apprécier. Mais très vite la colère remplaça la tristesse. Il l'avait repoussé et elle ne le supportait pas, deux fois en deux jours cela faisait vraiment trop et elle craqua de nouveau.  
  
-Jessica ? Tout va bien ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demande Hermione en la voyant pleurer. C'est à cause de Harry ? Je suis vraiment désolée. Si ça peut te rassurer, il ne nous l'avait jamais dit qu'il . aimait Drago. Et tu sais ce qu'on dit un de perdu dix de retrouver.  
  
Mais cette remarque redoubla ses sanglots.  
  
-Oh! Je suis désolée, je voulais te réconforter. C'est vrai que Harry n'aurait jamais du .  
  
-C'est pas à cause de lui.  
  
-Ah bon ? Mais je croyais. avec ce qui c'est passé hier soir.  
  
-Je m'en fiche de Harry.  
  
-Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
  
-Rien.  
  
-Si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, je serai dans ma chambre.  
  
Mais elle n'avait envie de parler a personne. Elle monta dans sa chambre et y resta jusqu'au repas du soir. Il était près de 20h et descendit dans la grande salle. Lorsqu'elle y pénétra, toute la salle se tu et les élèves la regardaient tous ; tout le monde devait être au courant par ce qui s'était produit la veille. Elle alla s'isoler au bout de la table comme si de rien n'était et mangea. Harry se leva et alla la voir.  
  
-Jess.  
  
Elle ne répondit et ne leva pas les yeux vers lui.  
  
-écoute, je tiens à m'excuser pour hier. J'ai été dur avec toi et je m'en excuse. Jamais je n'aurai du sortir avec toi pour.enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. Pourtant tu me plaisais beaucoup mais je me suis rendu compte depuis quelques semaines que ce ne sont pas les filles qui m'attirent vraiment mais les garçons en particulier Drago. Mais hier j'ai vraiment été odieux et je mérite que tu ne me parles plus. Mais faut que tu saches que je ne suis pas comme ça et que j'aime pas faire souffrir les autres et j'aimerai vraiment que l'on reste ami.  
  
Aucune réponse.  
  
-Bon j'ai compris, j'ai perdu ton amitié. Je voulais vraiment pas te l'avouer de cette façon hier. Pardonne-moi.  
  
Il s'éloigna.  
  
-Harry ! Attend viens !  
  
-Oui. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
  
-Je te pardonne et je veux bien rester ami avec toi. Hier je sais pas ce qui m'a pris de tout balancer mais ma colère envers toi est passée maintenant *surtout par ce qui c'est passé ce matin* Je suis pas quelqu'un de rancunier. Restons amis ? Fit elle en lui souriant et lui tendant la main.  
  
-amis oui !  
  
Il se serrèrent la main en signe d'amitié.  
  
-La vie est trop courte. Il ne faut pas gaspiller son temps à se disputer et puis tu aimes les mecs ben tant pis pour moi ! De toute façon je commence à avoir l'habitude d'être rejeter.  
  
Une larme coula sur sa joue.  
  
-Comment ça l'habitude ? Tu sais, je m'excuse vraiment pour hier. Ca ne me ressemble pas d'agir comme ça avec une fille et .  
  
-Allez oublions ! Et dis-moi plutôt ce qui se passe entre drago et toi ? Vous êtes ensemble ? Il blaguait pas en disant qu'il t'aimait également ?  
  
-Non. Et oui on est ensemble, répondit-il en rougissant.  
  
-A la bonne heure ! Au moins un d'heureux.  
  
-Tu sais, faut pas te faire du souci. Toi aussi tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien qui t'aimera. T'es belle, intelligente, drôle. Je parie que plein de mecs vont vouloir sortir avec toi.  
  
-Je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit Harry.  
  
-Bonne nuit !  
  
Elle monta les escaliers, passa la porte de la salle commune et alla dans sa chambre.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Le lundi suivant, elle avait cours avec Rogue. Elle descendit à la grande salle pour déjeuner puis alla dans les cachots en compagnie de Ron et Hermione (Harry était avec Drago et ne le lâchait plus d'un centimètre) Ils entrèrent dans la salle et s'assirent. Jessica du se mettre seule a une table.  
  
-SILENCE, cria Rogue en entrant comme a l'accoutumé. Aujourd'hui vous allez vous mettre par deux. Maintenant que tout le monde est par deux . Il posa ses yeux sur Jessica et vit qu'elle était seule. Miss Parker venez à mon bureau pour préparer la potion comme vous n'êtes pas capable de vous trouver un camarade.  
  
Les serpentards rigolèrent en c?ur lorsque celle-ci se dirigea vers son bureau d'un pas hésitant.  
  
Pendant la préparation, Rogue ne lui lança aucun regard et était d'une froideur extrême. Elle coupait ses racines de mandragore lorsque celui-ci ajouta un ingrédient qui ne figurait pas sur le tableau.  
  
-Mais que . chuchota t elle à l'encontre de son professeur.  
  
-Taisez-vous Miss Parker si vous ne voulez pas que je vous enlève une centaine de points, menaça t il. Bon très bien, je crois que tout le monde a fini sa préparation. Nous allons donc la tester sur une personne .  
  
Il parcoura la salle des yeux en quête d'une victime.  
  
-Miss Parker.  
  
*Oh non pas moi, Ma potion est verte alors qu'elle doit être jaune ! *  
  
-Si la potion de Miss Parker est correcte celle-ci doit être jaune.  
  
Il la regarda et eu un rictus.  
  
-A ce que je vois, celle-ci est verte. Ne savez vous pas lire au tableau Miss Parker. Vous avez ajouté de l'extrait de cryosys alors qu'il ne fallait surtout pas en mettre.  
  
-Professeur ? Que va-t-il se passer lorsqu'elle va goûter cette potion ? Demanda une serpentard.  
  
-Et bien celle-ci obéira à tous les ordres que je lui donnerais. Veuillez boire une gorgée Miss Parker.  
  
-Je suis vraiment obligée ?  
  
-Oui ! Buvez maintenant ! ordonna t il avec colère.  
  
Elle but avec difficulté le contenu nauséabond.  
  
-Bien. Maintenant Miss Parker veuillez imiter le singe.  
  
Elle s'exécuta et imita le singe devant toute la classe. Elle sauta sur le bureau et se gratta la tête. Puis sauta de bureau en bureau sous les rires des élèves même les griffondors rigolaient à part Harry, Ron et Hermione qui avait pitié d'elle. Puis elle revint vers Rogue et fit comme si elle cherchait des poux dans les cheveux gras du prof. Ceci intensifia les rires et les moqueries des autres. L'effet de la potion se dissipa après quelques minutes et elle se comporta de moins en moins °bête°.  
  
Une fois revenue totalement à elle, elle regarda la classe qui ne cessait de rigoler. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours sur le bureau et en descendit. Certains élèves faillirent s'étouffer en riant. Rogue se tenait à coté d'elle, une lueur triomphante dans les yeux.  
  
-Que m'avez-vous fait ? En singe ! Vous . Vous êtes . Horrible, prononça t elle les larmes aux yeux. JE VOUS DETESTE !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Elle prit ses affaires en quatrième vitesse et sortit de la classe en claquant la porte.  
  
La classe était hilare. Rogue exhiba un sourire de victoire mais intérieurement il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il avait fait.  
  
° Il le fallait Jessica. Il faut que tu me déteste. Même si je devais te ridiculiser devant tout le monde. C'était le seul moyen pour que tu me haïsses. Continuer dans cette voie n'aurait pas été une bonne chose pour nous deux. Je suis désolé. °  
  
Pendant ce temps, Jessica s'était réfugié dans sa chambre et déversa toutes les larmes de son corps.  
  
-Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste !Je te déteste ! répéta t elle sans cesse.  
  
Elle avait les mains sur son visage et pleurait.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Huit semaines passèrent. Rogue n'avait pas cessé de s'en prendre à elle et la haine qu'éprouvait Jess grandissait à mesure que les jours passaient. Enfin les vacances de Noël arrivèrent.  
  
-Ca fait du bien d'être en vacances !!!! s'exclama Ron  
  
-Oh oui quel bonheur ! J'en pouvais plus de voir la sale tronche de Rogue. Je vous jure, je le supporte pas ce prof. Je le hais ! fit remarquer Jessica.  
  
-Et te plains pas ! On se le coltine depuis la première année ! se plaignit Ron.  
  
-Et bien je vous plains ! Franchement j'en peux plus d'aller de le voir. J'ADORE LES VACANCES !!!!!! Vous allez fêter Noël avec vos familles ?  
  
-Oui Harry doit venir à la maison.  
  
-Et moi je vais aller en France avec mes parents, dit Hermione.  
  
-Waouh quelle chance. J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller a Paris, dit Jess sur un ton rêveur. Moi je dois rester ici parce que mes parents vont en Guadeloupe pour leur voyage de noces.  
  
-Ils viennent de se marier ?  
  
-Non. En fait, ils ont concrétisé leur amour une seconde fois et ce voyage est un peu leur anniversaire de mariage enfin bref c'est bien compliqué ces histoires.  
  
-Mais ça te dérange pas de rester toute seule a Poudlard ?  
  
-Non j'aime bien être ici. Ca me dérange pas du tout.  
  
-Si tu veux, je peux demander à ma mère si tu peux passer Noël avec nous au Terrier.  
  
-Non pas la peine, je te remercie pour ton invitation. C'est très gentil mais je vais rester ici.  
  
Le repas du soir fut copieux. A la fin du repas, Dumbledore se leva. Selon elle, il voulait souhaiter de bonnes vacances et de bonnes fêtes aux élèves qui partaient mais en réalité, ce fut un tout autre discours :  
  
-Comme vous le savez, Voldemort, ces derniers temps, redouble ses attaques envers les sorciers mais également les moldus. Certaines personnes ont également certifié l'avoir vu non loin de Poudlard en particulier à pré au lard. C'est pourquoi, avec le professeur Mac Gonagall, nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour fermer Poudlard, pendant les vacances. Tous les élèves devront donc partir rejoindre leur famille pour être en sécurité. Ceux qui sont devant l'incapacité à rejoindre leur famille seront priés de venir à mon bureau accompagné du professeur Mac Gonagall. Nous tenterons de trouver une solution pour vous éloigner au plus de l'école. Les élèves qui étaient censé rester ici s'inscriront sur le parchemin placé devant la grande salle et un rendez-vous leurs seront signalé pour venir dans mon bureau demain. Sur ce je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances malgré cet imprévu. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos salles communes.  
  
Tous les élèves sortirent de la salle et les élèves qui devaient rester à Poudlard s'inscrivirent sur le parchemin.  
  
-Je vais m'inscrire. Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure.  
  
Elle fit la queue, s'empara de la plume et inscrivit son nom. Une heure apparue sur le parchemin.  
  
-Alors tu dois y aller à quelle heure ? demanda Ron lorsque celle-ci rejoignit la salle commune.  
  
-A 18h00, je suis la dernière à m'y être inscrit.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Le lendemain matin, le trio la quitta pour rejoindre le poudlard express. Elle resta donc jusqu'à 18h00 et se présenta devant la gargouille attendant le professeur Mac Gonagall.  
  
-Bonjour professeur.  
  
-Bonjour Miss Parker, suivez-moi.  
  
Elle dit le mot de passe, et entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci était assis à son bureau et notait quelque chose.  
  
-Ah Miss Parker vous voila !  
  
-Bonjour professeur.  
  
-Je crois savoir que vous êtes la dernière de la liste.  
  
-Oui Monsieur.  
  
-Bien bien.  
  
Il se gratta la barbe, signe de réflexion.  
  
-Vos parents ne peuvent pas vous prendre pour les vacances ?  
  
-Non monsieur. Ceux-ci sont partis en Guadeloupe.  
  
-En Guadeloupe ! C'est un endroit merveilleux la Guadeloupe. Il y a quelques années, j'y suis allé pour les vacances d'été et j'ai été satisfait par .  
  
-HUM HUM, coupa Mac Gonagall.  
  
-Euh oui je m'écarte un peu du sujet. Donc j'ai le regret de vous informer, n'ayant pas d'autres solutions étant donné que tous les autres professeurs sont indisponibles, que vous irez avec le professeur . A vous voila, on vous attendait professeur. Venez, asseyez-vous.  
  
-Non merci je préfère rester debout.  
  
Jessica eut un frisson dans le dos en reconnaissant la voix de.. Rogue.  
  
-Quoi ? Vous voulez que j'aille avec lui pendant les vacances ?  
  
-Lui a un nom mademoiselle Parker ! fit remarquer Rogue.  
  
Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et lui lança un regard noir puis lui fit dos pour faire face à nouveau a Dumbledore.  
  
-Professeur, suis-je vraiment obligé de rester avec le professeur Rogue ?  
  
-Je crains qu'oui Miss Parker. Je sais bien que vous éprouvez peu de sympathie pour votre professeur mais c'est la seule solution.  
  
- Mais ! Il me. Je le . Hors de question !  
  
- Ecoutez s'il y avait un autre choix croyez moi je vous en ferai part. Mettez vos sentiments de coté pendant deux semaines.  
  
-Si vous croyez que ça me fait plaisir de supporter une élève pendant deux semaines vous vous trompez Miss Parker. Si une occasion autre que moi se faisait savoir, je bondirai dessus sans aucun regret.  
  
-D'accord ! J'ai cru comprendre que ça ne vous faisait pas plaisir de me recevoir si longtemps et bien moi je viens de changer d'avis. S'il n'y a aucune autre solution je suis d'accord pour passer deux semaines avec mon professeur °préféré° (ironie)  
  
*Il veut pas de moi et ben je vais lui en faire baver à ce gugusse. Je vais me venger pour toutes les fois ou il m'a humilié en public. *  
  
-Parfait ! Le problème est réglé. Miss Parker et vous, Severus, passerez donc ses deux semaines ensemble. Je vous souhaite d'essayer de passer de bonnes vacances sans vous entretuez bien évidemment. Je vous revois donc a la rentrée. Au revoir.  
  
-Au revoir professeur.  
  
-Au revoir.  
  
Ils descendirent des escaliers.  
  
-Soyez prête dans une heure devant mon bureau.  
  
-Oui monsieur.  
  
Il partit dans une direction et Jessica dans l'autre pour rejoindre sa chambre et préparer °joyeusement° ses affaires.  
  
Une heure après, elle l'attendit devant son bureau. Il arriva 10 minutes après.  
  
°Non mais quel culot ! Il se permet d'être en retard ! Qu'est ce que je le déteste ! Ces vacances vont être les pires de ma vie ! °  
  
-Venez ! Nous allons prendre la poudre de cheminette pour rejoindre ma résidence.  
  
-Poudre de quoi ?  
  
-De C.H.E.M.I.N.E.T.T.E.  
  
-Oui j'ai bien compris ce que vous avez dit, je ne suis pas quand même stupide.  
  
-Ca reste à prouver.  
  
°Espèce de con ! °  
  
-Je ne l'ai jamais utilisé. Devrai-je vous rappeler que c'est la première fois que je vis dans le monde des sorciers ?  
  
-Bon et bien venez avec moi et n'en parlons plus, dit-il de très mauvaise humeur.  
  
Il empoigna violemment son poignet, l'entraîna devant la cheminée et prit une poignée.  
  
-AIE vous me faites mal.  
  
-Taisez-vous. Ils entrèrent dans la cheminée. Chez Rogue ! Annonça t il en jetant la poudre par terre.  
  
Une flamme verte les enveloppa et ils furent aspirés.  
  
Ils atterrirent brusquement sur un plancher glacé. Jessica était une fois de plus placée sous Rogue ( missionnaire )  
  
-Vous m'écrasez professeur ! N'êtes vous donc pas capable de vous relever ou vous faut-il que quelqu'un vous tienne la main ?  
  
Il se releva d'un bond manquant de peu de trébucher sur sa cape et se retrouver à nouveau sur elle.  
  
-Venez, je vais vous montrer votre chambre.  
  
-Ouf! Je suis rassurée. J'ai bien cru que je devrai dormir dans la cave, plaisanta t elle.  
  
Rogue se retourna et lui lança ¨un regard de tueur ¨.  
  
-Faites bien attention a ce que vous dites. Ici c'est chez moi et si vous continuez comme ça, c'est avec les rats que vous allez dormir.  
  
-Eh je blaguais ! Et ben les vacances commencent bien, murmura t elle a elle-même lorsque Rogue se dirigea vers un escalier.  
  
-Votre chambre, il mit un pied sur l'escalier, n'est pas a l'étage, il reposa son pied sur le sol, mais au rez-de-chaussée.  
  
-Vous êtes sur que c'est chez vous ? Au rez-de-chaussée ? Mais je veux être à l'étage, moi. Il y a sûrement plein de bêtes qui rodent autour de la maison et je vais pas être rassurée si .  
  
-Suffit ! Ici c'est moi qui commande ! Vous dormirez en bas point final ! ordonna t il méchamment. Comme si ça m'enchantait de vous voir en permanence pendant deux semaines !  
  
-Oui surtout qu'avec vous on est pas près de s'amuser. Oh non ! Je vais passer le réveillon de Noël et du nouvel an avec vous ! Maintenant j'en suis sur, je peux pas tomber plus bas !  
  
-Si dans la cave.  
  
-Ah ah ah, très marrant. Voilà que vous faites de l'humour maintenant ! A partir de quel degré d'humour dois-je m'inquiéter sur votre état de santé ?  
  
-Silence !  
  
-Hé ici on est pas dans votre classe professeur !  
  
-Exact, on est chez moi ! Maintenant suivez-moi avant que je vous attache et vous bâillonne  
  
*Waouh en plus d'être con, il sado masochiste. Ca promet ! *  
  
Ils aillèrent dans un couloir très étroit. En clair fallait pas être enveloppé puis tournèrent à gauche et atterrirent dans une chambre à glacer le sang.  
  
-Vous voulez que je dorme là ! Hors de question !  
  
-C'est soit ça soit la cave. Vous préférez prendre le thé avec les rats Miss Parker ?  
  
-Non ça ira, grommela t elle entre ses dents.  
  
-Je serai dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner.  
  
-Si vous faites la cuisine de la même façon que vos cours, ça promet ! Ah oui! Je vous ai préparé une liste de tous les aliments que je n'aime pas, en tout y en a pour six parchemins.  
  
-QUOI !!???!!!  
  
-Je plaisante professeur. C'était pour rire.  
  
Il fronça les sourcils et avait l'air assez énervé. Il posa la valise de Jess sur le lit (ben oui faut bien lui donner quelques qualités a ce roguinouchet) et sortit de la pièce.  
  
-C'est sur, je vais mourir ici. Le supporter pendant deus semaines c'est pire que tout. Et dire que j'ai ressenti de . L'attirance pour lui. BERK. Je devais être folle a l'époque. Jamais de ma vie j'aurais cru dire ça : vivement la rentrée.  
  
Une fois ses affaires rangées, elle chercha la cuisine. Une odeur d'omelette inondait le couloir menant à la cuisine et l'aida à trouver cette pièce.  
  
Elle y pénétra et vit Rogue avec un tablier de cuisine préparant le repas.  
  
-Vous aimez les omelettes j'espère.  
  
-Quand elles sont bien faites, oui.  
  
-J'ai rajouté un ingrédient qui va vous plaire.  
  
-A oui lequel ?  
  
-Du cyanure.  
  
Il se retourna vers elle et un rictus apparu sur son visage.  
  
-AH AH très drôle.  
  
-Voilà c'est prêt ! Vous avez faim j'espère.  
  
Il lui servit de l'omelette dans son assiette et se servit ensuite. Ils mangèrent quelques minutes en silence. Jessica l'observait puis brisa le silence :  
  
-Puis-je vous poser une question professeur ?  
  
En réponse il émit un grognement. Vraisemblablement il ne voulait pas être déranger pendant son repas.  
  
-Non laissez tomber. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi vous avez tant de haine en vous.  
  
-Ca ne vous regarde pas.  
  
-Vous avez du avoir une enfance difficile pour être devenu l'homme que vous êtes maintenant. Mais quand je regarde vos yeux, je vois que vous n'êtes pas méchant. Vous vous êtes construit une carapace pour vous protéger. Vous ne voulez plus souffrir comme vous avez souffert. Mais vous faites souffrir les gens et vous m'avez fait souffrir ces derniers mois. Le problème avec vous c'est que vous reportez la faute de votre enfance difficile sur les gens qui vous entoure et .  
  
-Taisez-vous ! Vous ne savez rien de moi et ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Maintenant taisez vous j'aimerai pourvoir manger tranquillement au lieu d'entendre vos délires de petite fille gâtée et capricieuse.  
  
-Pardon ? Moi capricieuse et gâtée ? Je pourrai dire la même chose, vous ne savez rien de moi ! Et puis, je me demande ce que je fais avec vous. C'était une erreur de venir ici. Vous savez quoi ?  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-J'aurai préféré affronter Voldemort plutôt que de vous supporter pendant deux semaines, déclara t elle en se levant brusquement. Sur ce je vous souhaite une mauvaise nuit professeur et faites de beaux cauchemars.  
  
Elle partit de la cuisine en quatrième vitesse, claqua la porte et alla dans sa chambre.  
  
-Il m'énerve ! Je veux rentrer à Poudlard. Ca fait une heure que je suis la et j'en peux déjà plus. Il me supporte pas et moi non plus je le supporte pas. Je n'aurai jamais du venir ici.  
  
Elle s'allongea sur son lit, ferma les yeux et s'endormit dans un sommeil agité. 


	9. Premier jour

Chapitre 9 : Premier jour.  
  
En pleine nuit, elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit des grognements. Une chose grattait à la fenêtre. Elle était effrayée par ces hurlements inquiétants. Elle s'en doutait qu'il y aurait des bêtes rodant vers sa fenêtre. Puis les bruits cessèrent.  
  
Elle essaya de se rendormir et parvint à retrouver le sommeil. Mais quelques minutes après, les grattements reprirent. Elle n'était pas du tout rassurée, et décida de sortir de son lit, prit sa baguette et quitta sa chambre en quête de celle de son professeur. Elle pénétra dans le couloir obscur et murmura « lumos »  
  
Un rayon lumineux provenant du bout de sa baguette éclaira celui-ci pour qu'elle puisse s'avancer avec prudence jusqu'à l'escalier. Elle monta les marches et se retrouva dans un immense et long couloir. De part et d'autre, se trouvait une rangée de plusieurs portes. Elle ne savait pas où était sa chambre. Derrière elle, les grognements résonnèrent et se rapprochaient de plus en plus.  
  
Elle hâta le pas et frappa a toutes les portes en criant le nom de son professeur. Elle était terrorisée et les larmes commençaient a couler sur ses joues du a la panique qui s'accentuait en elle. Une porte s'ouvrit à quelques mètres d'elle et son professeur apparut.  
  
Il portait un boxer noir très moulant, le torse nu, les cheveux ébouriffés. Il avait oublié de se vêtir de sa robe de chambre offrant un corps musclé et bien bâti qui n'aurait pas laissé insensible Jessica si celle-ci n'avait pas été réveillé en pleine nuit par des grognements intrigants.  
  
Rogue la vit devant lui dans un état proche de l'hystérie, les yeux mouillés, les cheveux décoiffés. Elle non plus ne s'était pas habillée de sa robe de chambre. Elle était vêtue d'une fine nuisette bleu nuit s'arrêtant en haut des genoux. Une des bretelles avait glissé de son épaule et pendait sur son bras. Un décolleté assez plongeant permettait de voir la quasi-totalité de sa poitrine.  
  
Elle se précipita sur lui et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Ses larmes s'étalèrent sur ses pectoraux et elle le serrait de toutes ses forces pour sentir une présence réconfortante et sécurisante dans uns situation si critique. Il était encore endormi et se laissa enlacé par la jeune fille apeurée. Puis il reprit ses esprits, baissa les yeux et la vit collée contre lui.  
  
Il la repoussa violemment par les épaules la faisant basculer par terre.  
  
-Je peux savoir ce qui vous as pris de me réveiller au milieu de la nuit en hurlant, vociféra t il a l'encontre de la griffondor.  
  
-Pro.professeur, j'ai. j'ai entendu des . des. bruits et .  
  
-Vous avez rêvé Miss Parker et maintenant allez vous coucher et revenez plus me réveiller. Vos caprices commencent sérieusement à m'énerver. Bonne nuit, répondit il sèchement sans aucun geste envers elle pour l'aider a se relever.  
  
Il se retourna mais Jessica se releva et empoigna son bras pour l'empêcher de rejoindre sa chambre.  
  
-Professeur ! Je vous en prie. Ne me laissez pas toute seule. Je vous assure qu'il se passe quelque chose au rez-de-chaussée. Pitié ! Je meurs de peur. Allez voir ce qui se passe, supplia t elle les larmes aux yeux.  
  
Une hurlement strident provenant d'en bas se fit entendre.  
  
-Vous voyez, je plaisante pas, fit elle avec un ton de reproche.  
  
Une lueur de terreur traversa les yeux de Rogue mais celui-ci prit son courage à deux mains, et s'empara de sa baguette en se dirigeant vers l'escalier. Jessica le suivait de près et le tenait toujours fermement pas le bras. Au milieu des marches de l'escalier, il stoppa sa descente et Jessica se heurta a son dos en se demanda pourquoi il s'était arrêté brusquement.  
  
Une bête féroce venait de se précipiter sur lui et griffa de ses longues griffes son torse. Rogue hurla de douleur mais pour se défendre pointa avec beaucoup de mal sa baguette sur le monstre et lança un sort qui le fit fuir.  
  
Ils restèrent sous le choc quelques instant puis Jessica remarqua les nombreuses blessures du maître des potions. Celui-ci essaya avec ses mains de stopper le sang qui coulait a flot. Elle était abasourdie par la scène qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait son prof se battre contre une créature sanguinaire. Elle prit la main de celui-ci et l'entraîna vers le premier étage.  
  
-Venez il faut arrêter l'hémorragie. Où se trouve votre salle de bain ?  
  
-Deuxième porte a gauche, murmura t il avec difficulté.  
  
Ils y pénétrèrent. Jessica chercha dans l'armoire quelque chose qui pourrait arrêter ces saignements.  
  
-Vous n'avez pas de pansements ?  
  
-Des quoi ?  
  
-Laissez tomber, c'est moldu.  
  
Elle ne trouva rien excepté des flacons de potion vide inutilisable.  
  
-Faut arrêter a tout prix ces saignements, s'inquiéta t elle pour l'état de santé de son professeur.  
  
Soudain, elle eut une idée. Elle déchira le bas de sa nuisette qui n'allait déjà pas très bas. Puis posa le morceau sur la plaie ouverte en appuyant bien pour stopper le sang et fit un garrot.  
  
-Tenez fermement. Faut pas que vous vous vidiez de votre sang. Vous n'avez pas de potion qui cicatrise les plaies ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Il faudrait peut être vous amener a sainte mangouste pour que les médecins vous examinent. On ne sait pas ce que c'était cette chose qui vous a griffé.  
  
-Non je n'irai pas là bas. Et puis on dirait que ça s'arrête. Vous avez paniqué pour rien Miss Parker, vous voyez le sang ne coule plus.  
  
Une tache rouge se forma au travers de la nuisette.  
  
-Oh oui je vois ça. Vous ne perdez pas du tout votre sang. Ecoutez vous ne pouvez pas fabriquer une potion pour que vos blessure cicatrisent plus vite ?  
  
-Je n'ai pas emporté avec moi la panoplie du parfait médecin sorcier.  
  
-C'est vraiment pas le moment de faire de l'humour. Vous êtes vraiment dans un état pitoyable et vous ne voulez pas aller a sainte mangouste pour je ne sais quelle raison alors il faut trouver rapidement une solution avant que tout votre sang se répande par terre. La seule chose que l'on peut faire c'est attendre demain. Peut être que l'hémorragie va s'arrêter cette nuit. Sinon je serai obligé d'avertir Dumbledore ou de vous conduire a l'Hôpital. Venez je vais vous aider a aller dans votre chambre.  
  
Elle l'aida à se déplacer jusqu'à son lit et il s'allongea.  
  
-Vous tenez beaucoup à vos draps ?  
  
-Pourquoi !  
  
Elle déchira violemment la moitié de celui-ci.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Mes beaux draps qui m'ont coûté une fortune.  
  
-C'est pas le moment d'être sentimental. Je vais enrouler votre torse dans ce morceau de drap et vous pourrez vous reposer. J'espère que ce sera suffisant pour cette nuit.  
  
Elle fit donc ce qu'elle venait de dire puis prit la direction du couloir.  
  
-Que faites vous ? Vous n'allez pas me laisser seul pendant que je me vide de mon sang ?  
  
-Quoi ? Vous voulez que je reste avec vous ?  
  
En réponse, il émit un grognement.  
  
-Mais je croyais que rester avec moi pendant deux semaines serait insupportable et vous voulez que je dorme avec vous cette nuit.  
  
-Oui ! finit il par avouer. Restez avec moi.  
  
Un léger sourire apparu sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle s'allongea donc a coté de lui et se recouvra de la couverture et ils s'endormirent quelques minutes après de chaque coté du lit.  
  
La pièce fut inondée des rayons du soleil au beau matin. Le professeur et son élève dormaient paisiblement. La blessure de Rogue ne saignait heureusement plus. Jessica fut la première à se réveiller. Le soleil qui l'avait délivré des bras de Morphée tapait sur son visage. Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui revinrent à l'esprit. Elle ouvrit délicatement les yeux et s'aperçu qu'elle n'était plus au bout du lit mais a coté de Rogue. Enfin a coté. Disons plutôt qu'elle se trouvait collé contre lui. Sa main droite était posée sur son torse. Sa tête était placée sur l'épaule gauche du maître des potions.  
  
Une des mains de Rogue la tenait fermement sur sa hanche et son autre main serrait le poignet de jessica. Bref, on aurait dit un couple d'amoureux se réveillant tendrement. Elle orienta sa tête pour voir si son professeur était réveillé mais il dormait toujours. Elle fut parcouru par un étrange sentiment de bien être et ne bougea pas. Au contraire, elle se colla encore plus contre lui et posa sa tête contre son torse qui s'éleva et se rabaissa au rythme de ses respirations.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il remua signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Jessica s'était senti si bien quelques minutes auparavant qu'elle s'était rendormie. Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant quelque chose contre sa poitrine et vu une tête posée contre lui. Cette tête bougea et se positionna sur son épaule.  
  
Il reconnu le visage de Jessica qui avait les yeux fermés, un sourire aux lèvres. A ce moment la, l'étincelle d'attirance qu'il avait eu pour elle se ralluma en lui et eut envie de l'embrasser et de lui faire l'amour. Il retira sa main de son poignet et caressa doucement ses cheveux bruns tellement doux. Elle paraissait si paisible si calme si séduisante dans sa nuisette déchirée. Il déplaça sa main qui était posé sur sa hanche et la fit glisser le long de ses fesses et il les lui caressa.  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux lorsque celui-ci commença ses caresses, leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda. Il fit de même. Ils se regardèrent un long moment jusqu'à ce que la griffondor se jette littéralement sur lui et l'embrasse intensément. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Mais Rogue la repoussa une fois de plus de l'autre coté du lit à cause d'une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait :  
  
*Qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà dit ! De ne pas tomber sous son charme ! Mais monsieur ne m'écoute jamais ! Et voila maintenant que je te retrouve allongé dans un lit à coté d'elle et tu l'embrasses sans reprendre ton souffle. Dois je te rappeler que c'est ton ELEVE et qu'elle vient de GRIFFONDOR !!!*  
  
Ces mots résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Il avait récidivé et se revoyait encore l'embrasser. Il ne voulait pas d'elle pendant deux semaines pas parce qu'il la détestait mais parce qu'il redoutait de retomber sous son charme comme il y était tomber au début de l'année.  
  
Jessica se trouvait de l'autre coté du lit et le regardait. Il l'avait une fois de plus repoussé. Elle l'avait embrassé en espérant qu'il ne la repousse pas mais il l'avait fait. Pourtant il avait l'air d'apprécier ce long baiser qui avait duré beaucoup plus longtemps que la dernière fois. Elle croyait même qu'il n'allait pas la rejeter mais cela c'était produit. Encore. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de son attitude envers elle et voulut s'expliquer avec lui. Elle ouvra la bouche pour lui dire ses quatre vérités mais Rogue fut le plus rapide et prit la parole le premier.  
  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous êtes retrouvé sur moi ce matin et encore moins les raisons qui vous ont poussé a me sauter dessus mais je vous prierai de bien vouloir quitter cette chambre immédiatement avant que je ne le fasse avec violence.  
  
L'impact qu'eut cette phrase sur elle fut telle une bombe nucléaire s'abatant sur une population. Elle dévasta ces chances de s'expliquer avec lui. Il avait été tellement odieux qu'elle ne voulait plus lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le c?ur et ne se fit pas prier pour sortir de sa chambre. La porte claqua. Elle descendit les escaliers et alla dans sa chambre.  
  
Rogue se tenait encore dans son lit. Il s'était surpassé cette fois ci et était sur qu'elle n'allait plus jamais tenté de l'embrasser. Il se demandait comment elle avait pu l'embrasser après toutes les atrocités qu'il lui avait fait subir ce trimestre. Mais son séjour ne venait que de commencer et il restait encore deux semaines à la voir systématiquement. On dit qu'amour et haine ne forment qu'un. Jessica n'eut besoin que d'une seconde pour passer d'un amour fleurissant à une haine grandissante.  
  
La journée passa. Jessica se terrait dans sa chambre et ne voulait plus le voir mais il frappa à sa porte dans la soirée.  
  
-Entrez, fit elle sèchement. Vous voulez quoi ?  
  
-Je voulais vous demander si vous pouviez m'enlever mon bandage. J'ai l'impression que la plaie s'est cicatrisée.  
  
Il y avait dans le ton de sa voix une sorte de gêne. Comme s'il s'en voulait pour ce qui c'était passé dans la matinée.  
  
-Vous pouvez pas le faire tout seul, renchérit elle confirmant sa mauvaise humeur.  
  
- Bon très bien je le ferai sans votre aide.  
  
Il se retourna et mit un pied dans le couloir.  
  
-C'est bon je vais vous le faire.  
  
Ils allèrent dans la salle de bain. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et déroula sa nuisette qui était maintenant rouge. La plaie s'était en effet cicatrisée pendant la nuit.  
  
-Vous avez eu de la chance que cette griffure se soigne si rapidement et que votre agresseur ne vous ai pas infecté. Vous devriez a l'avenir mettre des sortilèges pour empêcher que des créatures viennent vous surprendre pendant la nuit.  
  
- Figurez vous que ma maison est encerclée de sorts. Je me demande bien comment il a pu entrer.  
  
-Et bien vos sorts ne sont pas infaillibles, professeur. Votre torse en est la preuve. Et si vous le voulez bien, je vais retourner à mes préoccupations. Et ne me dérangez plus.  
  
-Non attendez. Vous voulez manger quoi pour le dîner ? Vous devez avoir faim.  
  
-Je n'ai pas faim, merci.  
  
Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle essayait de descendre l'escalier.  
  
-Vous n'avez rien avalé de la journée.  
  
-A part votre salive.  
  
Cette remarque le mit vraiment mal à l'aise.  
  
-Je.Je vous ai préparé une chambre a l'étage pour que vous puissiez dormir sans craindre une attaque surprise. Vous vous y sentirez mieux, je pense. Elle se trouve à coté de la mienne. Je monterai vos affaires après le dîner.  
  
Elle trouva ça louche tant de gentillesse envers elle. On aurait dit qu'il voulait la rendre folle. La jeter puis la séduire puis la jeter etc.  
  
*Il est vraiment bizarre ce mec. A quel jeu il joue avec moi?*  
  
-Alors ? Vous voulez manger quoi ?  
  
-Ben je sais pas moi, faites ce que vous voulez ! répondit elle avec agacement.  
  
Sur ces mots, elle dévala l'escalier, entra dans la petite chambre et y rangea ses affaires pour déménager dans celle du haut. Puis elle alla dans la cuisine ou Rogue préparait à manger.  
  
-Nous n'allons pas manger ici il fait un peu froid dans cette pièce. J'ai préparé une table devant la cheminée pour que nous puissions nous réchauffer. Vous n'avez pas encore vu le salon ?  
  
-Non, grommela t elle.  
  
-Suivez moi.  
  
Il prit un plat et fut suivi de Jessica jusqu'au salon. C'était une pièce assez agréable. Un canapé en cuir contre le mur, une table basse placée devant, une autre table au centre de la pièce non loin de la cheminée avait été recouverte d'une nappe blanche et de couverts. Elle fut assez surprise par la disposition de ces couverts et surtout par les bougies posées à l'extrémité de chaque assiette. On aurait dit un dîner aux chandelles entre deux amants mais lui et elle était bien loin d'être deux amants surtout par les évènements qui se sont déroulés plus tôt dans la journée.  
  
* C'est clair, on risque pas de faire l'amour à cause de ses rejets perpétuels. Euh. je veux dire grâce à ces rejets. Moi avoir envie de lui non mais je déraille la. Mais je me demande bien pourquoi toute cette mise en scène. Il attend quoi de moi ? Que je succombe pour encore mieux me repousser et me faire souffrir ? J'aimerai bien savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête.*  
  
Ils s'assirent et débutèrent le repas dans le silence chacun perdu dans leurs pensées.  
  
* J'espère qu'elle va apprécier ce dîner. Je me suis pas conduit très bien avec elle ce matin. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? Serai je en train de succomber a son charme? Je sais plus ce que je ressens. Je la rejette lorsqu'on s'embrasse mais elle me plait beaucoup. Stop Severus. Il ne faut pas que tu cèdes à la tentation. C'est ton élève et Dumbledore te l'a confié pour la protéger. Seulement la protéger.*  
  
*J'en ai marre de ce silence. Je veux m'expliquer avec lui. J'en ai assez de son jeu. Il va me rendre folle. Un jour il peut pas me voir et l'autre il me prépare un . dîner romantique. Attend c'est quoi ce délire. A mon avis ce mec perd la tête. Oui c'est ça ! C'est à cause de sa griffure, il est devenu fou. *  
  
-Professeur.  
  
-Euh oui.  
  
-A quoi vous jouez ?  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
Il la regarda d'un air perplexe.  
  
-Oui c'est quoi que vous m'avez préparé ? J'ai du mal à vous comprendre. Pendant plusieurs mois vous m'avez humilié après que vous et moi, nous nous sommes embrassés. Puis vous voulez que je dorme avec vous. Ensuite on s'embrasse a nouveau pour me repousser deux minutes après. Arrêtez de jouer au chat et a la souris ou a Je t'aime moi non plus. Ce n'est franchement pas drôle de jouer avec les sentiments des autres.  
  
-Mais jamais je n'ai joué avec vos sentiments.  
  
-Ouais c'est ça. Arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule. J'en ai franchement marre de votre comportement envers moi. Je n'ai plus faim. Je vais dans ma chambre à l'étage.  
  
Sur ces mots, elle partit du salon sans se retourner.  
  
Trente minutes plus tard, il frappa à sa chambre. Il posa ses affaires sur le lit qui était deux fois plus grand et plus confortable que le précédent.  
  
-Professeur, je voulais m'excuser pour vous avoir mal parlé. Ca m'étonne que vous n'ayez pas haussé la voix d'ailleurs. Je m'excuse voila.  
  
-C'est rien. Vous devez être fatiguée. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière. Reposez vous bien cette nuit. Bonne nuit.  
  
Il ferma la chambre. Elle entendit le parquet de la chambre d'a coté craqué. Il allait également se coucher. Elle se mit en pyjama, se glissa sous les couvertures mais ne trouva pas le sommeil. C'était la même chose pour Rogue. Tout deux réfléchissait, et pensait à l'autre.  
  
Tout deux ressentent un sentiment pour l'autre mais n'arrivent pas à l'accepter. Les circonstances ne les aident pas. Un prof et son élève. Le directeur de Serpentard et une griffondor. Vingt ans qui les sépare. Mais pourtant ils s'apprécient, malgré le fait que chacun essayait de haïr l'autre. Oui, ils s'apprécient même bien plus qu'ils ne le croient et leur séjour ne fait que commencer. 


	10. Poursuite

Gros remerciement pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. J'ai été longue pour ce chapitre je m'en excuse. (a cause de ces foutus exams !!!!!) Bonne lecture à tous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 10 : Poursuite.  
  
Le lendemain, elle se réveilla en fin de matinée. Elle descendit au rez-de- chaussée mais ne vit pas Rogue. Elle alla dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner et trouva une note de celui-ci :  
  
*Je suis sorti*  
  
Ca ne pouvait pas être plus clair.  
  
-Non sans blague, je l'avais pas remarqué, dit elle tout haut.  
  
Apres avoir mangé, elle alla dans le salon pour bouquiner un peu. Hermione lui avait prêté un livre très passionnant, un de ses préférés : L'histoire de Poudlard.  
  
Elle s'installa sur le tapis devant la cheminée. Elle était à plat ventre lisant le livre toujours habillée de sa nuisette déchirée. La porte d'entrée s'ouvra et Rogue apparut. Il alla poser ses achats dans la cuisine puis rejoignit le salon ou il aperçut la jeune fille allongée.  
  
Il resta dans l'encadrement de la porte et l'observait attentivement ; Il était fasciné par son corps étendu et si peu vêtu. Elle était tellement absorbée par son livre qu'elle ne vit pas le prof s'approcher et s'asseoir à coté d'elle.  
  
-Vous lisez quoi ?  
  
Elle sursauta et se retourna pour le regarder.  
  
-L'histoire de Poudlard.  
  
Elle se remit a sa lecture comme si il n'était pas la. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré les évènements de la veille et semblait encore fâchée contre lui.  
  
-Vous avez déjeuné ?  
  
Elle hocha la tête,  
  
-Vous avez bien dormi ?  
  
-Oui, fit elle froidement  
  
-Votre chambre vous plait ?  
  
Pas de réponse.  
  
-Bon je vais vous laisser à votre lecture.  
  
Il se leva et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce lorsqu'elle répondit :  
  
-Professeur, ma chambre me plait beaucoup. Je vous remercie.  
  
Elle lui adressa un sourire auquel il ne s'y s'attendait pas mais il lui en renvoya un ce qui est rare quand on le connaît. Puis il retourna à la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner.  
  
Le soir venu, après le repas, elle alla s'asseoir a une table près de la cheminée et commença ses devoirs pour la rentrée notamment son devoir de potion.  
  
*Première question : Quel est l'ingrédient primordial dans la composition de la potion Nébulos ? J'en sais rien moi ! Je la connais pas. Allez au pif je vais dire de la poudre d'assyonna.  
  
Deuxième question : Quel est l'effet de la potion lénacy. Mais c'est quoi ces questions ? L'effet est euh. un grossissement de la boite crânienne. Dommage que ce ne soit pas autre chose !!!!! *  
  
Elle mit dix minutes à remplir son questionnaire avec des réponses bidons. Elle n'avait pas un bon niveau dans cette matière au grand désespoir de Rogue. Celui-ci s'avança vers elle sans bruit pour ne pas la déranger en pleine réflexion. Il se mit derrière elle et posa ses yeux sur sa copie. Il reconnu son test et vit les réponses bidons. Il fut consterné et soupira :  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous ?  
  
Lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix grave, elle rangea précipitamment sa copie et se leva brusquement en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Vous m'espionnez ! s'indigna t elle.  
  
-Non je ne vous espionnais pas, je voulais juste voir ce que vous faisiez.  
  
-Ce que je fais ne vous regarde pas ! J'aurais très bien pu écrire une lettre très personnelle à.. à .. A mon petit ami.  
  
-Vous en avez un ? demanda t il avec curiosité bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.  
  
-Mais occupez vous de vos affaires. Est-ce que moi je vous demande si vous êtes marié ?  
  
-Un conseil, ne me remettez pas votre copie.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Toutes les réponses sont fausses, c'est un cadeau que je vous fais.  
  
- Vous ne voulez pas me faire un autre cadeau ? Répondre a mon questionnaire, dit elle avec un sourire charmeur et en se rapprochant de lui sensuellement.  
  
-Vous voulez que je le fasse ? D'accord. Pour vous rendre service, je veux bien le faire.  
  
-C'est vrai ? Je vous remercie. Vous savez que vos questions ne sont pas simples.  
  
-Mais vous vous moquez de qui ? Je ne vous ferai pas vos devoirs. Et puis quoi encore ? Vous voulez que je passe l'examen final à votre place ?  
  
Il était vraiment furieux contre elle. Jessica se disait qu'elle n'aurait pas du dire ça.  
  
-Mais je rigolais professeur. Vous mettez pas dans tous vos états. Vous n'avez donc pas d'humour ?  
  
-NON ! Hurla t il.  
  
-C'est bon c'est bon, calmez vous.  
  
Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé en marmonnant entre ses dents :  
  
-Il a vraiment le don de m'énerver celui la.  
  
Rogue se tenait encore debout et la fixait de ses yeux d'un noir obscur. Une minute passa et ils se regardaient toujours. Mais elle brisa le silence :  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Rien  
  
-Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?  
  
-Comme ça quoi ?  
  
Elle soupira. Il l'exaspérait à un point inimaginable.  
  
-Levez vous.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Vous m'avez bien compris, levez vous.  
  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
  
-Faites ce que je dis. Levez vous.  
  
-Voila je suis levée. Vous êtes content ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Alors ? Pourquoi vous vouliez que je me lève ?  
  
Il ne détachait pas son regard d'elle et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Jessica commençait a s'impatienter en restant planté la comme un piquet.  
  
-Vous voulez bien m'expliquer ce qui vous prend ? Ouh ouh vous êtes toujours avec moi ?  
  
Elle agita sa main devant lui mais il resta la immobile et conservait son regard sur elle. Elle croisa ses mains et tapota plusieurs fois le sol avec son pied.  
  
Soudain, il se dirigea vers elle, la prit par la taille, l'appuya contre le mur, se colla contre elle et l'embrassa langoureusement. Leurs lèvres s'entremêlèrent encore et encore. Elle entoura son cou avec ses mains et le rapprocha encore plus contre elle. Rogue caressait ses fesses tendrement.  
  
Puis il l'attira vers le canapé, s'allongèrent, Rogue sur Jessica, et continuaient à s'embrasser fougueusement. Puis le maître des potions glissa sa main sous son pull et caressa sa poitrine. Leurs bouches étaient toujours collées l'une contre l'autre. Leur embrassade dura plusieurs minutes. Mais le plaisir s'interrompit.  
  
La porte d'entrée vola en éclat et deux mangemorts pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison. Rogue l'empoigna par la main et l'entraîna vers la fenêtre puis l'ouvra.  
  
-Venez, il faut partir.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
  
-Il ne faut pas rester la sinon ils vont nous tuer.  
  
-Qui ?  
  
-Les partisans du seigneur des ténèbres.  
  
-Quoi ????  
  
-Pas le temps de discuter, sautez.  
  
-Mais je ..  
  
-SAUTEZ.  
  
A contre c?ur, elle sauta et atterrit sur un buisson plein d'épines.  
  
-AIE  
  
Rogue la rejoignit et empoigna de nouveau sa main et l'entraîna vers les bois qui entourait la maison. Il pleuvait des cordes.  
  
-Pas si vite, je suis à bout de souffle.  
  
Il courait depuis une dizaine de minutes. Rogue savait ou se diriger. Jessica avait un point de coté et était à bout de force. Elle lâcha sa main et s'écroula sur la terre.  
  
-J'en. peux .plus, dit elle entre deux respirations.  
  
-Il faut continuer. Courage Jessica. Ce n'est plus très loin.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
  
-Je ne peux pas vous expliquer cela maintenant.  
  
Une branche craqua non loin d'eux.  
  
-Ils arrivent. Venez.  
  
-Je peux pas. Laissez moi la. Sauvez vous.  
  
-Je ne vous laisserais pas.  
  
Il la prit dans ses bras et se remit à courir le plus vite possible pour échapper au deux mangemorts. Quelques minutes passèrent et au loin apparut une grotte. Ils y pénétrèrent et Rogue la posa sur le sol froid et humide pour s'écrouler par terre en face d'elle. Il avait couru excessivement vite et était à bout de force.  
  
-Vous allez bien professeur ?  
  
-Ou..Oui, fit il en reprenant son souffle.  
  
Elle le laissa reprendre son souffle avant de dire :  
  
- On est en sécurité ici ? Les mangemorts pourraient nous retrouver.  
  
-Ne craignez rien. Cette grotte a été ensorcelée par le professeur Dumbledore pour assurer ma protection en cas de danger. Les mangemorts ne peuvent pas la voir.  
  
-Vraiment ?  
  
-Oui. Ils ne peuvent voir que des arbres et maintenant reposons nous.  
  
-Je ne pourrai pas dormir. Ca ne me rassure pas du tout de dormir ici.  
  
Elle frissonna.  
  
-Vous avez froid ?  
  
-Oui, la pluie m'a gelé.  
  
-Approchez.  
  
Elle se leva pour le rejoindre et se coller contre lui. Elle se blottit contre lui et fut enveloppé par la cape de Severus puis sentit la chaleur se propager en elle. Le sommeil s'empara d'elle.  
  
Le lendemain, elle se réveilla. Elle était allongée sur le sol et était recouverte de la cape de son professeur. Elle se tourna mais ne le vit pas. Elle était seule dans cette grotte hostile. Elle se leva et sortit dehors. Le jour venait de se lever mais d'énormes nuages assombrissaient le ciel.  
  
Elle parcoura de yeux la foret pour apercevoir son professeur mais ne le vit pas. Elle ne se sentait pas rassurée dans cet endroit sans son °garde du corps°. Elle hésitait à l'appeler.  
  
*Et si les mangemorts étaient encore dans les bois ? Si je l'appelle, ils ne tarderont pas à rappliquer. Mais je ne me sens pas en sécurité toute seule. Apres tout, il n'est peut être pas loin*  
  
-Pro.Professeur ?  
  
Rien ne se produisit. A l'attente de celui-ci elle commença à paniquer. Elle s'imaginait plusieurs raisons à son absence.  
  
*Mon dieu ! Il a peut être été surpris et kidnappé ou. ou.tué.*  
  
Les larmes lui venaient aux yeux à l'idée de la mort de son professeur. Elle l'appela d'une voix qui se faisait de plus en plus forte. Mais toujours rien. Elle tomba sur les genoux et fondit en larmes, les mains portées à son visage. La pluie avait recommencé à tomber. Elle se trouvait toujours sur le sol boueux.  
  
Soudain une branche craqua. Elle leva les yeux et eut l'espoir de le retrouver. Elle scruta l'obscurité entre deux arbres et vit une ombre se déplacer.  
  
-Professeur ? Vous êtes la ?  
  
Elle s'avança fébrilement vers cette ombre. Elle était maintenant à quelques mètres lorsqu'une énorme araignée sauta sur elle. Elle bascula par terre et tentait de se débattre pour ne pas être enveloppé dans sa toile. Elle criait et criait dans cet affrontement mais ses forces commençaient à faiblir.  
  
Apres quelques minutes, elle fut prisonnière de sa toile. Bouger lui était impossible. L'oxygène se faisait de plus en plus rare et elle avait du mal à respirer. Sa vie défila en une suite d'images, la dernière fut celle de Rogue. Une lumière blanche l'éblouit et plus rien. 


	11. Au chalet

Merci pour vos reviews que j'adore recevoir. Voici la suite  
  
BONNE LECTURE   
  


* * *

  
Chapitre 11 : Au chalet.  
  
Des milliers de flocons de neige tombaient. De la fumée s'échappait de la cheminée d'un petit chalet situé au pied d'une montagne blanche. Un énorme sapin non loin du chalet avait été décoré de guirlandes et de boules multicolores. L'esprit de Noël régnait dans ce merveilleux paysage blanc. Des rideaux d'une des fenêtres du chalet furent tirés. A l'intérieur de la pièce, une personne était allongée sur un lit. Visiblement celle-ci dormait paisiblement. Une autre personne se tenait à ses cotés, une main sur le front de la jeune fille endormie. Soudain, elle fit un mouvement et ouvrit les yeux délicatement.  
  
-Je constate que vous allez beaucoup mieux Miss Parker.  
  
-Oui Madame Pomfresh, je me sens en pleine forme.  
  
-Votre température est revenue à la normale. Vous allez pouvoir sortir de votre lit et prendre l'air. Il neige dehors.  
  
-C'est formidable ! J'adore la neige ! fit elle en s'asseyant sur son lit.  
  
Elle bailla, s'étira et se leva pour s'immobiliser devant la fenêtre et observer le paysage enneigé. Derrière elle, la porte s'ouvra et Rogue apparut.  
  
-Bonjour Pompom  
  
-Oh c'est vous Severus !  
  
Jessica se retourna, un grand sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, et se jeta dans ses bras mais celui-ci la repoussa et s'écarta d'elle de quelques pas.  
  
-Je vois que vous vous êtes rétablie Miss Parker.  
  
Il avait dit froidement cette phrase et une lueur glaciale régnait dans son regard. Jessica fut déstabilisée par cette distance entre lui et elle alors que quelques jours plus tôt ceux-ci s'embrassaient sur le canapé. Celle-ci se retourna et rejoignit la fenêtre.  
  
-Oui je vais beaucoup mieux, fit elle sur un ton de reproche.  
  
-Bon, je crois que ma présence n'est plus souhaitée. Miss Parker, vous n'oublierez pas de prendre vos médicaments une fois par jour. Je compte sur vous professeur pour le lui rappeler. Je vais retourner auprès de ma famille. Profitez bien de vos vacances Miss Parker.  
  
-Bonnes fêtes Madame Pomfresh.  
  
-Et n'oubliez pas vos...  
  
-Oui oui je sais. Mes médicaments. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous me reverrez en pleine forme à la rentrée.  
  
Elle lui adressa un sourire.  
  
-J'y compte bien Miss Parker. Au revoir.  
  
-Au revoir et merci pour tout.  
  
L'infirmière et Rogue sortirent de la pièce laissant Jessica seule qui se remit à contempler le paysage.  
  
-Pompom, merci d'avoir répondu a mon appel. Sans vous Jessi... euh Miss Parker ne serait plus de ce monde aujourd'hui, dit il une fois sorti de la chambre.  
  
-Ce n'était rien. C'est plutôt grâce à vous si elle est toujours en vie. Si vous ne l'aviez pas retrouvé a temps avant que l'araignée ne l'emporte, elle ne serait plus avec nous. Mais n'y pensons pas. Vous l'avez sauvé et elle est ici saine et sauve. Dieu merci. En tout cas, je compte sur vous pour bien vous occupez d'elle. Elle a besoin d'être rassurée. Tous les évènements qui se sont déroulée dernièrement l'ont affecté énormément. Pendant son sommeil, elle revivait ses moments surtout lorsqu'elle a été enveloppée dans la toile. Ce chalet semble être parfait Elle va pouvoir se reposer avant la rentrée.  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas Pompom. Je m'occuperais bien d'elle.  
  
Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la cheminée ou elle disparu après que rogue lui ait souhaité de bonnes fêtes.  
  
Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il se précipita dans le Hall et fut surpris de voir sa protégée sur le seuil.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?  
  
Elle sursauta et se retourna.  
  
-Je vais prendre l'air. Madame Pomfresh m'a certifié que ce serait parfait pour mon rétablissement.  
  
-Vous n'allez pas sortir !  
  
-Pourquoi ? s'indigna t'elle  
  
-Parce que je vous l'interdis.  
  
-Ah oui ? fit elle sur un ton de défi suivit d'un rire provocateur. Et bien venez me chercher si vous voulez que je rentre.  
  
-Ne faites ...  
  
C'était trop tard. Elle s'était aventurée dehors malgré l'interdiction de son professeur. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel avant de prononcer :  
  
-Elle me fatigue. REVENEZ. VOUS ALLEZ ATTRAPER FROID, cria t il a l'encontre de Jessica.  
  
Mais celle-ci était déjà bien loin et ne pouvait l'entendre. Il se décida à la suivre pour la ramener au chalet. Il descendit l'allée enneigée jusqu'à une plaine recouverte de neige.  
  
-Miss Parker ! Rentrez immédiatement ! ordonna t il a la jeune sorcière.  
  
Mais celle-ci ne l'écouta pas, se baissa, ramassa une boule de neige et la lui lança en pleine figure. En voyant les cheveux gras de son maître des potions recouvert de neige, elle eut un fou rire incontrôlable. Rogue lui n'était pas hilare mais furax et enleva la neige.  
  
-Vous trouvez ça drôle ?  
  
Elle riait toujours mais une boule de neige s'écrasant sur sa tête la fit stopper dans son euphorie. Elle leva les yeux vers Rogue qui affichait un sourire. Elle se tenait debout surprise par le fait qu'il puisse jouer à son jeu et ne vit pas Rogue se baisser et jeter une autre boule atterrissant sur son pull.  
  
Elle s'empressa d'en ramasser une autre et de la lancer de nouveau sur lui avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou pour ne pas être touché par une nouvelle attaque de son professeur. Elle alla se cacher derrière un arbre muni d'une boule de neige dans sa main. Elle tendit l'oreille pour entendre s'il venait à sa rencontre mais il n'eut aucun bruit.  
  
Quelques minutes après, n'entendant toujours rien, elle se décolla de l'arbre et se retourna pour voir ou il était mais il n'y avait personne.  
  
-Professeur ? Vous êtes la ?  
  
Elle commençait à paniquer. La dernière fois que celui-ci avait disparu, une araignée géante s'était précipitée sur elle.  
  
°Non, ne panique pas. Il doit être probablement au chalet. Oui il n'a pas voulu continuer la bataille et il est rentré.°  
  
Rassurée, elle marcha en direction du chalet ne se doutant de rien. Rogue qui s'était caché derrière un arbre, bondit sur elle et lui lança une boule de plein fouet. Celle-ci bascula et s'étala par terre. Rogue s'avança vers elle et lui tendit sa main pour qu'elle puisse se relever. Il souriait toujours.  
  
Elle saisit sa main cependant elle ne prit pas appui pour se relever mais tira son bras et le fit tomber par terre. Il se trouva sur elle quelques secondes puis celle-ci le fit basculer de coté et se retrouva sur lui. Elle empoigna les poignets de Rogue pour que celui-ci ne puisse faire aucun mouvement et le fixa dans les yeux.  
  
Cependant, celui-ci ne se laisse pas faire et la refit basculer sur le coté pour être a nouveau sur elle. Il approcha ses lèvres des oreilles de la jeune griffondor et murmura :  
  
-Ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi.  
  
-Mais je ne joue a aucun jeu professeur, dit elle d'une voix sensuelle.  
  
Elle glissa doucement sa jambe entre celles de rogue.  
  
-Vraiment ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
Elle mit une de ses mains sous la cape de celui-ci et la posa sur son dos. Puis la fit glisser lentement vers le bas de son dos et l'arrêta au niveau de ses fesses. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement quelques instants puis Rogue approcha ses lèvres des lèvres de Jessica et l'embrassa tendrement. Il se décolla ensuite d'elle et caressa ses cheveux tout en la regardant amoureusement.  
  
-Pourquoi m'avez-vous embrassé ? demanda Jessica  
  
-J'en avais envie depuis fort longtemps.  
  
Elle enleva la main posée sur ses fesses, détourna sa tête sur le coté et porta sa main a sa bouche.  
  
-Atchoum !  
  
-Vous voyez, vous allez attraper froid. Mais vous ne m'écoutez jamais. Rentrons.  
  
Il se leva et empoigna la main de la jeune fille qui se mit debout également.  
  
-Venez, il commence à faire froid et vous n'êtes pas assez couverte. Vous auriez du prendre un manteau. Et dire que j'ai promis à madame Pomfresh de prendre soin de vous et je vous retrouve dehors quelques minutes après vous avoir laissé.  
  
Il l'enveloppa dans sa cape noire et la colla contre lui. Ils se dirigèrent vers le chalet. Une fois arrivés au chalet, ils s'installèrent devant la cheminée et allumèrent un feu pour se réchauffer.  
  
-Enlevez vos vêtements mouillés et couvrez vous, lui conseilla t il en lui donnant une couverture.  
  
-Vous voulez que je me déshabille ?  
  
-Oui ou peut être préférez vous avoir 40 de fièvre et passer le reste de vos vacances au lit malade comme un chien ?  
  
°oui, si je suis au lit avec toi dans tes bras bien au chaud mmmhhh°  
  
-Pourquoi souriez vous ?  
  
-Hein ? Quoi ? Euh pour rien. Oui vous avez raison, je ne veux pas être malade.  
  
Elle enleva pull, T-shirt, et pantalon trempés. Elle était maintenant en sous-vêtements bleu nuit et s'enroula dans la couverture tout cela sous les yeux de Rogue qui sans être grossière matait a fond.  
  
-A vous maintenant. Vous ne voulez pas être malade non plus ?  
  
-Moi ? Vous plaisantez ! Jamais je n'enlèverai un seul vêtement en votre présence.  
  
-Vous savez professeur, je vous ai déjà vu quasiment nu. Vous vous rappelez, ce joli boxer noir qui met d'ailleurs bien en valeur vos .... Jambes.  
  
A cette remarque Rogue devint rouge.  
  
-Allons professeur ne rougissez pas. C'est pour votre bien que je vous dit ça  
  
°Et pour le mien aussi°  
  
Elle s'approcha de lui. Ses mains lâchèrent la couverture qui tomba a terre. Elle les posa ensuite sur le pull noir de severus.  
  
-Levez les bras.  
  
Il les leva et elle lui enleva le pull le faisant glisser le long de ses bras. Puis elle s'attaqua à sa chemise et déboutonna lentement les boutons.  
  
-Vous savez je peux le faire moi-même.  
  
-Euh oui, euh je vous laisse le faire alors, fit elle gênée en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire.  
  
-Non ! Continuez, ça me dérange pas, avoua t il en attrapant sa main qui s'était décollée de ses boutons et en la reposant sur sa chemise.  
  
A cette demande, les joues de Jessica virèrent au rouge mais elle continua sa tache jusqu'au dernier bouton. Sa chemise glissa le long de ses épaules pour retomber sur le sol. Il était torse nu. Jessica posa ses mains sur ses pectoraux et se colla contre lui. Puis sa bouche s'approcha de celle de Rogue pour ne former qu'une.  
  
Leurs langues s'effleurèrent doucement. Ses bras entourèrent le cou de son professeur et sa poitrine était maintenant plaquée contre son torse. Les mains du maître des potions se positionnèrent au niveau de la taille de la griffondor et caressèrent le bas de son dos.  
  
Soudain, elle se décolla de ses lèvres. Elle retira ses mains de son cou et embrassa son torse tendrement. Elles descendirent au niveau de son bas ventre et ôta la ceinture qui entourait son pantalon noir. Puis elle déboutonna le bouton et baissa la braguette en embrassant toujours son torse.  
  
-Jessica, je ... c'est ... pas une bonne idée. Il faut stopper avant que cela n'aille trop loin  
  
-Laisse toi faire severus.  
  
Son pantalon se trouvait a présent par terre tenant compagnie a sa chemise et a son pull laissant apparaître un slip moulant noir. Tous deux étaient en sous-vêtements devant le feu crépitant dans la cheminée. Ils s'embrassèrent a nouveau toujours aussi collés l'un contre l'autre. Puis elle voulut enlever le seul vêtement qui lui restait mais celui-ci l'en empêcha et cessa de l'embrasser. Il se recula et annonça :  
  
-Ecoute, n'allons pas plus loin. Il ne faut pas. Je suis ton professeur et toi tu es mon élève.  
  
Elle posa ses yeux sur son slip. Une bosse s'était formée.  
  
-Je ne te laisse pas insensible pourtant. Je comprends pas. Pourquoi tu me repousses ? Tu ne me désires pas ?  
  
-Oh si. Si j'écoutais cette voix dans ma tête, je te sauterais dessus et je te ferai l'amour jusqu'au bout de la nuit.  
  
-Alors pourquoi tu ne l'écoutes pas ?  
  
- C'est interdit, tu comprends.  
  
- Oui parce que je suis ton élève et toi tu es mon professeur. Mais le pire c'est que j'appartiens à griffondor et ça tu ne le supporte pas. Désirer une élève de griffondor, ça doit être un cauchemar pour toi. Oh peut être que si j'avais appartenu a serpentard tu m'aurai fait l'amour le premier jour.  
  
-Arrête tes bêtises.  
  
-Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis une griffondor et je suis fière de l'être. Alors soit tu ravales ta rancœur contre les griffondors soit tu m'oublies.  
  
Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce mais il la retint.  
  
-Lâche moi !  
  
-Jessica ...  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Je ... Je ...  
  
-Tu quoi ?  
  
Il l'embrassa fougueusement mais elle le repoussa violemment.  
  
-Ne m'embrasse pas. Ca doit te dégoûter d'embrasser une griffondor.  
  
-Jessica reviens.  
  
Mais c'était trop tard. Elle monta l'escalier et se réfugia dans sa chambre pour y verser toutes les larmes de son corps. Severus avait couru derrière elle et se tenait contre la porte de sa chambre. Il l'entendait pleurer et cela lui déchirait le cœur.  
  
-Non Jessica ne pleurs pas. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te repousser. Jessica fait moi entrer.  
  
-Tire toi ! Je veux plus te parler ni te voir.  
  
-Non ouvre ! OUVRE CETTE PORTE TOUT DE SUITE ! cria t il en essayant de la défoncer.  
  
Apres quelques tentatives, celle-ci céda. Il pénétra dans la pièce et la vit allongée les mains sur son visage. Il s'essaya à coté d'elle.  
  
-Allez assied toi et sèche tes larmes.  
  
-Va t'en, dit elle dans un sanglot.  
  
-Je ne m'en irai pas. Je dois prendre soin de toi et tu vas attraper froid dans cette tenue. Allez assis toi. Enroule toi dans cette couverture. Tu es gelée. Tu connais Pompom. Si tu as un centième de degré dans ta température en trop, elle est capable de me tuer, déclara t il tout en la couvrant.  
  
Un soupçon de sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille.  
  
-Allez sèche tes larmes. Tu es beaucoup plus jolie quand tu souris, tu sais.  
  
-Severus, prononça t-elle avant de se remettre a pleurer.  
  
-Allez viens, pleurs plus.  
  
Il la serra dans ses bras et lui caressa ses cheveux.  
  
- Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Mais il faut avouer que notre situation n'est pas très favorable pour une probable relation entre nous deux.  
  
-Parce que je suis une griffondor et tu nous détestes tous.  
  
-Mais non, toi je ne te déteste pas. Et puis ce n'est pas la raison qui me pousse à m'éloigner de toi.  
  
Il prit son visage entre ses mains, essuya ses larmes et déposa un doux baiser rempli de tendresse sur ses lèvres.  
  
-Repose toi maintenant. Tu n'es pas totalement rétablie.  
  
Elle s'allongea et il la recouvrit avec la couverture. Il embrassa son front puis sortit de la pièce. Jessica s'endormit quelques instants après et sombra dans un long sommeil.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
J'attends avec impatience vos reviews et j'en veux plein plein plein !!!!!!!! Bisous a tous @+ 


	12. JOYEUX NOEL!

Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Meline snape : Ouf ! Il y aura pas de meurtre puisque mon nouveau chapitre est déjà la !!!!! Pour le sexe, il y aura un avant goût dans celui-ci mais faudra patienter pour la totale. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !!!!  
  
Orlina : Les cachots, mouais ça peut être pas mal pour la suite. Je tiendrai en compte de ta suggestion. Mais avant le retour a Poudlard voici mon nouveau chapitre. Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture !!!!  
  
Drakynouchette : J'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi sympa que le précédent. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !!!!  
  
Alisa Adams : Je crois que tu va être enchanté par ce nouveau chapitre ( tu vas pouvoir imaginer rogue sans caleçon !!!) Tu sais, il aura beau faire trois pas en arrière, jessica sera toujours la pour le rattraper. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !!!!  
  
Chapitre 12 : JOYEUX NOEL !!!!  
  
Dehors la neige tombait toujours. Le jour ne s'était pas encore levé. Quatre heures du matin venaient de s'afficher sur la montre de Jessica. Elle n'arrivait pas à se rendormir et décida de se lever.  
  
Elle enfila une robe de chambre et quitta sa chambre. Au bout de sa baguette, une faible lumière éclairait le couloir. Elle voulait aller dans la cuisine pour manger quelque chose mais elle ne sut pourquoi elle se dirigeait vers la chambre de sévérus.  
  
La porte était entrouverte. Elle la poussa et entra. Une atmosphère glaciale régnait dans cette pièce. Elle pointa sa baguette sur le lit ou était couché son professeur. Elle distinguait mal son visage et s'approcha de lui doucement pour ne pas le réveiller.  
  
Elle éclaira son visage et fut horrifié. Il baignait dans son sang. Sa gorge avait été tranchée. Il avait les yeux ouverts et son regard n'avait plus aucune étincelle de vie. Elle se retourna les larmes aux yeux et deux mangemorts surgirent.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
C'était une nuit paisible ou le silence s'était imposé. Mais celui-ci fut brisé par un cri strident provenant de la chambre de Jessica.  
  
Sévérus qui dormait sereinement sursauta.  
  
-Jessica, s'inquiéta t il.  
  
Il se précipita dans sa chambre. Elle était assise sur son lit et ne cessait de pleurer. Elle leva ses yeux remplis de larmes et aperçut sévérus qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.  
  
-Sé...vé...rus, sanglota t elle. J'ai eu tellement peur. C'était affreux. Je...  
  
-Chut. Je suis la maintenant. Ca va aller, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.  
  
Elle le serra de toutes ses forces et continua de pleurer.  
  
-Tu as fait un cauchemar. C'est fini maintenant. Il ne faut plus avoir peur. Je suis la.  
  
Il prononçait ses mots tout en la berçant pour la rassurer.  
  
-Mais j'ai ..... cru que...que tu....étais...  
  
Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Ce cauchemar avait été si vrai. Elle sentait encore la présence de ces mangemorts. Elle revoyait encore le regard vide de son professeur.  
  
-Calme toi. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Je reste à tes cotés.  
  
Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre une dizaine de minutes. Elle se calma peu a peu et la fatigue la submergea de nouveau.  
  
-Il faut dormir à présent. Allonge toi.  
  
Elle s'exécuta et fut bordée par sévérus. Puis il se leva.  
  
-Non ! Dors avec moi. S'il te plait.  
  
-D'accord, je reste.  
  
Il plongea sous la couverture et enlaça la jeune fille qui se rendormit peu de temps après dans les bras apaisants du maître des potions.  
  
Le lendemain, elle se réveilla mais ne vit pas sévérus à ses cotés. Elle se leva et descendît dans la cuisine mais il n'y était pas. Elle alla dans le salon mais il n'y avait toujours personne. Prise de panique, elle monta l'escalier en quatrième vitesse et entra dans la chambre de son professeur qui ne s'y trouvait pas.  
  
Elle visita pièce après pièce l'étage mais pas de Rogue. Il lui restait à voir une seule pièce. Elle tourna la poignée, ouvrit la porte et fut soulagée de le voir. Il prenait sa douche et n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Puis quelques secondes après, il sortit de celle-ci et aperçut Jessica a l'entrée de la salle de bain qui était littéralement hypnotisé par ce spectacle : Il n'avait pas enfilé de serviette de bain. Ses cheveux noirs était propres (waouh !!!) et son corps perlaient de multiples gouttes d'eau. Jessica ne put s'empêcher de glisser son regard un cran plus bas que son ventre. Mais fut très vite gênée et balbutia :  
  
-Euh...Je suis désolée. Je ne vous trouvais pas...alors je suis allée dans toutes les pièces. J'étais inquiète. Je croyais qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose.  
  
Rogue aussi était assez mal a l'aise mais il s'empara d'une serviette et l'entoura autour de sa taille.  
  
-Je suis vraiment confuse.  
  
-Il ne faut pas. Vous m'avez trouvé et vous êtes rassurée maintenant. De plus, vous savez ou se trouve la salle de bain à présent. Vous connaissez le chalet comme votre poche.  
  
° Y a pas que le chalet que je connais comme ma poche maintenant °  
  
-Euh... oui. Euh je vais... prendre mon petit déjeuner.  
  
-Je vous rejoins des que je serai habillé.  
  
Elle sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
  
°Oh mon dieu ! Je l'ai vu nu ! Oulala, qu'est ce qu'il est bien foutu ! Franchement je suis folle de son corps et.... mmmhhh ses muscles. Il en cache bien des choses sous sa cape.°  
  
Le sourire pendu à ses lèvres, elle mangea en fantasmant sur son corps jusqu'à ce que sévérus vienne la rejoindre.  
  
-Euh...Je vous ai préparé votre thé.  
  
-Oh merci. Vous allez mieux ?  
  
-Oui beaucoup mieux.  
  
-Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller ce matin. Il fallait bien que vous vous reposiez un peu. Je m'excuse si vous avez paniqué.  
  
-C'est pas grave.  
  
Elle le regardait quelques fois mais détournait le regard à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le sien. Elle était plus que gênée de l'avoir vu nu bien qu'elle ait été aux anges. Il brisa le silence qui s'était installé pendant le petit déjeuner.  
  
-Aujourd'hui, on ne pourra pas sortir du chalet.  
  
-Ah bon pourquoi ?  
  
-Cette nuit, il y a eu une tempête de neige. La porte est bloquée par la neige qui tombe toujours d'ailleurs. Ce serait plus prudent de rester ici aujourd'hui.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
-Vous pourrez en profiter pour faire vos devoirs.  
  
-Ah ah très drôle.  
  
-Je ne blague pas. Vous allez recommencer mon test. Et j'espère cette fois ci qu'il n'y aura aucune réponse fausse.  
  
-Je sais bien qu'aujourd'hui c'est noël mais faut pas s'attendre à un miracle de ma part concernant votre cours, professeur.  
  
-Hélas.  
  
-Pourtant, quand je prenais des cours particuliers chez moi. Pour rattraper mon retard. Et bien c'était la matière ou j'avais les meilleurs résultats. Mais depuis que je suis à poudlard, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai beaucoup de difficultés dans votre cours.  
  
-Remettez vous en cause mes compétences de professeur ?  
  
-Non ! Pas du tout ! Mais c'est quand même étrange. Faut dire aussi que le trimestre dernier, vous n'avez pas cessé de me martyriser. Pas étonnant que mes résultats soient en baisse.  
  
-Vous m'accusez ?  
  
-Un peu oui. Surtout que quand j'y repense, vous m'avez ridiculisé a chaque fois. Je détestais vous voir et assister à vos cours. Vous m'avez fait souffrir énormément.  
  
-Je m'en excuse. C'était pour votre bien.  
  
-Pour mon bien ? Je sais pas si vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous m'avez fait enduré. Pendant un mois, tout le monde m'appelait la guenon.  
  
Il pouffa de rire.  
  
-Hey ! C'est pas drôle. Tous les soirs, je pleurais par votre faute. Tous les soirs.  
  
Son visage refléta toute la douleur qu'elle avait éprouvée pendant les mois derniers. Son regard s'attrista. Rogue n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle pleurait a cause de lui et s'en voulut plus que tout. Il voulait qu'elle le déteste et non qu'elle souffre.  
  
-J'ai même pensé à me tuer.  
  
Le cœur de sévérus fit un bond dans sa poitrine.  
  
-Vous quoi ?  
  
-Vous vous rappelez le jour ou...  
  
Elle reprit sa respiration. Vraisemblablement, ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à raconter était un des pires moments de sa vie.  
  
-Le jour ou vous ....  
  
FLASHBACK :  
  
C'était un lundi matin. Hermione, Ron, Harry et elle rejoignaient le cachot ou le cours de Rogue allait débuter. Ils s'installèrent par deux à une table. Jessica se mit avec Hermione tandis que Ron et Harry se mirent a coté.  
  
-SILENCE. Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion extrêmement difficile.  
  
-Il faudrait un jour qu'il change de disque. Celui la est raillé. Il nous dit ça à chaque cours, chuchota Jessica a l'encontre de sa voisine qui sourit à sa remarque.  
  
-Il s'agit de la potion de népéria.  
  
Il afficha les ingrédients nécessaires au tableau et les élèves commencèrent leur mixture.  
  
-Tiens, si on ajoutait du loca, on obtiendrait du veritaserum., confia Hermione dans un murmure.  
  
-Ton savoir m'impressionnera toujours.  
  
-Je sais.  
  
Le cours se poursuivit en silence. Dix minutes avant la fin, Rogue désigna une victime pour tester sa potion.  
  
-Miss Parker ! Venez à mon bureau !  
  
-Tiens, un autre disque qu'il devrait remplacer.  
  
-Apportez moi votre potion et dépêchez vous. Nous n'avons pas toute la journée.  
  
Elle s'avança vers son bureau et lui tendit sa préparation. Rogue prit discrètement un ingrédient qui ne figurait pas sur son tableau et en déversa quelques gouttes dans sa préparation. Aucun élève ne vit cette action à part Jessica qui se trouvait en face de lui. Horrifiée, elle constata que l'étiquette du flacon portait le nom de loca.  
  
-Buvez maintenant.  
  
-Monsieur, fit elle avec une voix chevrotante.  
  
-SILENCE. Buvez si vous ne voulez pas avoir 50 points en moins.  
  
Contraint de lui obéir, elle avala le liquide avec dégoût.  
  
-Bien. Maintenant Miss Parker. Quels reproches pouvez vous faire a vos amis ?  
  
Une serpentard leva la main et annonça :  
  
-Mais monsieur, quel lien y a-t-il avec l'effet de la potion d'aujourd'hui ?  
  
-Taisez vous Miss Freak. Alors ? Que reprochez vous a vos amis ?  
  
-Et bien, je trouve que Ron se plaint souvent. Hermione, quant a elle, se vante trop de ses connaissances et croit ne jamais se tromper. Pour finir je dirai que Harry a bien fait d'être gay parce qu'au lit il assure pas.  
  
Tous les élèves exceptés les trois concernés rigolèrent. Même Rogue. Jessica avait conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire et était catastrophée . La cloche sonna. Elle voulut parler au trio mais celui-ci n'était pas d'humeur à lui répondre et accentua le pas dans les cachots.  
  
Ils ne lui parlèrent plus pendant deux semaines et ce fut les deux semaines les pires de sa vie. Elle était constamment toute seule. Et chaque jour, elle n'avait qu'une envie :mourir.  
  
FIN DU FLASHBACK  
  
-Je n'ai jamais autant souffert que pendant ces deux semaines.  
  
-Je ne savais pas que cela pouvait prendre une telle ampleur. Je n'aurais jamais du...  
  
-Mais vous l'avez fait. Vous m'avez ridiculisé tellement de fois et le pire c'est que vous avez failli briser une amitié. Je vous laisse. Je vais à l'étage, prendre ma douche.  
  
Elle ne laissa pas le temps a sévérus de s'expliquer, sortit de la pièce et monta en haut. Elle se déshabilla et entra sous la douche. L'eau ruisselait sur son corps et ce contact lui produisait une sensation de bien-être et de relaxation. Elle se savonna et rinça la mousse recouvrant sa peau. Puis elle s'enroula dans une serviette et sortit de la salle de bain. A ce moment la, Rogue apparut au milieu du couloir et la rencontra.  
  
-Jessica...Je voulais .....  
  
Il parcourut des yeux son corps dénudé mais néanmoins enveloppé par une serviette. Sa peau brillait sous l'effet des gouttes d'eau non essuyées.  
  
-Vous voulez quoi ?  
  
-Euh... Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit mais vous avez un corps magnifique et tellement attirant.  
  
-Ce n'est pas avec vos compliments à deux centimes d'euros...  
  
-Centimes de quoi ?  
  
-Euh oui pardon... a deux mornilles que je vais vous pardonner. Et maintenant j'aimerais bien m'habiller mais vous bloquez le passage alors pardon.  
  
-Excusez moi. Allez y.  
  
Elle passa à coté de lui en le frôlant. Rogue se retourna et la vit s'éloigner. Sa serviette lui moulait les fesses et le maître des potions ne put s'empêcher de les regarder. Elle entra dans sa chambre et s'habilla. Puis elle rejoignit le salon et s'installa devant la cheminée. Ce souvenir l'avait énormément attristé et était encore douloureux.  
  
-Jessica.  
  
Elle se retourna et le vit dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
  
-Oui professeur ?  
  
-J'ai quelque chose pour vous.  
  
-Pour moi ?  
  
Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui.  
  
-Joyeux noël !  
  
Il lui tendit un objet qui était enveloppé dans un papier cadeau rouge.  
  
-Oh ! Il... Il ne fallait pas, fit elle très étonnée.  
  
-Ouvrez le !  
  
Elle s'exécuta. Elle enleva le papier et découvrit une boite bleu en velours. Elle l'ouvrit.  
  
-Oh mon dieu ! C'est magnifique. Vous n'auriez pas dû.  
  
Dans la boite se trouvait un somptueux collier. La chaîne était en or massif et le pendentif était un cœur de diamant de 18 carats.  
  
-Non, je peux vraiment pas. Ca a du vous coûter une fortune. Ce geste me va droit au cœur mais reprenez le.  
  
-Non c'est pour vous. Gardez le. Apres tout le mal que je vous ai fait enduré, vous devez accepter mon cadeau.  
  
-Je peux vraiment pas.  
  
Elle lui tendit la boite contenant le collier. Il la prit, et enleva celui- ci du coffret.  
  
-Tournez vous. Levez vos cheveux.  
  
Il l'accrocha autour de son cou.  
  
-Il vous va a merveille.  
  
-Professeur, c'est vraiment trop. En plus je n'ai rien pour vous. Je ne peux accepter.  
  
Elle s'apprêtait à décrocher son collier mais il l'en empêcha en lui tenant les mains.  
  
-Si vous l'enlevez, je retire 100 points a griffondor.  
  
-Voila que vous faites du chantage professeur, remarqua t elle en lui souriant.  
  
-Vous êtes tellement plus belle quand vous souriez.  
  
Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il fit de même. Elle posa sa main sur le cœur et embrassa son professeur sur la joue.  
  
-Merci. Mais je ne sais quoi vous offrir.  
  
-Votre pardon.  
  
- Alors je vous l'offre mais a coté de votre cadeau, mon pardon n'est pas suffisant. Je ne sais pas quoi vous offrir. Quoique... J'ai une petite surprise pour vous.  
  
Elle recula d'un pas.  
  
-Une surprise ?  
  
Elle ne répondit rien mais enleva son pull bleu.  
  
-Que faites vous ?  
  
Elle retira ensuite son T-shirt et se retrouva en soutien gorge noir. Puis elle passa ses mains derrière son dos, le dégrafa et le fit glisser par terre sensuellement. Rogue demeura bouche bée devant sa poitrine dénudée.  
  
Mais la jeune fille ne s'arrêta pas la. Elle déboutonna son pantalon et l'ôta sous les yeux de son professeur. Dessous, elle portait un string en fine dentelle noire qui fut retiré peu de temps après. Elle était désormais nue.  
  
Elle s'avança vers Rogue qui restait ébahi et immobile devant elle. Elle plaça sa main gauche sur sa nuque et la droite lui servit a caresser ses cheveux noirs (propres !!!!) puis l'embrassa langoureusement. Rogue ne savait que faire de ses mains : il n'osait pas les posées sur son corps. Alors Jessica, tout en l'embrassant, les posa sur ses fesses voyant que celui-ci hésitait à la toucher. Quelques instants après, elle se décolla de ses lèvres et susurra a son oreille :  
  
- Je vous ai vu nu, c'était a vous de me voir nue. Nous sommes quittes maintenant. J'espère que mon cadeau vous plais.  
  
Elle était excessivement collés contre lui et sut très vite la réponse à sa question en sentant son sexe gagner en volume. Le désir montait en elle. Sentir qu'elle était désirée à ce point par son professeur l'excitait encore plus. Elle avait envie qu'il lui fasse l'amour et vraisemblablement, lui aussi voulait lui faire l'amour.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent a nouveau pendant plusieurs secondes mais Rogue cessa de l'embrasser. Sans dire mot, il se retourna et sortit du salon laissant la griffondor seule. Il monta à l'étage et alla dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
°Calme me toi sévérus. Respire et évacue le désir de lui sauter dessus. Qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris de se déshabiller devant moi. Bien sur que son cadeau m'a plu mais j'aurais pu faire une énorme connerie. Pourtant elle me désire et moi aussi. Mais il ne faut pas. Non, je ne la toucherais plus. Faut que je prenne mes distances sinon le pire peut arriver. Enfin le pire, le meilleur mais ce serait mal. Très mal. Si quelqu'un découvre ce qui se passe entre nous... Je préfère pas y penser.°  
  
Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Jessica était encore abasourdie par la réaction de son professeur.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris de se casser comme ça !  
  
Elle ne se rhabilla pas et s'assit sur le canapé. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était parti.  
  
° Je sais plus quoi faire pour qu'il se décide enfin a me faire l'amour. Je le comprendrai vraiment jamais. Pourtant il a envie de moi mais il fuit. Je m'en fous. Je vais lui sauter dessus à chaque fois que je le verrai et il cédera bien un jour. D'ailleurs, je vais aller tout de suite dans sa chambre.°  
  
Déterminée à le faire craquer, elle monta les escaliers, toujours aussi peu couverte, et frappa à sa porte.  
  
-Professeur, je voudrai vous parler.  
  
- Laissez moi, j'aimerai être tranquille.  
  
-Ok, il me laisse pas le choix, se dit elle a elle-même.  
  
Elle se concentra et transplana pour retomber dans la chambre de sévérus.  
  
-Mais comment avez-vous fait ? Vous êtes encore nue ?  
  
-J'ai transplané et oui je ne me suis pas rhabillée.  
  
-Vous savez transplaner ? demanda t il en se levant.  
  
-Bien sur. J'ai pris un peu d'avance dans mes cours particuliers. Mais la n'est pas la question. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous me fuyiez ?  
  
-Mais je ne vous fuis pas.  
  
-Quoi ? Vous fichez pas de moi. Je vous ai fait quoi ?  
  
-Vous m'attirez.  
  
-Qu...Quoi ? C'est pour ça que vous êtes parti ? Parce que je vous attire? Alors la je comprend vraiment plus rien.  
  
-Oui je vous désire plus que tout. J'ai envie de vous faire l'amour mais... il ne faut pas.  
  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
  
-Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Nous ne pouvons pas.  
  
-Mais merde. Je suis majeure et consentante. Je vois pas le problème. Et puis personne ne sera au courant de ce qui se passera entre nous.  
  
- Il y a toujours quelqu'un qui découvre la vérité.  
  
°Oh et puis pourquoi je discute avec lui.°  
  
Elle lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa avec passion. Mais Rogue ne se laissa pas faire et la repoussa une fois de plus. Mais elle ne voulait pas en rester la. Elle le poussa donc sur son lit et se mit a califourchon sur lui en lui attrapant ses poignets.  
  
-Faites moi l'amour professeur.  
  
-Levez vous. Je ne vous ferai pas l'amour.  
  
-Vous voulez que je vous viole ?  
  
-Ne dites pas de bêtises. Maintenant levez vous.  
  
-Non !  
  
-Je vous aurais prévenu.  
  
Avec force, il la fit basculer sur le coté, se leva et quitta la chambre. Elle fit de même et le poursuivit jusqu'au salon.  
  
-Pourquoi vous me fuyiez ?  
  
-Je ne veux pas commettre une chose que je pourrai regretter par la suite.  
  
-Laquelle ?  
  
-Tomber amoureux de vous. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas vous voir constamment pendant deux semaines et que je vous ai humilié tant de fois. Je voulais que vous me détestiez.  
  
-Vous avez réussis. Je vous haïssais.  
  
- Vous ne voulez pas vous rhabiller. Vous allez avoir froid et... vous me mettez mal a l'aise.  
  
-Non ! Je ne me rhabillerai pas.  
  
-Vous allez me faire tourner en bourrique.  
  
-J'y compte bien.  
  
Il retira sa cape noire et la tendit vers elle.  
  
-Enfilez ça au moins. Vous allez attraper froid sinon et madame Pomfresh va encore me faire une scène si vous tombez malade.  
  
-Non ! Je n'enfilerai pas votre cape.  
  
-C'est ce qu'on va voir.  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle mais celle-ci l'évita et le contourna. Ils se poursuivirent dans le salon une bonne minute pendant laquelle Jessica ne cessait de rigoler.  
  
-Ne soyez pas si idiote bon sang !  
  
-Il faudra d'abord que vous m'attrapiez si vous voulez que je me rhabille.  
  
Rogue se jeta soudain sur elle et basculèrent tout deux sur le canapé. Elle se tenait sous lui et se mit à l'embrasser en espérant qu'il ne se relève pas. Elle sentit quelques secondes après, son membre grossir qui s'appuyait de plus en plus sur son clitoris lui procurant ainsi un plaisir intense.  
  
Elle enroula ses jambes autour de les siennes et le plaisir s'intensifia. Rogue voulant lui procurer plus, remua ses reins tout en l'embrassant. Elle respirait de plus en plus fort et après quelques minutes, elle s'agrippa à son dos et fut inondée de plaisir. Ils cessèrent de s'embrasser et rogue regarda son visage souriant. Il lui caressa les cheveux et baisa son front.  
  
-Ca va ?  
  
-Oui merci.  
  
Ils se contemplèrent encore quelques instants puis il se leva et ramassa les vêtements de sa protégée qui étaient restés a terre.  
  
-Habille toi.  
  
Elle empoigna ses vêtements et regarda son professeur quitter la pièce. Elle resta allongée quelques minutes reprenant ses esprits. Puis elle se leva, s'habilla et se dit :  
  
° Il reste encore une semaine, sévérus. Mais il ne me faudra pas autant pour que tu sois littéralement fou de moi.°  
  
A suivre !!!!!!! 


	13. Pardonne moi!

Voici la suite que vous attendez avec impatience. Un grand merci pour vos reviews Bonne lecture à tous!!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 13 : Pardonne moi !   
  
Rogue alla dans la cuisine pour y préparer le déjeuner. Mais il était assez distrait et fut assez maladroit pendant la préparation du repas. Il cassa un verre et se coupa le doigt en ouvrant une boite de conserve. Lorsqu'il mit la table, il oublia de déposer une assiette. Bref il était assez perturbé par les avances de son élève.  
  
On peut le comprendre : c'est pas tous les jours qu'une de ses élève se déshabille devant lui, le poursuit dans toute la maison nue et le supplie de lui faire l'amour. Il ne remarqua même pas la présence de celle-ci lorsqu'elle prit place a table. Il posa le plat sur cette dernière. Lorsqu'il voulut s'assoire, il loupa la chaise et tomba par terre en apercevant son élève déjà assise.  
  
-Professeur ? Vous allez bien ?  
  
-Oui oui, fit il un peu déboussolé par cette chute inattendue.  
  
-Vous avez bu ?  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez. Bien sur que non, grogna t il en se levant.  
  
-Nooooooooon ! Vous avez fumé la moquette de votre chambre ! s'exclama t elle surprise. Elle était si belle pourtant!  
  
-Mais arrêtez de délirer, vous m'agacez à la fin !  
  
-Oh c'est bon, si on peut plus plaisanter.  
  
-Le repas est prêt. Mangez avant que ça refroidisse, ordonna t il sèchement.  
  
-Ouf ! Je suis soulagée. J'ai cru qu'on avait perdu notre Rogue national. Vous savez celui qui ronchonne tout le temps.  
  
Elle remarqua la fine coupure.  
  
-Quoi ??? Vous vous mutilez aussi !!!  
  
Elle explosa de rire en voyant la tête que faisait son professeur. Ne se calmant pas, il décida de se lever et de rejoindre sa chambre mais elle l'en empêcha en lui bloquant le passage.  
  
-Mais arrêtez de prendre la fuite constamment. Vous ne supportez plus de me voir même au déjeuner maintenant ?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Alors allez vous assoire et mangeons en silence puisque vous aimez ça le silence.  
  
Ils allèrent se rassoire et débutèrent le repas (en silence). Discrètement, elle passa son pied entre les jambes de celui-ci et lui caressa sensuellement son sexe avec le bout de ses doigts de son pied nu. Au contact de son pied, l'eau qui venait de boire fut avalée de travers et il toussa.  
  
-Non ! Vous essayé de vous suicider avec un verre d'eau ! Tentative de suicide en direct ! Et ben ça va loin votre dépression.  
  
. C'est...C'est a cause ...de vous... et de votre pied, fit il en reprenant son souffle.  
  
-Vous voulez quand même pas me le couper. Vous vous etes trompé de vocation. Vous auriez du devenir charcutier.  
  
Il lui lança un regard noir pour montrer son mécontentement. Mais celle-ci, qui voulait le faire craquer (ben oui ça va dans les deux sens, amoureusement et moralement !!!) l'imita grossièrement en fronçant les sourcils. Exaspéré par la mentalité de son élève, il se leva et sortit de la pièce en une seconde. Mais celle-ci le poursuivit jusqu'au escalier. Il les monta suivit de près par Jessica. Cependant celle-ci fit semblant de trébucher en avant à la première marche de l'escalier.  
  
-AIE ! Je me suis tordue la cheville.  
  
Rogue qui avait entendu la (fausse) chute se précipita a son chevet.  
  
-Vous vous etes fait mal.  
  
-Non ça me plait de dire aie pour rien, voyez vous. Bien sur que je me suis fait mal.  
  
-Vous n'avez que ce que vous méritez, a être une emmerdeuse pareille.  
  
-Merci pour le compliment ! AIE ! Je peux pas me relever. Ca me fait mal, mentit elle en essayant de se remettre debout.  
  
-J'ai compris. Tenez vous a moi, je vais vous porter.  
  
Il plaça un bras autour de ses épaules et l'autre sous ses genoux et la souleva. Celle-ci se colla bien contre lui en entourant ses bras autour de sa nuque et lui suça le lobe de son oreille jusqu'au canapé du salon ou il la déposa doucement. Mais celle-ci ne desserra pas son étreinte autour de sa nuque et l'entraîna vers elle.  
  
-Voudriez vous me lâcher pour que je puisse me relever.  
  
-Oui je veux bien mais ...embrassez moi d'abord !  
  
-Lâchez moi Miss Parker ! fit il avec colère. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos gamineries.  
  
Il écarta brutalement les bras entourant sa nuque et se leva, furieux.  
  
-Hey ! Vous m'avez fait mal. Mais vous etes malade de me faire mal comme ça. Regardez mes poignets sont tout rouges maintenant. Je parie que je vais avoir des bleus demain. Dumbledore va croire que vous m'avez maltraité.  
  
Elle se leva du canapé pour le poursuivre (encore) dans le couloir menant à sa chambre et le rattrapa en lui tenant fermement sa cape.  
  
-Attendez professeur.  
  
-Votre cheville !!!! Elle n'est pas tordue !!!  
  
-Euh ben non... Ca va beaucoup mieux tout d'un coup.  
  
Il devint rouge de colère et se mit à gueuler contre elle.  
  
-ESPECE DE PETITE MENTEUSE. JOUER AVEC MOI COMME CA. VOUS AVEZ PAS HONTE !!!!!  
  
-Mais je...  
  
-SILENCE !  
  
-Voyons professeur calmez vous, c'était pour rire.  
  
Elle s'approcha de lui et porta sa main vers son visage mais celui-ci l'attrapa avec agressivité et la repoussa violemment en la faisant basculer par terre. Celle-ci, dans sa chute, se tordit réellement la cheville. Elle fondit en larmes.  
  
-Si vous pensez que je vais vous croire, vous vous trompez complètement.  
  
Il se retourna et alla dans sa chambre en claquant la porte avec fureur.  
  
-Pro...fes...seur, sanglota t elle. J'ai ...mal.  
  
Elle était assise par terre et tenait sa cheville dans ses mains. Elle versa toutes les larmes de son corps sous la douleur de cette entorse mais en partie à cause de la réaction de celui-ci. Son pied gonflait de plus en plus. Elle décida de rejoindre son lit. Pour ceci, elle se traîna par terre. Elle s'y allongea. A coté d'elle se tenait sa table de chevets. Dessus se trouvaient divers médicaments et potions que madame Pomfresh lui avait laissé. Elle prit donc un somnifère et s'endormit peu de temps après.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Une heure plus tard, Rogue n'entendant aucun bruit, se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien manigancer. Il quitta sa chambre et entra dans celle de Jessica. Il la vit étendue et inconsciente sur le lit. Il se précipita sur elle, son cœur battant la chamade, et remarqua les boites de médicaments ouvertes. Il cru sur le coup qu'elle avait vidé ses boites pour se suicider. Il était anéanti et la serra dans ses bras.  
  
-Non Jessica, reviens.  
  
Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.  
  
- Je voulais pas ... Reste avec moi.  
  
Apres quelques instants, elle bougea.  
  
-Jessica, fit il avec espoir.  
  
-Mmh quoi, je peux même plus dormir tranquillement, dit elle avec une voix endormie.  
  
-Mon dieu, j'ai cru que tu étais ...  
  
Elle remarqua ses yeux humides.  
  
-Vous avez pleuré ?  
  
-Je suis tellement content que tu n'ais rien.  
  
Il l'enlaça de nouveau et quelques larmes coulaient encore.  
  
-Aie, vous me serrez trop fort.  
  
-Oh je suis désolé mais j'ai eu tellement peur.  
  
-Peur de quoi ? Je faisais que dormir. Ma cheville me faisait mal alors j'ai pris un somnifère. Y avait pas de quoi paniquer.  
  
-La cheville ?  
  
-Oui, c'est ce qui se trouve au bout de la jambe.  
  
Il dirigea les yeux sur celle-ci et s'aperçut qu'elle avait enflée.  
  
-Je t'ai vraiment fait mal. Mais je croyais que tu jouais encore la comédie.  
  
-Non, j'avais vraiment mal et maintenant vous m'avez réveillé et j'ai de nouveau mal.  
  
-Je suis désolé.  
  
-Lâchez moi, j'aimerai me rendormir, fit elle sur un ton énervé.  
  
Il fit ce qu'elle lui demanda et celle-ci s'allongea sur le coté en lui tournant le dos.  
  
-Jessica, je m'excuse. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal.  
  
-Eh ben c'est raté.  
  
Il posa une main sur son dos.  
  
-Ne me touchez pas et laissez moi. J'aimerai me reposer. D'ailleurs, madame Pomfresh va vous égorger vif quand elle me verra boiter.  
  
-Je vais arranger ça.  
  
Il se leva, pointa sa baguette sur la cheville endolorie et jeta un sort. Celle-ci dégonfla et fut rétablie.  
  
-Merci, prononça t elle toujours rancunière. Bonne nuit.  
  
Celui-ci ne répondit rien et pensa qu'il valait mieux la laisser dormir. Il sortit de la pièce, referma la porte derrière lui et sécha ces dernières larmes.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
En fin d'après midi, Rogue faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il se sentait coupable pour sa cheville et voyait bien qu'elle lui en voulait. Il décida de lui concocter une surprise pour se faire pardonner...  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
En début de soirée, il pénétra dans la chambre de Jessica et alla s'allonger à coté d'elle.  
  
-Jessica, réveille toi, murmura t il a son oreille.  
  
-Mmmh.  
  
Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux en la regardant tendrement se réveiller peu a peu.  
  
-Jessica, il faut que je te parle, annonça t il d'une voix douce.  
  
-Quoi ? Il est quelle heure ? Je suis fatiguée.  
  
-Je sais mais il faut que je te montre quelque chose.  
  
-Ca peut pas attendre demain, fit elle encore endormie.  
  
- Non, ça ne peut pas attendre demain.  
  
-Et après tu me traites d'emmerdeuse. Tu t'es pas regardé.  
  
-Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure. Je voulais pas te faire mal. Tu dois avoir faim. Je peux te préparer ce que tu veux. Dis moi ce qui te fais envie.  
  
Elle sourit légèrement en pensant à ce qu'elle voulait.  
  
-Toi ! répondit elle en plongeant avec désir ses yeux bleu dans les siens.  
  
A cette remarque, il rigola légèrement.  
  
-Tu ne changeras jamais, dit il sur un ton taquin. Allez viens faire un câlin a ton professeur.  
  
Jessica le regarda bizarrement.  
  
-Tu te sens bien ? Pourquoi tu te montres aussi gentil avec moi tout d'un coup. Y a pas 24h, tu me repoussais quand je te collais d'un peu trop près.  
  
-Mais faut savoir ce que tu veux. Je croyais que tu voulais un peu d'attention de ma part.  
  
-Et non que tu me fasses mal.  
  
Elle demeurait toujours rancunière contre lui.  
  
-Je vois que tu m'en veux toujours. Pourtant je me suis excusé.  
  
-Et ben ça suffit pas.  
  
Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
-Pour la millième fois je m'excuse.  
  
Il semblait sincère. Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant quelques instants. Ils étaient toujours allongés sur le lit cote a cote. Soudain, il s'approcha d'elle et lui donna un baiser torride. Mais celle-ci le repoussa et lui fit dos.  
  
-Ok j'ai compris.  
  
Il se leva et la souleva dans ses bras.  
  
-Hey mais qu'est ce qui te prends ? Repose moi !  
  
Celui-ci ne dit rien et sortit de la chambre en la portant puis l'amena vers la sienne pour la reposer à l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte. A l'intérieur, des dizaines de bougies avaient été allumées. Des pétales de roses avaient été étalés sur le lit et le sol. Une odeur de fleurs avait été répandue dans la pièce. L'atmosphère lugubre de sa chambre avait laissé place à une ambiance romantique. Ils entrèrent. Elle n'en croyait pas à ces yeux et demeurait émerveillée.  
  
-Voulez vous m'accorder cette danse Miss Parker ?  
  
Elle le regarda surprise par sa demande. Une musique retentit, un slow plus précisément. Il empoigna sa main droite et la posa sur son épaule et serra la gauche avec sa main droite. L'autre étant placé sur la taille de jessica.  
  
Il se colla a elle. Ils tournoyèrent au rythme de la musique. Jessica avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de sa vie. Une autre musique débuta qui fut beaucoup plus sensuelle. Elle enlaça avec ses mains la nuque de son professeur et plaqua sa poitrine contre son torse.  
  
Ils ne se quittaient plus des yeux. Il glissa ses mains le long de son dos, caressa doucement ses fesses et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs langues s'effleurèrent avec amour. Leur baiser devint plus intense plus passionnel plus sauvage. Jessica plaça ses mains sur ses fesses et les caressa également. Le désir s'accentuait de plus en plus à chaque caresse. Leurs respirations s'accélèrent. Leurs cœurs battirent de plus en plus vite.  
  
Rogue se décolla de sa bouche, embrassa son cou et glissa une de ses mains sous ses vêtements pour lui caresser sa généreuse poitrine. Puis il souleva son pull et lui enleva. Il fit de même avec son T-shirt et son soutien gorge qui atterrirent sur le sol.  
  
Il la poussa doucement jusqu'au lit ou celle-ci s'y allongea. Il se plaça sur elle et commença à sucer le bout de ses seins qui prirent du volume sous l'effet du plaisir. Il déboutonna ensuite le pantalon de la griffondor et le retira. Il embrassa son ventre et ôta également son string, seul vêtement qui lui restait. Elle était à nouveau nue.  
  
Il se baissa au niveau de son bas ventre et introduit sa langue entre les lèvres de son sexe. Plus il titillait son clitoris et plus Jessica ressentait un plaisir intense. Quelques minutes après, elle poussa un cri de satisfaction.  
  
Mais, il ne s'interrompit pas à cet orgasme. Il voulait lui procurer le nirvana. L'emmener au septième ciel. Pour ceci, il se déshabilla sous les yeux de Jessica qui le regardait avec attention. Une fois nu, il s'allongea sur elle, lui écarta les jambes et s'introduisit en elle avec son membre en érection.  
  
Il débuta ses coups de reins. Elle se cambra et accompagna les va et viens de son partenaire qui accéléra le rythme de ses pénétrations. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se regardèrent prendre du plaisir. Rogue ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi belle que pendant cette acte amoureux. Il l'embrassa langoureusement tout en la pénétrant ardemment.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, tout deux atteignirent le septième ciel. Ils reprirent lentement leur souffle en se regardant avec passion. Il ne s'était pas retiré et voulait encore ne faire qu'un avec elle. Il aimait le contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Il aimait sentir son parfum. Bref, il était fou d'elle et ne voulait plus la quitter d'un millimètre.  
  
Elle aussi aimait la sensation de son sexe dans le sien. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi comblée par un homme. Ils se regardèrent tout deux et pensèrent au même instant :  
  
° Je l'aime °  
  
A suivre !!!!!! 


	14. Un tendre matin

****

****

**Coucou à tous !**

Désolée pour cette attente si longue mais j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot et l'inspiration n'était pas la

Mais voici un nouveau chapitre qui vous plaira certainement 

Mais avant de le lire voici mes réponses à vos reviews que j'adore recevoir :

Khalan : Ca me fait plaisir que tu adores mon histoire. Ce chapitre va te plaire, j'en suis sur. Bonne lecture !

Alisa Adams : Si seulement se tordre la cheville pouvait aboutir a ce résultat ce serai formidable lol. Oui elle la fait et elle le refait ! Tu verras ça dans ce chapitre assez chaud. Bonne lecture !

Méline Snape : Que ton âme soit en paix. Mais elle le sera lorsqu'elle aura lu ce chapitre tout aussi rempli d'émotion (et de sexe). Je ne savais pas qu'écrire autant d'émotion pouvait être mortel et j'en suis désolée mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher alors j'ai récidivé.     Bonne lecture et mes plus sincères condoléances !!!!

Orlina : Et voici enfin la suite ! Pour le retour à Poudlard, je tiendrai compte de ta suggestion et je ne l'oublie pas. Peut être pour le prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture ! 

Vincent-the-writer : Ca ne peut être du vécu car au moment de ma coupure le passage ou il se coupe avait été déjà rédigé. Peut être ai-je eu un pressentiment, qui sait ? Voici la suite petite mayo ! 

****

**Chapitre 14 : Un tendre matin**

Apres cet acte passionnel, tout deux s'endormirent en se blottissant l'un contre l'autre, nus. Ils sombrèrent dans un profond sommeil, paisible pour Sévérus mais agité pour Jessica…

                                                 °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Elle se trouvait dans la grande salle ou tout le monde, élèves comme professeurs, l'entourait. Elle était par terre sur les genoux. Elle versait toutes les larmes de son corps mais personne ne venait la réconforter, même pas ses amis, Hermione, Ron et Harry. Ceux-ci la regardaient avec une haine sans précédent. Leurs yeux étaient injectés de sang et ils lui lançaient un regard glacial. Elle parcourut des yeux les autres élèves et professeurs et leurs expressions étaient pour tout point identique à celle du trio. Cette constatation la fit redoubler de chagrin.

Soudain, la foule autour d'elle s'écarta pour laisser passer Rogue. En l'apercevant, elle se leva et se jeta dans ses bras mais celui-ci la repoussa avec force. Elle fut projetée de l'autre coté du cercle formé par les sorciers. Mais ces derniers la poussèrent et la firent basculer sur le sol. Elle s'effondra par terre. 

Puis elle se releva malgré la douleur de cette chute et s'avança de nouveau vers son professeur. Il se tenait droit devant elle et n'affichait aucune expression de sympathie pour elle. L'amour qu'il lui portait n'y figurait plus. Dans ces yeux, on pouvait lire le néant. L'absence totale de sentiments pour la jeune fille. Il n'y avait que de l'indifférence, de la froideur et du ressentiment. Il était immobile et la fixait d'un regard hostile.

Il faisait froid dans la pièce. Tous les membres de la griffondor tremblaient. Elle était très peu vêtu, seule une chemise de nuit la recouvrait ainsi que son collier en diamants.

Tout à coup, celui-ci fit un pas en avant, tendit son bras en direction du cou de son élève et arracha avec fureur son beau collier. Puis il le jeta par terre et l'écrasa avec son pied gauche. Il la regarda de nouveau et prononça ses mots d'une voix cruelle et exécrable :

« Je ne veux plus JAMAIS te revoir.

                                                   °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**-SEVERUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Jessica se redressa dans son lit. Pendant son cauchemar, celle-ci avait pleuré et ses yeux étaient maintenant humides ainsi que ses joues. Sévérus qui avait été réveillé par le cri de la jeune fille s'assit à coté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Calme toi, je suis la. Tu as fait un mauvais rêve.

-Je…Je veux…pas …

-Chut ça va aller. Je suis à tes cotés. C'était juste un cauchemar. Ce n'était pas réel.

Sévérus la calma en la berçant dans ses bras. Quelques minutes après, elle s'arrêta de pleurer et regarda son professeur dans les yeux.

-Je veux pas que tu me quittes Sévérus, fit elle d'une voix inquiète.

-Mais quelle idée ! Jamais je ne te quitterai ! s'exclama t il sur un ton surpris.

-Dans mon rêve, tu me disais que tu ne voulais plus me voir. Tout le monde me détestait. Toi aussi. Tu m'as arraché mon collier.

Elle prit son collier entre ses doigts et fixa le maître des potions. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux et Sévérus lui caressa les cheveux pour la rassurer.

-Ce n'était qu'un rêve, Jessica.

-Mais j'ai le pressentiment que ça va arriver. Tu sais, je crois en les rêves prémonitoires. Et si ça en était un ? 

-Tu ne vas pas prendre exemple sur cette vieille chouette de trelawney ? Et puis, jamais je ne te dirai ça. 

Jessica n'était pas totalement rassurée. Son rêve avait l'air tellement vrai. Sévérus avait lu dans ses pensées et l'embrassa pour lui faire oublier ce mauvais rêve. Ils échangèrent un long baiser qui raviva le désir en eux. Il se décolla de ses lèvres et lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Tu crois qu'un câlin suffirait à te faire oublier ce cauchemar ? demanda t il sur un ton coquin.

Jessica ria car cette question la surprenait. Penser que son professeur la désirait encore l'amusait beaucoup. 

-Je sais pas…

Elle l'embrassa sauvagement.

-Je pense que ce serait bien d'essayer…

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau langoureusement. Sévérus, qui était au bord de l'excitation, l'allongea sur le lit et se plaça au dessus d'elle et entre ses jambes. Puis il introduisit son membre rigide en elle et débuta ses va et viens avec douceur. Jessica se mordilla les lèvres sous l'effet de ces pénétrations profondes et rythmées qui lui procurèrent un plaisir intense. Puis quelques instants après, le maître des potions fut surpris par la demande de son élève qui haleta entre deux coup de rein :

-Plus vite !

Celui-ci qui voulait lui donner l'extase, s'exécuta et accéléra son rythme. Il colla ses lèvres contre les siennes et enroula sa langue avec ivresse. Soudain, Jessica le fit basculer sur le dos et se mit a califourchon sur lui pour être ainsi maîtresse de son plaisir et de celui de Sévérus. Elle fit glisser son sexe dans le sien et débuta les va et viens qui se révélèrent être plus rapides et plus passionnels.

Sévérus plia ensuite ses jambes et accompagna les pénétrations de sa partenaire en abaissant et levant son bassin. La jeune fille, submergée par le plaisir, s'immobilisa et le laissa envahir son intimité puis s'effondra sur lui dans un hurlement de jouissance extrême. Elle fut suivie quelques secondes après par son professeur.

Tout deux reprirent leur respiration quelques instants puis Jessica se retira et s'allongea à ses cotés. Sévérus l'enveloppa dans ses bras protecteurs et lui caressa tendrement le ventre. Celle-ci était à présent sereine. Son rêve n'assombrissait plus ses pensées et elle succomba à la fatigue qui s'emparait d'elle de plus en plus…

                                                                                °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le soleil se leva et laissa pénétrer ses rayons dans leur chambre. Ils dormaient paisiblement, l'un à coté de l'autre entrelacés. Rogue fut le premier à se réveiller. Il regarda son élève et la contempla pendant que celle-ci dormait. Il la trouvait de plus en plus belle et avait du mal à s'imaginer qu'au moment de la rentrée scolaire, il la détestait. Mais c'était du passé dorénavant. Il venait de lui faire l'amour passionnellement et était sur d'une chose : c'est qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Mais elle ne le savait pas. Pas encore. 

Cependant Rogue ne se doutait pas qu'elle aussi éprouvait plus que du désir pour son professeur. Elle l'aimait profondément. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils étaient la, ensemble dans un lit et avaient passé une merveilleuse nuit. Il la regardait toujours et passait sensuellement ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux bruns. Puis celle-ci ouvrit les yeux progressivement et aperçut celui-ci penché sur elle. Ils ne prononcèrent aucun mot et s'embrassèrent. 

C'était leur façon de se dire bonjour. Ils échangèrent un long baiser rempli d'amour mais il se détacha d'elle. Cependant Jessica émit un léger son de protestation parce qu'il avait cessé de l'embrasser. Le maître des potions sourit et colla de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leur embrassade dura un long moment. Ils ne pouvaient vraiment plus se quitter d'un centimètre. (L'amour fou !!!!)

Puis, une fois que les tourtereaux aient bien goûté les lèvres de l'autre, ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

-J'arrive toujours pas à croire que nous avons fait l'amour, toi et moi, remarqua la jeune fille.

-Deux fois ! précisa Sévérus.

-Oui deux fois, fit elle perdue dans sa réflexion.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ca ne va pas ? A quoi tu penses ?

-Oh euh je me disais qu'on dit souvent…

Elle se mit à rigoler. Rogue resta perplexe ne comprenant pas pourquoi celle-ci riait

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

Ses yeux étincelaient. Elle le fixa et dit d'une voix pleine de charme en caressant son torse:

-On dit jamais deux sans trois.

-Tu veux encore ?

-Tu veux pas toi ?

-Euh si mais …

-Mais quoi, fit elle sensuellement en déplaçant sa main vers son bas ventre.

-ben j'ai plus vingt ans tu sais.

Elle explosa de rire.

-Mais tu n'es pas si vieux. Tu es encore dans la fleur de l'age mon chéri. Mais bon si tu veux pas…Tant pis ! dit elle résignée.

Elle se leva et s'enroula dans le drap pour ne pas attraper froid. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce lorsque son amant l'attrapa et la souleva dans ses bras  Puis il l'allongea sur le lit, se mit a coté d'elle et l'enlaça tendrement.

-Sévérus, il faut que je me lève.

-Mais je croyais que tu voulais…

-Oui mais pas ici.

Il écarquilla les yeux ne sachant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Comment ça pas ici ?

-Suis moi et tu sauras ! ordonna t elle d'une vois séductrice.

Elle se leva et il fit de même. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et il sut quelle idée elle avait derrière la tête.

- Tu caches bien ton jeu tu sais.

.-Mon jeu ?

-Oui. Tu as l'air d'être une fille raisonnable, sage et assez timide mais en réalité tu n'es pas comme ça ! Ce qui me surprend beaucoup d'ailleurs.

-Ah mais tu sais mon trésor, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Allez suis moi sous la douche au lieu de discuter et fais moi l'amour sauvagement !

Elle entra dans la douche accompagnée de son partenaire. Celui-ci la plaqua contre le mur. La jeune fille s'agrippa a lui en l'entourant fermement de ses jambes et les mains du maître des potions furent posées sur ses fesses et il l'aida a la soutenir puis la pénétra virilement. Il débuta de puissant coup de rein. Le désir se propagea de plus en plus eux. Les pénétrations furent tellement orgasmiques que tout deux atteignirent l'extase cinq minutes plus tard. Il la reposa a terre et s'enlacèrent tendrement sous l'eau chaud qui coulait a flot.

Ils en profitèrent pour prendre leur douche tous les deux. Ils se savonnèrent mutuellement le corps avec amour et se rincèrent puis sortir de la salle de bain. Ils s'habillèrent ensuite et allèrent dans la cuisine pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.


	15. Retour à Poudlard

Coucou à tous !

Tout d'abord, JE SUIS DESOLEE !!!!!!!!!! Je sais que j'ai mis du temps pour ce chapitre. Mais j'ai eu des examens donc obligation de bosser et je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration. Mais heureusement, celle-ci est revenue et me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre.

Ensuite, je remercie vos reviews qui me font à chaque fois plaisir et je vas y répondre :

**Neigine**** : **La suite c'est pour maintenant ! Encore désolée pour l'attente. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Orlina : **J'espère que celui la aussi sera un super super chapitre. Oui ils sont mignons et si amoureux de l'un et l'autre ! Que c'est beau l'amour ! Sniff !

**Meline snape : **Où que tu sois dans les cieux, encore mille excuse pour l'attente si longue. Mais ne dit on pas que les anges sont dotés d'une super patience ???? kiss !

**Lome : **T'a vu comment il se défend notre sévi ! Il joue bien son jeu ce cher maître des potions. Repousser sans cesse une élève pour mieux lui faire l'amour après !!!! La suite la voila. Merci pour ta patience et désolée encore pour l'attente.

**Vivi :** Le plus vite possible, j'ai essayé mais c'était dur. Enfin, voila le nouveau chapitre tant attendu. Je sais ça a été long mais le plaisir de le lire sera encore plus intense !

**Alisa Adams :** Oh oui pour être en forme, ils le sont ! Le jamais trois sans quatre a été appliqué. Ils n'ont pu s'empêcher de tester la solidité du bureau. Enfin j'en dis pas plus. Au fait toujours dans ta réflexion extra philosophique ?

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !!!!! **

**Chapitre 15** : **Retour à Poudlard.**

-JESSICA !

-Oui, fit la voix lointaine de celle-ci. Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sévérus ?

-Tu es bientôt prête ? On ne va pas tarder à partir !

-J'arrive ! Deux minutes.

Sévérus se tenait devant la cheminée, ses valises posées à ses pieds. Il jetait sans cesse de brefs coups d'œil à la pendule accroché au mur. Cinq minutes venaient de passer depuis. Il croisa ses bras et tapota des pieds sur le plancher signe que l'attente devenait exaspérante.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ! murmura t il pour lui-même.

Une minute passa.

-Bon ça suffit maintenant ! JESSICA !!!

Il monta à l'étage et pénétra dans sa chambre qui était devenue celle de Jessica par la même occasion. Il l'aperçut au bord de la fenêtre contemplant le magnifique paysage enneigé.

-Jessica ?

Il s'avança lentement vers elle s'inquiétant de son silence. Arrivé à la fenêtre, il vit avec effroi que deux larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Jessica ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Il la prit dans ses bras ou celle-ci s'effondra en pleurs.

-Pourquoi pleurs tu ? Ca ne va pas ? Tu as mal quelque part ? fit il affolé.

-Non non tout va bien, prononça t elle entre deux pleurs.

-Je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Que se passe t-il ? demanda t il toujours aussi inquiet.

Il la fit s'asseoir sur le lit et s'agenouilla devant elle puis lui essuya ses nombreuses larmes perlant le long de son visage. Quelques instants passèrent dans le silence. Sévérus plongea son regard, mélange d'amour et d'inquiétude, dans le sien et lui caressa ses mains gelées avec les siennes. Jessica se calma peu à peu et rompit le silence :

-J'ai vraiment passé de merveilleuses vacances avec toi. Si j'ai pleuré, c'est parce que je ne veux pas quitter cet endroit formidable. J'ai peur de ce qu'il peut se passer au château. On était si bien ici tous les deux. A Poudlard, on sera de nouveau séparé et je ne le veux pas. Je pourrai pas rester toute une journée sans être avec toi, sans te toucher, sans t'embrasser. Et puis, si quelqu'un découvre notre relation ? Que va-t-il se passer ? J'ai peur Sévérus. Je suis si bien avec toi. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me prive de ta présence.

Il écouta attentivement ce qu'elle disait. Il ressentait exactement la même appréhension même s'il ne le montrait pas. Ces vacances lui avaient redonné goût à la vie. Les plus belles de sa vie. Et il avait savouré chaque instant avec elle comme si ça devait être le dernier instant de sa vie. Il ne voulait pas retourner au château mais ces obligations de professeur l'obligeaient à s'y rendre. Malgré ce qu'il avait vécu avec Jessica. Malgré sa volonté de rester dans ce chalet en sa compagnie.

Chacun éprouvait un énorme amour pour l'un et l'autre mais aucun d'eux n'arrivait à le dire. Ils le montraient mais le gardaient pour eux seuls. Nombreux ont été les moments ou tous deux auraient voulu déclarer leurs flammes. Mais l'avouer signifierait aller plus loin. Et lui comme elle, avaient peur du retour au château, que quelqu'un découvre leur histoire d'amour et que celle ci soit brisée par le regard et l'opinion des autres.

C'est vrai. Un professeur et son élève. Ceci est une chose mal perçue de tous malgré le fait que ce soit la vie. Tomber amoureux d'une personne est la plus belle chose qui puisse exister. Mais les êtres humains manque de tolérance et de bon sens.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cet homme et cette jeune fille demeuraient silencieux et soucieux dans cette pièce qui fut le lieu de tant d'amour et de passion.

-Je comprends tes doutes Jessica. Mais ce qu'il faut se dire, c'est que toi et moi nous serons toujours deux et unis contre tout ce qui peut nous arriver. C'est ensemble que nous affronteront les obstacles pouvant survenir dans notre belle histoire. Mais jamais ceux-ci ne nous sépareront. Jamais.

Ce qui venait d'être prononcé par le maître des potions toucha la griffondor. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour désigner ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Et la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de l'embrasser de tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Puis après ce long baiser symbolisant la passion, ils s'enlacèrent tendrement pour oublier soucis et doutes encombrant leurs pensées.

Ils se levèrent peu de temps après. Sévérus empoigna les valises de Jessica et descendit dans le hall suivi par la jeune fille. Ils allèrent ensuite dans la grande cheminée toujours leurs affaires à la main et furent projetés jusqu'à la cheminée du bureau de Rogue, dans une fumée verte. L'arrivée fut brutale comme a l'accoutumée. Rogue atterrit sur le sol froid puis se releva rapidement pour rattrapé son élève dans ses bras rassurants et protecteurs.

-Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? demanda avec inquiétude le maître des potions.

-Non tout va bien. Merci, répondit elle de sa douce et charmante voix.

Elle resta collée contre lui, bien au chaud car dans les cachots la température était excessivement basse. Elle passa ses mains derrière son cou et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes. Avant de l'embrasser, elle lui caressa sa nuque et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sévérus intensément puis effleura sa bouche et enroula sa langue autour de la sienne. Ils s'échangèrent un baiser qui aurait duré une éternité si une personne n'avait pas frappé à la porte. Sévérus fut contraint de se séparer de sa compagne et mit un minimum de distance entre lui et elle, avant d'autoriser cet individu troublant leur romance à entrer.

-Bonjour professeur. Miss Parker ! annonça Dumbledore après avoir pénétré dans le territoire du directeur des serpentards.

-Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, répliquèrent les deux amants en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent avec gène et peur que leur relation soit découverte par cette nouvelle complicité qui s'était instaurée pendant les vacances. Mais Dumbledore ne remarqua ou fit semblant de ne pas remarquer leur malaise et brisa la gêne des deux tourtereaux :

-J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances malgré votre ressentiment pour l'un et l'autre.

-Nous nous en sommes sortis vivants heureusement, déclara la griffondor pour masquer quelques soupçons pouvant survenir dans l'esprit du directeur.

-Je vois ça ! En tout cas, je suis content de vous voir sains et saufs en dépit de l'incident arrivé avec les mangemorts et cette araignée. Vous avez l'air en pleine forme Miss Parker. Madame Pomfresh vous a vraiment bien rétablie. Je ne vous ai pas oublié Sévérus. Sans vous, elle ne serait plus de ce monde mais Dieu soit loué ceci n'est pas arrivé. De plus vous avez du l'aider à retrouver des forces.

-Je n'ai juste fait qu'appliquer mes devoirs de professeur, fit il d'une voix froide.

Cette froideur dans le ton de sa voix étonna Jessica car celle-ci depuis plusieurs jours avait l'habitude de l'entendre avec une voix chaleureuse et dénouée de cruauté.

-Je vais donc vous laisser. Les autres élèves ne vont pas tarder à arriver et j'aimerai profiter de la tranquillité du château avant leur arrivée.

Dumbledore sortit de la pièce en les laissant de nouveau seuls.

-Tu crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose ? J'ai peur qu'il découvre ce qui se passe entre nous et d'être contraint de se quitter.

-Je ne sais pas. Avec Dumbledore, on ne sait jamais l'étendue de ses connaissances. Non je ne pense pas qu'il le sache. Comment pourrait il ? On vient à peine de rentrer.

-Oui tu as raison.

En réalité, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter mais se doutait que le directeur ait des doutes sur leur relation. Il est au courant de  tout ce qui se passe dans son école. Maintenant, ce fut de savoir comment il réagirait face à cet amour naissant.

-Bon, nous revoilà dans cette bonne vieille école ! remarqua Sévérus.

-Oui, fit elle d'une petite voix triste.

-Allez ça va aller ! Tu vas revoir tes amis. Et puis je serai toujours la ! Tu pourras toujours venir dans mon bureau ou dans mes quartiers.

Une idée coquine traversa l'esprit de la jeune fille ainsi qu'une lueur d'envie dans son regard. Il perçu cette soudaine envie dans les yeux de sa compagne. Il s'avança vers elle et accrocha ses lèvres passionnellement et subitement aux siennes taquinant ainsi sa langue avidement. Il la fit reculée jusqu'à son bureau. Avant que celle-ci s'y allonge, il le nettoya d'un rapide et violent coup de bras ce qui fit tomber parchemins et livres a terre.

Il l'aide en la soulevant et se coucha ensuite sur elle entre ses cuisses. Ils s'embrassèrent toujours aussi ardemment puis il se détacha d'elle et descendit jusqu'au niveau de son bas ventre pour lui enlever le sous vêtement qu'elle portait sous sa robe de sorcier. Son triangle pubien apparut. La langue du maître des potions se balada entre les lèvres de l'intimité de la griffondor de haut en bas et de droite à gauche si délicatement que de multiples frissons de bonheur se propagea en elle.

Il goûta avec ivresse la cyprine qui s'échappait de son vagin due à l'excitation extrême de son élève qui à présent poussait de nombreux gémissement et lui caressait tendrement ses doux cheveux noirs. Il titilla ensuite son clitoris et introduisit deux doigts profondément en elle puis les fit glisser de haut en bas et de plus en plus vite jusqu'à que ce celle-ci eut atteint l'orgasme.

Il alla de nouveau l'embrasser et déboutonna son pantalon noir qui devenait fort étroit pour son membre en érection. Il enleva ensuite son boxer faisant apparaître son sexe long, dur et n'attendant que la douce chaleur humide de sa partenaire. Il le fit glisser sans difficulté entre les parois déjà dilatées par les va et vient de ses doigts. Il débuta de profondes pénétrations à un rythme rapide. Il agrippa ses jambes fines et douces et les plaça contre son torse et ses chevilles furent positionnées sur ses épaules. Il rapprocha ses fesses (à elle) contre lui et posa ses mains (à lui) sur ses hanches (à elle) pour accélérer ses coups de rein.

Leur plaisir était tel qu'ils ne pouvaient se retenir de crier à chaque pénétration. Elle posa ses mains sur les fesses de Rogue et le força à la pénétrer encore plus fort et plus en profondeur dans un rythme nettement plus accéléré. Cette action ne tarda pas à faire son effet. Celle-ci saisit fermement le rebord du bureau et ressentit son deuxième orgasme en prononçant le prénom de son amant. Il la suivit inondé de plaisir et s'effondra épuisé. Il reprit son souffle en lui donnant de tendre baiser dans le cou. Avant de se retirer, il enveloppa ses lèvres avec les siennes et joua avec sa langue en lui caressant avec douceur ses cheveux longs.

Tout deux se rhabillèrent et ramassèrent ensuite les affaires étalées sur le sol en riant. Avant de briser le silence, ils s'enlacèrent dans un soupir de bonheur.

-Tu vas me manquer Sévérus.

-Mais je serai toujours la. Tu pourras me voir ici dès que tu voudras. Il faudra juste être discret si on ne veut pas que toute l'école sache pour nous deux.

-J'ai pris l'habitude de dormir avec toi chaque soir. Ca va être dur de redormir seule dans mon lit froid et minuscule. Qui va me réchauffer lorsque je serais gelée ? Qui va me dire bonjour le matin en m'embrassant tendrement ? Tu ne seras pas la pour faire tout cela, fit elle d'une voix nostalgique et mélancolique.

-Ecoute, je te promets que l'on se verra le plus possible.

-J'espère, annonça t elle d'une voix monotone.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avant de se quitter (avec regret). Jessica alla dans la salle commune des griffondors tandis que Sévérus resta dans son bureau pour préparer les cours du lendemain. Sur le chemin de son dortoir, elle versa quelques larmes. C'était dur pour elle de se séparer de lui ne serait ce que quelques heures car ils s'étaient jamais quittés aussi longtemps. Elle rangea ses affaires et descendit dans l'entrée du château pour recevoir ses amis. Les revoir lui réchauffait le cœur mais un problème submergea soudainement ses pensées. Devait elle leur dire pour lui et elle ou devait elle le cacher à ses meilleurs amis ? Comprendraient ils ses sentiments pour le maître des potions ? Non ! Ils le détestaient et n'arriveraient pas à comprendre pourquoi celle-ci est tombée amoureuse de lui. S'ils savaient, ils en arriveraient même probablement à la détester.

Mon rêve ! s'exclama t elle intérieurement.

Elle venait de se rappeler de ce fameux rêve qu'elle avait fait il y a plusieurs jours de cela. Pendant les vacances, celle-ci ne s'en était pas préoccupée et pensait que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar anodin. Mais à ce moment précis, seule au milieu de l'entrée attendant ses amis, elle redoutait leur arrivée.

oui, j'ai rêve de cela avant même…avant même que je ne pose ces questions. C'était un avertissement pour… pour me dire qu'il… qu'il ne faut pas que j'en parle. Oui, je dois garder cela pour moi.

Si elle ne voulait pas qu'ils le sachent, il fallait mentir et jouer la comédie. Faire que les meilleures vacances de sa vie se transforment en les pires qu'elle n'ait jamais vécues. Faire que l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour son professeur devienne une haine colossale. Ceci n'allait pas être facile et s'avérait déjà être douloureux. Cependant elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que le mensonge pour préserver son amour avec Sévérus.

-Miss Parker !

La voix de Mc Gonagall la fit sursauter.

-Bonjour professeur.

-Comment se sont passées vos vacances ?

-Euh…

La gêne envahit la jeune femme.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il vous est arrivé un accident.

-Euh oui avec l'immense araignée.

-Heureusement que le professeur Rogue est arrivé au bon moment pour vous sauver. D'ailleurs comment cela s'est passé avec lui ? J'ai cru voir que cela ne vous enchantait guère de passer vos vacances de noël avec ce cher et cruel maître des potions.

-Non, on ne peut pas dire que j'étais enchantée.

Elle nia intérieurement.

Et dire que je ne voulais pas passer ses vacances avec lui et que maintenant je ferai n'importe quoi pour revenir deux semaines plus tôt.

-Mais heureusement nous en sommes sortis vivants sans s'étrangler mutuellement, fit elle en souriant.

-En tout cas, vous avez l'air en forme.

-Oui, je le suis grâce à Madame Pomfresh qui a fait un merveilleux travail.

-Oui que ferions nous sans elle. En tout cas, je suis heureuse de revoir l'une des meilleurs élèves de septième année parmi nous et en bonne santé. Les élèves ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Je vous laisse. Bonne fin de vacances et à demain Mademoiselle Parker.

-Merci vous aussi. A demain professeur.

-Passez le bonsoir de ma part au professeur Rogue si vous le voyez avant demain.

Elle tourna au détour d'un couloir.

Que voulait elle dire ? Saurait elle au courant ? Non ce n'est pas possible ! Et pourtant, lorsqu'elle me parlait de mes vacances avec Sévérus, j'ai cru percevoir dans ses yeux un regard amusé. Jessica voyons ! Comment pourrait elle le savoir. Tu deviens trop parano ma vieille

Les bruits des carrosses la firent sortir de ses réflexions. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à faire leur apparition dans l'entrée du château et à encombrer les couloirs si silencieux de Poudlard. Les calèches s'arrêtèrent et ils descendirent en nombre. Au loin, elle aperçu le trio inséparable et leur fit signe. Celui-ci répondit et se dirigea vers elle.

-Jessica ! Comment va ? demanda le rouquin pendant qu'elle fit la bise à Harry et Hermione.

-Pas trop dur les vacances avec Rogue ? renchérit Harry au même moment ou Ron l'embrassa (sur la joue).

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! Tu as du allé avec lui ! Mon dieu ! Tu en es sortie vivante au bout de deux semaines !

-Eh oui Ron. Moi aussi Harry je peux être celle qui a survécu, fit elle avec humour.

-Tu en as du apprendre des choses avec notre professeur de potions. Il t'a sûrement donné des cours particuliers. Tu en as eu de la chance.

Harry et Ron levèrent les yeux au ciel tandis que cette remarqua l'amusa.

-Ben en fait, Hermione pas vraiment. Je dirai plutôt que ces vacances furent très sportives.

Ils firent de gros yeux ronds en la regardant après qu'elle eut dite cette phrase.

-Si vous saviez ! J'en ai des choses à vous raconter. Ron, je comprend pourquoi tu as une épouvantable phobie pour les araignées. Brrrr rien que d'y penser, j'en tremble encore.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, firent les trois amis en même temps avec une gigantesque curiosité.

-Allez venez. Je vous raconterai tout cela au dîner.

Quelques instants après, tous les élèves remplissaient la grande salle avec un énorme brouhaha et mangeaient joyeusement autour des quatre tables en racontant leurs vacances.

-Alors ? fit Ron une cuisse de poulet dans la bouche. Qu'ech qui ché pach ?

Avant de commencer son long récit, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à la table des professeurs ou elle vit son amant discuté avec le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Celui-ci sentit le regard de sa partenaire et la regarda également. Tout deux se sourirent légèrement quelques secondes avant de détourner leur regard amoureux. Il fallait être prudent et ne pas se faire démasquer.

-Donc par où commencer ? Tout a commencé lorsque …

Elle raconta avec énergie le récit de ses aventures sous l'oreille attentive des trois autres griffondors.

-Non, ché pas vrai ! s'exclama Ron dont la bouche était remplie de purée après avoir entendu l'arrivée soudaine des deux mangemorts.

Elle continua donc. Ils l'écoutèrent tous avec effroi en constatant que les événements qui s'étaient déroulés avec Rogue avaient pris une tournure pire que celle qu'ils pensaient.

-Et bien ! Pour une fois, je suis contente que le professeur Rogue soit intervenu, annonça Hermione.

-Moi aussi Hermione. Moi aussi, fit Jessica sur un ton songeur.

Une fois le repas terminé, ils rejoignirent la salle commune et montèrent directement dans leur chambre extenués par ces vacances.

Elle avait envie de rejoindre son amant. Il lui manquait énormément. Elle se sentait seule dans son lit sans son professeur préféré. Mais d'un autre coté, revoir ses amis comblait le manque éprouvé par l'absence de celui ci. Il était près de onze heure du soir lorsque celle-ci trouva le sommeil.

**A SUIVRE !**

Alors ? Vous avez aim ? Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste a faire. Mais avant cela, je vous averti que le prochain chapitre sera sûrement long a venir du au bac qui approche. Et oui va falloir bosser. Sniff ! Mais j'essayerai quand même de le mettre rapidement.

Bisous à tous !

Jenny !!!!


	16. le rêve devient cauchemar

Coucou a tous Me revoilà pour ce nouveau chapitre L'inspiration était la ce qui explique que la suite a été si rapide à venir pour votre plus grand plaisir Je remercie mon amie qui m'a aidé à trouver de supers idées.  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Orlina : il me reste des exams hélas mais j'ai pu poster ce chapitre rapidement et j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review.  
  
Dragounette : tu vas voir que rogue peut être très romantique également. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.  
  
Meline snape : é bien, qu'ils sont bavards les anges ! Etre un ange est la seule solution pour mater Alan Rickman ? Dommage, sniff. Voila j'ai uploadé rapidement alors ça m'arrangerai beaucoup que tu me souffles les réponses au bac. Ouf je vais échapper à la torture ! Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review.  
  
Alisa adams : Est-ce un concours pour les longues reviews ? Ton argumentation pour ta question philosophique ma fait plongé dans cette réflexion également. Et comme toi je me demande aussi comment on peut résister. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review.  
  
Vivi : Je me dois être doublement excusé. Je l'ai posté vite celui la. Au fait j'ai plus d'exam pour le moment mais ils vont bientôt recommencer. Hélas ! Mais bon ça ne m'empêche pas de continuer ma fic. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review.  
  
Chapitre 16 : Le rêve devient cauchemar.  
  
-Jessica ! Jessica ! Réveille toi ma belle !  
  
-Mmmhhh.  
  
Il devait être une heure du matin. Jessica dormait dans un profond sommeil lorsqu'un certain professeur troubla la tranquillité de sa chambre et s'assit à coté du corps allongé de la griffondor.  
  
-C'est toi Sévérus ? fit elle avec une voix ensommeillée.  
  
-Oui ma puce, c'est moi. Tu m'as manqué ce soir. Je suis venu parce que je ne pouvais plus me passer de ton absence. Tu aurais peut être préféré que je te laisse dormir ?  
  
-Non, tu as bien fait de venir. Tu me manquais aussi.  
  
Elle se redressa dans son lit pour l'enlacer tendrement après avoir échangé avec lui un baiser plein d'affection. Elle se décolla légèrement de lui et ordonna gentiment :  
  
-Viens t'allonger à coté de moi.  
  
-Ton lit n'est pas très grand. Je sais pas si...  
  
-C'est pas grave. On n'aura qu'à se serrer l'un contre l'autre, annonça t elle dans un sourire qui fut dévoilé à Rogue par la lueur de la lune éclatante dans un ciel étoilé bleu nuit.  
  
Il s'exécuta donc en plongeant sous la couette et en se collant contre elle. Elle se blottit dans ses bras forts et rassurants et émit un soupir de plaisir.  
  
-Ca ne va pas mon trésor ?  
  
-Mon trésor ? fit elle étonnée.  
  
-Oui, tu n'aimes pas ce surnom ?  
  
-Au contraire, j'adore, dit elle après avoir déposé ses douces lèvres contre les siennes.  
  
-Tu es gelée ! S'exclama t il avec inquiétude.  
  
-Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit ! Avant de m'endormir, personne ne m'a serré contre lui pour me réchauffer.  
  
-Mais maintenant je suis la.  
  
-Oui, fit elle, heureuse. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai besoin de toi. Promet moi de ne jamais me quitter. Je sais pas ce que je ferai sinon. Je deviendrai probablement folle ou pire. J'en mourrai.  
  
-Mais ne dis pas de bêtises ! Pourquoi te quitterai-je ? Ta rencontre est la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivé. Tu m'as redonné goût à la vie, Jessica. Jamais je me séparai de toi. Je t'en fais la promesse.  
  
Elle se colla encore plus contre lui en posant sa tête sur son torse tandis que les bras robustes de son amant entourèrent son dos et son ventre. Ils s'endormirent quelques instants après.  
  
Le soleil se leva quelques heures après. Jessica ouvrit peu à peu ses yeux et constata avec tristesse que Sévérus ne se trouvait pas a coté d'elle. Elle se leva et vit un mot posé sur sa table de chevets.  
  
Je me suis réveillé bien avant que la lumière du jour n'illumine ta beauté, bien plus éblouissante que le soleil. Je t'ai regardé un long moment, dormir paisiblement. Tu ressembles à un ange lorsque tu es dans les bras de morphée. Je sais a présent que les cieux m'ont envoyé un présent pour raviver la flamme de mon cœur qui demeurait depuis bien longtemps éteinte. Tu n'es pas seulement l'ange de mon cœur mais également la déesse de ma vie. Tu m'as envoûté par ton irrésistible charme et maintenant je t'ai dans la peau, Jessica. Je t'embrasse tendrement  
  
Sévérus.   
  
-Sévérus, je t'aime, murmura t elle après avoir lu son message si romantique.  
  
Elle s'habilla avec un éternel sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait comblée. Comblée par cet homme si doux, si gentil, si romantique, si attentif et la liste s'avérait être longue. C'était un homme exceptionnel qu'elle avait rencontré et qu'elle aimait du plus profond de son cœur.  
  
Elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle entra dans la grande salle et vit au loin son amour assit a la table des professeurs. Elle sourit de plus belle ce qui n'échappa pas à ses amis.  
  
-Tu es bien de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Que nous vaut l'honneur de te voir aussi radieuse en ce matin de rentrée ? demanda Hermione.  
  
-Moi je risque pas d'être radieux étant donné que l'on commence par cours de potions, bougonna Ron.  
  
A cette remarque, Jessica fut encore plus épanouie. Elle allait revoir son bien aimé dans quelques minutes.  
  
-Je suis heureuse parce que j'adore ma vie et je ne voudrai la changer pour rien au monde.  
  
Apres s'être restauré convenablement en écoutant les vacances de ses amis, elle rejoignit le cachot en leur compagnie pour assister au cours. Ils y entrèrent et prirent places. Quelques instants après, Rogue fit son entrée ce qui fit sourire de nouveau la griffondor.  
  
-Miss Parker, cessez de sourire avec arrogance si vous ne voulez pas faire perdre de points à votre maison, cracha le professeur en regardant Jessica avec des yeux noirs.  
  
Elle décrocha ce sourire qui illuminait son visage depuis son réveil et comprit pourquoi il avait fait cette remarque. Il fallait être prudent très prudent pour éviter tous soupçons sur leur relation. Le cours se déroula normalement c'est-à-dire de nombreux points enlevés a griffondor pour aucune raison valable accompagnant de nombreuses et cruelles remarques à leur encontre. Mais ce qui fut nouveau, ce sont les regards discrets mais néanmoins très révélateurs entre lui et elle.  
  
Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Rogue annonça :  
  
-Mis Parker veuillez rester. Vos instruments ont été mal nettoyés. Vous finirez donc votre travail inachevé pendant votre récréation.  
  
Tous les élèves sortirent les laissant seuls dans la pièce. Une fois qu'elle fut sure que tous était loin des cachots, elle rompit le silence.  
  
-Alors comme ça, j'ai mal fait mon travail professeur.  
  
-Oui Mademoiselle. Si vous étiez plus attentive dans mon cours, je ne cesserai pas obligé de vous retenir plus. Mais votre inattention joue en votre défaveur Miss parker.  
  
-Mon inattention ! s'exclama t elle consternée et en croisant les bras. Si tu n'étais pas si craquant, je ne me retiendrai pas pour te jeter mon chaudron à la figure.  
  
-Est ce une façon de parler a son professeur bien aimé ?  
  
Il l'attrapa tendrement et entoura ses bras autour d'elle puis l'embrassa affectueusement. Celle-ci s'écarta brusquement de lui, fit semblant d'être choquée et plaisanta :  
  
-Que faites vous professeur ! Vous devriez avoir honte d'abuser d'une innocente élève.  
  
-Innocente ? Petite aguicheuse va ! Rigola t il.  
  
Il s'avança vers elle et déposa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
  
-Viens dans mon bureau. On y sera plus tranquille.  
  
-A vos ordres professeurs, dit elle d'une voix sensuelle.  
  
Ils allèrent donc dans son bureau. Rogue s'assit a sa chaise et Jessica sur ses jambes. Elle entoura sa nuque avec son bras et l'embrassa passionnément. L'excitation ne se fit pas attendre. Tout deux respirèrent fort et débutèrent de nombreuses caresses explicites. Il plaça sa main sur la poitrine de sa compagne et la caressa doucement.  
  
Ceux-ci ne firent pas attention à la paire d'yeux les regardant entre la porte entre ouverte.  
  
-Il faut que j'y aille si je veux pas être en retard Sévérus.  
  
-Non reste Jessica.  
  
-Hélas, je ne peux pas. Mais je reviendrai avant de déjeuner. Si tu es d'accord, bien évidemment.  
  
-Alors vivement midi.  
  
-Je te laisse.  
  
Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la porte. La personne qui les observait ayant écouté leur conversation se cacha dans le couloir avant que la jeune fille s'approche de la porte.  
  
Elle prit la direction de la salle de métamorphoses, ne se doutant pas qu'une personne était a présent au courant de leur aventure.  
  
Cet étrange individu la vit s'éloigner et en profita pour sortir de sa cachette et frappa à la porte du bureau du maître des potions.  
  
-Entrez.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit.  
  
-Lucius ! Que me vaut ta visite ?  
  
-Je voulais juste voir mon cher ami Sévérus. Je ne te dérange pas ? demanda t il d'une voix supérieure et glaciale.  
  
-Je vais devoir faire cours a ces imbéciles d'élèves dans quelques minutes, fit il dans un ton irrité.  
  
-Et comment cela se passe t il ?  
  
-Avec ces stupides morveux ? Toujours autant de mal a les supporter.  
  
-C'est ce que j'ai vu, Sévérus, répliqua t il avec raideur.  
  
-Comment cela ? demanda t il intrigué par la façon dont Malfoy avait prononcé cette phrase.  
  
-Je crois savoir qu'il y en a une particulièrement.  
  
-De qui tu parles Lucius ? Je ne te suis pas, renchérit il de plus en plus anxieux.  
  
- Cette sang de bourbe que tu appelles Jessica.  
  
Le cœur du professeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il se sentit de plus en plus mal. La pièce commença à tourner autour de lui. Des sueurs froides longèrent sa colonne vertébrale.  
  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Lucius, fit il.  
  
Sa voix avait tremblé et n'échappa à l'homme froid devant lui.  
  
-Voyons Sévérus. Tu n'oserais pas me mentir, j'espère. Tu sais ce qu'il peut t'attendre si tu n'es pas sincère avec moi, menaça t il. Dis moi que tu ne fais que t'amuser avec elle et que ce n'est pas sérieux.  
  
Sévérus afficha un air effondré.  
  
-Non ! Toi amoureux! D'une sang de bourbe ! Ricana t il, cynique.  
  
-Tu fais honte a notre maître, Sévérus, remarqua t il froidement et mêlé de dégoût.  
  
-Quitte la ! Sinon, je serai dans l'obligation de tout révéler à notre maître, menaça t il cruellement.  
  
Il sortit de son bureau sans dire mot et le laissa seul. Il s'écroula sur sa chaise, anéanti. Il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un découvre leur amour mais Lucius ! La pire personne à laquelle Sévérus n'avait jamais pensé. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il réfléchit à la situation et qu'une seule solution s'offrait a lui. La quitter pour la protéger. Il ne pouvait faire autrement. Si Voldemort l'apprenait, elle serait en grand danger.  
  
Pendant les deux heures de cours de potions, il pensa a la meilleure façon de lui faire comprendre qu'eux deux ça devait se terminer sans lui avouer pour la visite de lucius. Elle ne devait pas savoir qu'elle pouvait être en danger si elle restait avec lui. Obstinée comme elle l'est, elle ne jouerait pas la carte de la prudence et resterai avec lui. Mais lui ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive le moindre mal et préférait la quitter même si cela devait être dur pour lui comme elle. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il devait la quitter. Et cela à midi...  
  
A SUIVRE !!!  
  
Alors ? Vous aimez toujours autant ? Pour que je le sache, qu'une seule chose à faire ! Envoyer une review !!!! Kiss à tous Jenny 


	17. La séparation

Hé oui ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit un nouveau chapitre. Je suis sincèrement désolée. Mais en voila un nouveau ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez de ce retard. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews.  
  
Réponses aux Reviews :  
  
Orlina : Coucou ! C'est vrai que Lucius est méssant ! Et il va l'être encore plus ! Moi aussi j'adore la tournure des événements et c'est pas près de se terminer ! Bonne lecture !!!  
  
Alisa Adams : Tu verra que Sévi la jettera mais vraiment pas en douceur. Au contraire ! Oh oui, elle va le prendre très très mal et en faire des conneries ! Bonne lecture a toi Ô lectrice géniale !  
  
Meline snape : T'inkiet. Sévie va le connaître son bonheur long et indestructible. Mais pas pour le moment. Faudra patienter un p'tit peu ! Mais je peux te dire que Jessica va mal mais très mal le prendre et qu'il va arriver plein de péripéties pas forcément cool pour elle et lui. Bonne lecture !  
  
Cheyna : J'espère que tu appréciera ce chapitre. Kiss. Bonne lecture !  
  
Vivi : Oui les séparer va être une très bonne idée car cette séparation ne fera que les rapprocher encore plus de l'un et de l'autre. Merci pour ton joli compliment. Il ma fait très plaisir. Kiss ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Neigine : Le chapitre ? Pour maintenant ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour encore plein d'autres !  
  
MisssMalfoy : Et bien, je pense que tu n'as pas du trop attendre et que la suite la voila ! Pour ton lus grand bonheur. Bonne lecture !  
  
Résumé :  
  
Pendant les deux heures de cours de potions, il pensa a la meilleure façon de lui faire comprendre qu'eux deux ça devait se terminer sans lui avouer pour la visite de lucius. Elle ne devait pas savoir qu'elle pouvait être en danger si elle restait avec lui. Obstinée comme elle l'est, elle ne jouerait pas la carte de la prudence et resterai avec lui. Mais lui ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive le moindre mal et préférait la quitter même si cela devait être dur pour lui comme elle. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il devait la quitter. Et cela à midi...  
  
Chapitre 17 : La Séparation.  
  
Midi approchait à grand pas. Jessica trépignait d'impatience. Il lui manquait. Elle avait envie de le voir. Celle-ci écoutait sans grande attention les cours mais n'imaginait pas qu'un terrible malheur s'abattrait sur elle et Sévérus.  
  
La fin du cours sonna. Les quatre amis sortirent de la salle.  
  
-Tu vas ou Jess ? demanda Harry lorsqu'il la vit s'éloigner a l'opposé de la grande salle.  
  
-Euh j'ai oublié un truc dans ma chambre. Je vais aller le récupérer.  
  
-Ok on sera dans la grande salle en train de déjeuner.  
  
-A tout a l'heure. Bon appétit !  
  
Celle-ci, une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, se faufila dans les cachots et frappa à la porte.  
  
-Entrez.  
  
-Salut mon chéri, fit elle, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres.  
  
Celui-ci leva la tête et la vit dans l'encadrement de la porte, toujours aussi sublime pensait il. Mais la beauté de la jeune fille ne devait pas nuire a ce qu'il voulait faire : la protéger en la quittant immédiatement.  
  
Celle-ci accourut derrière son bureau, s'assit sur ses genoux, entoura ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa fougueusement. Mais celui-ci se décolla brusquement d'elle et se leva.  
  
-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
  
-Oui ! Rien ne va ! annonça t il sur un ton étrangement mauvais et froid.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?  
  
-Toi !  
  
-Moi ? Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda t elle paniquée.  
  
-Arrête de pleurnicher ! Tu n'es qu'une gamine de toute façon !  
  
-Mais...Je...Je...  
  
-Je te remercie Jessica, dit il sèchement.  
  
-Pour...Pourquoi ? le questionna t elle, au bord des larmes du a la méchanceté de son amant.  
  
-Grâce a toi, je n'ai pas eu besoin de payer une pute pour assouvir mes désirs sexuels. Tu étais là pour. Et il faut avouer que tu as un certain talent pour satisfaire les hommes. Mais maintenant je n'ai plus envie de toi. J'ai assez consommé ton corps. Va t'en ! Cracha t il d'une traite.  
  
-Mais Sévérus, sanglota t elle.  
  
-Je t'ai assez vu, répliqua t il sur un ton glacial.  
  
-Quoi ? Mais Sévérus. C'est pas possible.  
  
-CASSE TOI !  
  
Cette phrase la déstabilisa. Elle failli perdre l'équilibre et tombé sous le choc de cet ordre donné sans aucune raison.  
  
-Non...Je veux pas partir Sévérus, annonça t elle avec le peu d'assurance qui lui restait.  
  
Mais il ne voulait pas la garder auprès de lui et voulait a tout prix la protéger de son passé.  
  
-DEGAGE !  
  
Les larmes coulant a flots sur ses joues, Jessica fut mise à la porte par son professeur de potions qui referma la porte violemment.  
  
-Je suis désolé mon amour. Il le fallait, prononça t il dans un soupçon de sanglot.  
  
Il l'entendit repartir. Il alla s'asseoir a son bureau et ne pu retenir davantage ses larmes.  
  
Jessica, devant la porte de son bureau, demeurait effondré et ébranlé par la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Soudainement, elle se senti mal. Elle se précipita dans le parc, vers le lac, et prise de nausée, ne pu s'empêcher de vomir. Proche de l'évanouissement, elle s'écroula sur l'herbe et se remit à pleurer.  
  
Elle ne sait pas exactement le temps qu'elle a passé, seule, dans ce parc à verser toutes les larmes de son corps.  
  
Mais tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle venait d'être rejetée par l'homme de sa vie qui, il y a peu de temps, lui avait écrit un magnifique poème.  
  
Et ce qu'elle ignorait totalement c'était que cet homme, source de son malheur, était celui qui l'aimait le plus au monde et qui avait pris la décision de tout arrêter pour éviter qu'il arrive malheur a la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Elle ignorait également que celui-ci versait, tout comme elle, toutes les larmes qu'il contenait en lui depuis des années.  
  
La vie est contre moi. La vie ne veut que mon malheur. La vie s'acharne sur mon sort. Il faut que j'aie trouvé l'amour parfait pour que celui-ci me soit enlevé injustement. Il faut que j'ai retrouvé une étincelle de bonheur pour que celle-ci soit éteinte alors que le feu de mon cœur vient a peine de se réveiller.   
  
Ces paroles furent pensées par Sévérus lorsque celui-ci vit la merveilleuse beauté de sa compagne apparaissant à midi dans son bureau tel le soleil se levant sur une terre plongée dans une obscurité noire et hostile.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Les élèves ayant fini de déjeuner, plusieurs d'entre eux allèrent dans le parc.  
  
Jessica, qui ne désirait que la solitude, se leva et se précipita aussi vite que ses jambes pouvait la conduire jusqu'à sa chambre ou elle s'y enferma par un puissant sortilège. Elle se plongea dans l'obscurité et sous sa couverture. Elle voulait être oubliée du monde. Elle voulait pleurer mais elle n'avait plus de larmes et ses yeux lui piquaient affreusement. Puis quelques minutes passèrent et celle-ci sombra dans un sommeil dénué de rêves.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Au même moment, dans une cabane abandonné, au milieu de la forêt interdite.  
  
-Maître, je vous ai parlé de cette fille.  
  
-Hum oui comment s'appelle t elle déjà ?  
  
-Jessica Parker.  
  
-A oui, la présumé sang de bourbe. Fais moi part de ton plan, Lucius.  
  
-Bien maître. Lorsque j'ai découvert la relation de Sévérus et cette fille, j'ai eu une brillante idée. Je lui ai fait croire que ce n'était qu'une vulgaire sang de bourbe pour qu'il la quitte sans attendre. Mais en réalité, elle appartient à une noble famille de sorciers de sang pur. Aussi pur que mon sang, maître. Connaissant Rogue, il a du garder pour lui ma visite et mon avertissement.  
  
-Oui et donc ? Que compte tu faire de cette fille ?  
  
-Et bien, j'ai l'intention, avec votre autorisation bien évidemment, de me servir d'elle et de son chagrin pour en faire une alliée redoutable que nous pourrons utiliser pour s'infiltrer dans Poudlard. Ainsi, elle nous sera fort utile pour déjouer les plans de ce vieux barbu et, maître, pour vaincre une fois pour toute Harry Potter.  
  
-Ha Harry Potter. Ne me parle pas de lui !  
  
-Mais maître, vous rendez vous compte ! Nous pourrions répandre le mal dans le château et vaincre nos ennemis avec une arme inconnue de tous sauf de nous : Jessica !  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Ron, Harry et Hermione, après avoir assistés au dernier cour de la journée et s'inquiétant de l'absence de Jessica, frappèrent à sa porte. Il n'y eut aucune réponse. La porte étant verrouillé par un sortilège, Hermione la déverrouilla grâce à un contre sort. Elle seule rentra dans l'obscurité de la pièce et s'assit à coté du corps endormi de la jeune fille.  
  
-Jess ? demanda t elle en secouant son épaule doucement.  
  
-Hermione ? rétorqua t elle endormie.  
  
-Tu n'est pas venue cette après midi.  
  
-Je me sens pas bien. J'ai besoin de repos.  
  
-Tu es allée voir Madame Pomfresh.  
  
-Oui, elle m'a dit que j'étais surmenée en ce moment et qu'il fallait que je me repose. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais rejoindre ma chambre. Elle a été d'accord. Je veux être seule si ça te dérange pas.  
  
-Oui bien sur. Repose toi bien.  
  
-Merci.  
  
Hermione se releva et sorti de sa chambre.  
  
-Alors qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda immédiatement Ron et Harry.  
  
-Elle se sent pas bien. Elle a besoin de repos.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Le lendemain soir, Jessica, qui avait passé toute la journée au lit, décida de sortir de sa chambre et d'aller prendre l'air. La salle commune ainsi que les couloirs étaient déserts, fort heureusement.  
  
Elle pu donc sans difficulté se faufiler jusqu'à la lisière de la foret interdite. Le soleil s'était couché depuis quelques heures maintenant. L'air frais lui faisait du bien. Cependant quelques larmes perlaient le long de son visage.  
  
Elle allait mal. Son cœur était brisé Elle n'aimait plus vivre. Le néant et la souffrance la possédaient à présent.  
  
C'est ainsi qu'elle marcha dans la pénombre, sans aucune lueur de vie dans les yeux. Elle ne vivait plus. Elle était seule. Il l'avait rejeté pour la énième fois et cette fois ci il l'avait abandonné. Il s'était servi d'elle. Et elle qui croyait qu'il l'aimait. Elle s'était bien trompée.  
  
Pourri de la tête au pied ! pensait t elle avec haine.  
  
Ce sentiment d'avoir été manipulé était douloureux à supporter. Et ses mots prononcés hier. Elle les entendait à chaque seconde. Comment avait il pu lui faire subir ça !  
  
Elle voulait se venger mais pour le moment elle souffrait beaucoup trop et était trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit. Quoiqu'il en soit, malgré ce qu'il lui avait subir, elle l'aimait et plus que tout. Et d'un coté, elle cherchait diverses raisons à ce changement soudain.  
  
Elle était partagée entre la haine et la vengeance d'un coté et l'amour et une explication rationnelle de l'autre.  
  
Elle demeurait indécise en cet instant, divisée par deux émotions contradictoires. Et elle ignorait que, dans un proche moment, celle-ci déciderait de suivre un de ces deux chemins opposés ...  
  
A SUIVRE !  
  
Alors ? Jessica va-t-elle écouter son cœur ? Ou va-t-elle vouloir se venger ? Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire après avoir lu ce chapitre ! M'envoyer une review ;) 


	18. Vengeance, Douleur, Haine

**Coucou à tous !**

**Je sais ! J'ai pas uploadé depuis un sacré bout de temps. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai reçu une review de kytice et ça ma reboosté pour écrire le chapitre suivant alors le voila ! Un grand merci kytice !**

**Merci également à Alisa Adams, Vivi, Orlina, et Misssmalfoy qui ont du attendre a sacré moment pour lire ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Une infinité d'excuse !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

****

****

**RAPPEL : **

Jessica, après être resté toute une journée au lit, sortit le soir et se promena à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Elle ne savait pas très bien que faire. Se venger de ce que Sévérus lui avait fait endurer ou bien s'expliquer avec lui ?

****

**Chapitre 18 : Vengeance, douleur et haine.**

Malgré la légère brise qui lui caressait les cheveux et qui l'apaisait dans son chagrin, Jessica ne put contenir ses larmes et déversa toute sa tristesse à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Soudain, elle entendit une branche craquer non loin d'ou elle se trouvait. Elle prit peur et empoigna rapidement sa baguette devant elle.

-Lumos !

Un mince filet de lumière s'échappa et éclaira les arbres.

-Qui…qui est la ? demanda t elle, la voix chevrotante.

-Montrez vous ! ordonna t elle, toujours le ton tremblant.

Elle scruta la pénombre entre les buissons mais ne vit rien, aucune silhouette, aucune ombre.

Elle décida, après quelques secondes, de repartir au château lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit.

-Psss !

Elle sursauta et se retourna à vive allure pour faire face au bois.

-Y a quelqu'un ! Qui etes vous ?

-Bonsoir jeune fille. Vous ne devriez pas vous trouver seule ici.

Lucius venait de s'approcher d'elle. Jessica, loin d'être conforté par cette présence inconnue, recula de quelques pas.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être effrayé. Je ne vais rien te faire. Quel est ton prénom, douce demoiselle qui apparemment semble être en détresse.

-Jessica, répondit elle légèrement apeurée.

-Enchanté, Lucius, se présenta t il en lui tendant la main.

Elle hésita un moment et s'avança vers lui et le salua en serrant sa main.

-Il me semble t'avoir entendu pleurer ? Quelqu'un s'en est pris a toi ?

-Euh oui. Pourquoi étiez vous dans cette forêt ?

-Je n'aime pas qu'on s'en prenne à une si jolie jeune femme. Qui t'a fait souffrir ? Dis lui moi ! Et si je peux, je t'aiderai.

-Euh je sais pas si…Personne n'est au courant pour notre aventure. Et c'est mieux ainsi. De toute façon, c'est fini entre lui et moi, dit elle en refoulant ses pleurs.

-Est-ce avec un professeur de cette école ?

-Oui.

-ROGUE ! Cria t il en faisant semblant d'être furieux.

-Vous… vous le connaissez ?

-C'est une personne qui n'a rien d'humain. Chaque année, il séduit une jeune étudiante, prend du bon temps pendant quelques mois et après, une fois qu'il s'en est lassé d'elle, il la jette de la pire façon qu'il y a.

-Chaque année ! s'exclama t elle, la peur se transforma en rage.

-Hélas oui. Chaque année, il refait le même coup.

-Quel salaud ! Et dire que je croyais qu'il m'aimait.

-Elles disent toutes cela.

-Vous vouliez m'aider ? Alors aidez moi a me venger de lui ! répliqua t elle une lueur de haine dans ses yeux.

_Encore plus simple que je croyais. C'est elle qui vient a moi ! _pensa Lucius un sourire mauvais dessiné aux lèvres.

-Oui, je peux te venger. Je dirai même plutôt que Toi tu peux te venger de lui ! Il faut le faire souffrir comme il t'a fait souffrir cruellement. Et pour ça j'ai une solution.

-Laquelle ? demanda t elle déterminée.

-Suis moi !

Il lui tendit sa main et elle, sans réfléchir, l'empoigna. Il l'attira dans la forêt hostile. Ils avancèrent d'un pas précipité. Voila maintenant qu'il marchait depuis une bonne dizaine de minute. Jessica commençait à paniquer intérieurement.

-Nous ne sommes pas perdus ? questionna t elle loin d'être rassurée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous arrivons.

Ils passèrent entre deux gigantesques buissons épineux et aperçurent une vieille cabane, usée par le temps. Il la fit entrer. L'intérieur ne ressemblait à aucun point à l'extérieur. Un feu de cheminée crépitait sagement au fond de la pièce principale. Un tapis vert recouvrait l'ensemble du sol. Elle vit une silhouette qui portait une cape et une capuche noire. Un homme chauve se tenait à ses cotés, le dos courbé. Il portait quelque choses dans ses mains. De l'autre coté de l'homme assis dans un fauteuil, il y avait un immense serpent lové sur le sol. Jessica prit peur et se heurta à Lucius lorsque celle-ci fit un pas en arrière.

-N'ai pas peur, Nagini, le serpent est inoffensif. Il faut être courageuse Jessica et ne montrer en aucun cas ta peur et ta souffrance. Tu m'as bien compris ? chuchota t il rapidement a son oreille.

Celle-ci en signe de réponse hocha la tête. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'incita à avancer jusqu'à eux.

-Approche mon enfant, fit l'homme assis d'une voix aigue et tellement froide qu'elle eut la chair de poule. Je m'appelle Voldemort. Si Lucius t'a amené ici, c'est sûrement pour te venger d'une personne.

Elle acquiesça.

-Pettigrow, prépare le !

-Oui maître.

L'homme au crâne dégarni, alla devant la cheminée et passa ce qu'il tenait dans les mains dans le feu. Puis, il sortit l'objet du feu et le donna à Voldemort.

C'était une sorte de tisonnier. Au bout était gravé un serpent. Le métal avait prit une couleur rouge vif.

Jessica, se sentit mal. Elle allait recevoir une sorte de marque. Ca allait faire mal. Elle comprenait enfin ce qu'avait dit Lucius : « ne montre pas ta souffrance ! »

Alors lorsqu'elle dû du s'avancer vers le seigneur des ténèbres, remonter sa manche et tendre son bras, elle pensa a ce que Rogue lui avait fait subir. Elle y pensait tellement fort qu'elle en avait mal a la tête.

Rogue n'est qu'un salaud. Il m'a utilisé pour assouvir ses désirs et m'a jeté comme on se débarrasse de…

Voldemort venait de presser le tisonnier sur sa peau. Une grande douleur s'empara d'elle. Elle serra ses dents le plus possible pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Puis il rendit l'objet à Pettigrow et regarda les yeux humides de la jeune fille qui n'avait émit aucun mot, aucun cri.

-Tu es très courageuse. Digne de rejoindre nos rangs. Maintenant que tu as reçu notre marque, tu me dois une totale dévotion. A présent, tu es relié a moi a travers ce symbole. Tu devras obéir a mes ordres ainsi tu pourras te venger de celui qui est à l'origine de tes souffrances et de ta venue ici. La douleur que tu pourras ressentir à l'emplacement de ta marque est un signal. Tu devras nous rejoindre ici. Maintenant part !

Elle n'eut le temps de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à son maître que Lucius lui empoigna l'autre bras et l'attira vers la sortie.

-Rentre au château ! Et n'éveille aucun soupçon de ta venue ici. Tu sauras retrouver ton chemin pour sortir et revenir ici ?

-Oui.

-Alors rentre !

Elle acquiesça et se précipita en avant pour retrouver son chemin jusqu'à Poudlard. Elle courut a travers les arbres et ne pu retenir ses larmes de douleur. La marque lui faisait toujours mal. Horriblement mal. Mais ce n'était rien par rapport a ce que lui avait fait subir Rogue.

Une fois qu'elle aperçu le château, un soulagement s'empara d'elle. Elle avait hâte d'oublier cette soirée et de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Elle se faufila à l'intérieur de l'école et s'empressa de rejoindre sa chambre. Mais au détour d'un couloir, elle se heurta a quelqu'un.

-TOI ! Hors de mon chemin salopard !

-Qu'est ce que tu fais la Jessica, demanda Rogue d'une voix froide mais qui trahissait son inquiétude.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ? Va rejoindre tes putes et fout moi la paix, cracha t elle, les larmes aux yeux du a la douleur toujours présente et a cette rencontre blessante.

Elle passa devant lui et courut aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle s'écroula sur son lit et s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla avec un mal de tête insupportable. Mais le souvenir de la rencontre d'hier et le rappel de son emploi du temps qui lui disait 8h00 double cours de potions renforcèrent sa migraine. Fort heureusement sa marque ne lui faisait plus mal et lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux dessus, le serpent était comme inexistant.

Elle se leva, s'habilla, se coiffa et prit son temps pour se rendre à son cours. Son but ? Arrivée en retard, histoire de le mettre de bonne humeur.

Elle arriva devant la porte du cachot.

15 minutes de retard. Pas mal !

Elle frappa et l'entendit hurler.

-ENTREZ !

Elle poussa la porte et pénétra dans son antre. Tous la fixèrent. Elle n'avait pas bonne mine. De grosses cernes noires entouraient ses yeux et son visage était tellement pale qu'elle concurrençait le teint blafard de son ancien amant.

-Miss Parker ! Expliquez moi votre retard ? demanda t il sèchement.

-Un retard ? Quel retard ? Je ne vois personne en retard ici, lança t elle sur un ton de provocation et d'insolence.

-VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ! 15 POINTS DE MOINS POUR GRIFFONDOR ! ALLEZ VOUS ASSEOIR ET JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS ENTENDRE !

Celle-ci s'exécuta. Elle prit une chaise et la fit crisser volontairement sur le sol.

-Remettez vous a vos potions et que je n'en vois pas un parler !

Le cours se poursuivit en silence. Il passa entre les rangs sans lui jeter un seul coup d'oeil. Mais lorsqu'il la vit les pieds sur la table, croisant les mains derrière sa tête et mâcher grossièrement un chewing-gum, il explosa.

-MISS PARKER !

Celle-ci, avec un calme extraordinaire, rétorqua avec arrogance.

-Ouais ?

Rogue était rouge de colère. Il se précipita vers elle et la saisit brutalement par le bras ou elle avait reçu la marque. Elle failli perdre l'équilibre et hurla de douleur. Elle lui griffa la main et se détacha de lui.

-SALE CON ! ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE ! cria t elle a son égard.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle s'empara de son sac et sortit du cours en claquant la porte…

**A SUIVRE !!!!**


	19. La découverte

Coucou tout le monde !

J'espère que je n'ai pas mis trop de temps à poster ce nouveau chapitre

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !!!

**Chapitre 19 : La découverte.**

Jessica avait rejoint sa chambre. Sa marque lui faisait de nouveau mal.

Il ne pouvait pas saisir mon autre bras au lieu d'appuyer comme un malade la ou j'ai reçu ma marque ! pensa t elle en maîtrisant avec mal les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux.

Elle se cloîtra jusqu'au soir. Elle commençait à s'endormir lorsqu'une forte douleur au bras la tirailla. Elle remarqua que sa marque devenait de plus en plus distincte. Elle devait se rendre au plus vite dans la cabane.

Ainsi, elle sortit discrètement de sa chambre et de la salle commune des griffondors. Elle courait aussi vite que possible dans les couloirs menant aux portes principales lorsqu'elle percuta quelqu'un. Lors du choc, elle se demandait qui, à cette heure tardive, pouvait se promener. Mais en voyant la personne qui se trouvait devant elle, elle pensa :

Quelle stupide question !

- Toi encore ! Tu es pire que la peste.

-Ce compliment me touche énormément. Mais il faut dire que ton _sale con ! Allez vous faire foutre !_ venait du fond de ton cœur et m'a rendu fou de joie en l'entendant, rétorqua Sévérus ironique.

- Ouais ben de rien. Au revoir ! fit elle sèchement.

-Attends Jessica ! C'est la deuxième fois que je te vois te promener aussi tard. Je m'inquiète pour toi et j'aimerai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Tu vas ou chaque soir ?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Va rejoindre ta nouvelle prostituée et laisse moi tranquille !

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer sur ce sujet qu'elle courut pour rejoindre la forêt sans se faire suivre par lui.

Elle trouva sans trop de problème le chemin conduisant au lieu du rendez vous. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur anxieuse.

-Ah la voila ! Notre nouvelle recrue. Avance Jessica !

La pièce n'avait pas changé. Toujours ce feu crépitant sagement non loin du fauteuil où se logeait Voldemort. A coté de lui, Pettigrow le dos courbé fixait avec intérêt Lucius ainsi qu'une nouvelle personne que Jessica n'arrivait pas à distinguer. Elle s'avança.

-Jessica, nous allons te présenter un futur membre de notre armée.

Cette mystérieuse personne se tourna pour lui faire face.

-Drago !

-Jessica !

-Et bien je vois que je n'ai pas à faire les présentations.

-Ca alors ! Toi ici ! fit surpris Drago.

-Hé oui ! J'ai décidé de m'allier a notre maître a qui, je lui voue une fidèle dévotion.

Elle salua son maître. Mais cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Drago ici.

-Maître, je vous présente donc mon fils qui souhaiterait nous rejoindre le plus tôt possible, annonça Lucius se dressant majestueusement au coté de son fils.

Alors Lucius se trouvait être son père ! Elle aurait du le remarquer hier soir. Les mêmes cheveux blonds platines. Les mêmes yeux gris bleu d'un clair prononcé.

-Bien Lucius ! Approche toi Drago !

Celui-ci s'approcha. Il n'avait pas l'air rassuré.

-Es tu prêt à m'obéir corps et âme quelque soit la situation, le lieu, et l'ennemi ?

-Oui maître !

-Tu te présenteras alors demain, même heure même endroit, ou tu recevras ta marque. Jessica ! Etant donné que tu as reçu ta marque un peu avant Drago, tu seras chargée de l'accompagner demain. As-tu bien compris ?

-Oui maître !

-Vous pouvez disposé à présent !

C'est ainsi que Drago et Jessica ressortirent seuls laissant les anciens ensembles.

-Qu'est ce tu fais la Jessica ?

-Et ben tu le vois bien. Je rentre au château.

-Ne rigole pas avec ça ! Moi si je propose de me rallier a leur camp c'est uniquement pour me ranger du coté de Harry et d'être un espion, chuchota il a son oreille.

-Oui et bien moi c'est pour d'autres raisons.

-Depuis quand tu es avec eux ?

-Depuis hier. Mais je ne savais pas que toi aussi tu voulais les rejoindre.

-C'est uniquement a cause de mon père que je fais cela. Je n'en avais pas envie mais puisque mon dévouement peut servir l'ordre du phoenix, je le fais. Mais toi ? Pourquoi ? Et comment tu as su qu'ils s'étaient installés la ?

-Ton père est venu me voir pas loin de la foret y a deux jours et… Et puis ça ne te regarde pas ce que je fais de ma vie ! annonça t elle, énervée.

-Bon allez salut ! fit elle en arrivant devant le château.

Elle courut le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas a avoir de compte a rendre une fois de plus. Quant à Drago, il se dirigea vers la salle des préfets en chef, prononça le mot de passe, se précipita dans la chambre de Harry et le réveilla en le secouant vivement.

-Harry réveille toi ! Il faut que je te parle. C'est très important.

-Mmhhh ! Drago ? Qu'est ce que tu fais la ! Quelle heure est il ?

-Près d'une heure du matin. Il faut absolument que tu m'écoutes. La situation n'a jamais été aussi grave !

Harry se redressa et l'écouta attentivement.

-Voila. Vers minuit, je suis allé avec mon père dans une cabane abandonnée située dans la forêt interdite pour y rencontrer tu sais qui. Je dois recevoir la marque demain.

-QUOI ? Tu va te rallier a lui ? Mais je croyais que tu voulais rejoindre le bon coté.

-Ne t'énerve pas et laisse moi finir ! Je fais ça uniquement pour vous aider et pour ajouter un espion à l'ordre. Mais ce n'est pas la que la situation est grave ! J'ai vu Jessica à cette réunion.

-QUOI ? Elle aussi veut rejoindre les forces du mal pour l'ordre? J'y comprends plus rien !

-Non, c'est pire que ça. Elle veut vraiment se rallier au mage noir pour je ne sais quelle raisons.

-Non ! Impossible ! Pas elle ! Il y a un an elle ne connaissait rien au monde sorcier alors se rallier a eux !

-Et pourtant c'est la vérité. Je l'ai vu ce soir, portant la marque.

-Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ! Il faut vite aller voir Dumbledore ! Elle est en danger ! Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait ! Elle est inconsciente de ses actes ! Que je suis aveugle ! J'ai bien vu qu'elle allait mal ! Son attitude ! Ses absences répétées ! Et moi je n'ai rien fait pour l'aider à surmonter ça.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Harry. Tu as essayé de lui parler mais tu as bien vu comment elle se braquait quand tu voulais l'aider.

-Oui tu as raison. Ce qui n'exclut pas qu'il faut absolument aller voir Dumbledore. Et maintenant !

Ainsi, ils se précipitèrent devant la statue du bureau de leur directeur.

-Tu connais le mot de passe ?

-Sorbet citron ! Citron sorbet ! Chocogrenouille ! Guimauve !

Mais Harry avait beau tenté de deviner le mot de passe, rien a faire. La gargouille demeurait immobile.

Soudain, elle bougea et les laissa entrer. Ils accédèrent, soulagés, au bureau du directeur.

-Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Malfoy ! Je vous attendais ! Asseyez vous je vous en prie.

-Monsieur ! Il faut absolument que je vous dise que…

-Pas maintenant Harry ! Il y a encore une personne que nous devons attendre !

-Mais qui ? Firent les deux amis.

-Me voila, résonna la voix du maître des potions, qui paraissait irrité.

-Professeur Rogue ! s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes hommes, surpris.

-Vous ! Mais monsieur le directeur que signifie tout ceci ?

-Asseyez vous Sévérus. Harry doit nous faire part d'une chose importante et d'une gravité alarmante. Dis nous tout Harry.

-Bien. En fait, ce n'est pas moi qui devrait normalement raconter ce qui s'est passé mais Drago.

-Monsieur Malfoy ? Et bien allez y. On vous écoute, assura le directeur.

Il raconta son récit. La promenade nocturne avec son père. L'entrée dans la cabane abandonnée. Ses intentions vis-à-vis de l'ordre. Mais lorsqu'il énonça le nom de Jessica et certifia qu'elle portait depuis hier la marque, Sévérus crut que le monde autour de lui s'écroulait.

-Jessica Parker ? La marque ! Oh mon dieu ! Comment ai-je pu passer à coté de ça !

Les deux jeunes hommes le regardèrent avec interrogation ne comprenant pas le sens de ces paroles. Mais Dumbledore savait ce qui s'était passé entre elle et lui.

-Allons Sévérus. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

-SI C'EST MA FAUTE ! ELLE EST EN DANGER ! IL FAUT LA SAUVER !

Il était énervé contre lui-même. Il aurait du s'en douter. Il allait mal très mal. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'emportait a présent. Il l'avait quitté et maintenant elle était entre les mains du pire homme qu'il pouvait exister.

Il avait un mal fou pour contenir ses larmes devant ses deux élèves. Le directeur le remarquant, pria les deux jeunes gens de rejoindre leur appartement et les remercia pour ses précieuses indications. Sévérus s'était effondré sur la chaise.

Harry et Drago furent bien obligés d'obéir mais des millions de question vagabondaient dans leur esprit. Pourquoi Rogue se mettait il dans tous ses états pour une élève ?

-Allons Sévérus. Ne t'en fais pas. Nous allons la sauver. Elle était vulnérable. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre son influence, tenta le directeur pour rassurer le maître des potions tourmenté.

-Mais c'est de ma faute. Je l'ai quitté alors que je l'aime plus que tout et maintenant, elle est gravement en danger. Elle risque de mourir. Je n'aurai pas du la quitter. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour surmonter son chagrin. Mais c'est trop tard. C'est trop tard, sanglotait il, désespéré et anéanti.

-Il n'est jamais trop tard. Dès demain, nous avertirons les membres de l'ordre et nous irons à son secours.****

****

**A SUIVRE !**


	20. Notes de l'auteur

Bonjour a tous

Tout d'abord désolée !!!

Je sais que je n'ai pas uploadé a la date prévue mais a la fac j'ai énormément de boulot et je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire hélas !

En plus je devais avoir Internet a mon appart et je ne l'ai toujours pas

Mais courage patientez !

Je serai bientôt de retour pour de nouveaux chapitres

En tout cas j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop

Heureusement je n'ai pas oublier mes super idées sur la suite de cette fic

Il faut juste que j'ai un peu de temps a moi

Mais je n'ai même plus le temps de manger de dormir enfin plus de temps tout court.

A bientôt


End file.
